Eye of the hurricane
by Anime93
Summary: A crash landing leaves the gang stupefied and buzzing with questions at the three newcomers. The answers are shocking! And with Cell just around the corner like a malevolent hurricane, what can and will go wrong and lead to the Earth being destroyed? Rated M just to be safe.


Prologue

Planet vegeta... A blood red gem in the north galaxy, home of the saiyans. A proud warrior race, the planet was named after their commanding hero. Vegeta, he became their king , the good king. Who did everything in the interest of his people.

The once proud warrior race, was now on the verge of total shame. A tyrant by the name of frieza was intrigued by the saiyans, he desired to annex them since they have a penchant toward violence. They'd be perfect for the planet trade organization.

Frieza made it simple for king vegeta. Join me. Or die with your people. Thinking of his people first, he bowed to frieza. A year later any and all saiyan capable of fighting were annexed into the planet trade, the once proud warrior race was reduced to mere slaves under frieza's boot.

During the day of this meeting, something horrible happened...

King vegeta bowed on one knee before frieza, showing his allegiance to the tyrant. His eyes glared at the floor, his teeth grinding together. Shame so much shame radiated from the proud king.

"I'm pleased we came to an agreement _king _vegeta," frieza said making himself comfortable on the throne. "You and your monkeys will be spared, I uphold my end of the bargain."

A thunderous shockwave reverberatd through the throne room. The huge double doors were flung open. Vegeta loked very pissed off at the intrusion, frieza was mildly amused. What saiyan thought they could beat him? He was ruler of the galaxy no monkey was his equal.

"Well, looks like we're not too late," tarnuu said his hands were covered in red sticky blood, vegeta growled menacingly seeing his royal guards beaten and bloodied some were literally torn in half.

"Yeah, the party just got started," caullin said cooly looking at king vegeta, his son, and frieza in the order. "I never thought I'd see the great _king _bowing." She mocked.

"You dare-" king vegeta stopped in mid sentence noticing frieza's look of interest on the two arrogant punks.

"Do tell me vegeta, who are these two?" Frieza asked nonchalantly.

"The punk is tarnuu a low level." He spat with disgust.

"Ahh, tarnuu." Frieza stood up putting his arms behind his back, "the one who goes on suicide missions and comes back half dead, vegeta you should be more leaninent on your subjects." Frieza rebuked.

"The girl is caullin a super elite," king vegeta glowered at her. "I expected this from tarnuu, but from you I'm gravely disappointed!"

"Cut the crap!" Caullin yelled stepping forward with a swagger in her step. "Do you take us for _fools _king?" She asked mockingly.

"Nothing, but a coward." Tarnuu growled making his way to caullin's side.

"I order you to leave!" Prince vegeta yelled indignantly. Who did these two think they were barging in here like that. Making matters worse they killed dozens of royal guards.

"Shut up, little prince." Tarnuu spat focusing on frieza. "Looks like your suicide missions just don't cut it anymore," he said smirking.

"We've come to deliver some news," caullin said calmly.

"Humor me," frieza said. King vegeta and prince vegeta were shaking with unbridled rage unable to speak aside from incoherent growls, frieza spoke since he was the only one capable.

"I have no intention of being a good little slave to either of you," tarnuu said.

"You arrogant punk, _you're nothing but a low level _remember your place you lowly soldier!" King vegeta shouted standing t his feet, bracing for a fight.

Frieza chuckled quietly. He did enjoy watching them banter back and forth. Monkey see monkey do as the saying goes. But he didn't have time to laugh, if these two weren't going to cooperate they had to be dealt with. "So what are you two monkeys trying to get at?"

"This... Is... A... Coup." Caullin said quietly balling her fists at her sides.

"Father, do something!" Prince vegeta exclaimed. He knew of frieza's power if he wanted to he could obliterate them at this very moment. He needed to live on, his race needed to live on to grow stronger!

"I am disappointed in you caullin, an act like this is understandable with a low class punk like tarnuu, but you're a super elite you were to remain loyal." King vegeta spat taking a threatening step forward, "you two will die where you stand and will be thrown away with the trash."

"Is that so?" Tarnuu asked looking up at the king for the first time in a few minutes, his irises were gone and were a deathly white. "THEN SO BE IT!"

With that said caullin and tarnuu sprung into action an unexpected speeds. Frieza blinked once taken a back by their incredible prowess only to have caullin in his face prepped with an energy blast. "DIE!" She launched the blast at point blank range, the explosion shook the entire palace as it detonated in frieza's face a shrill cry of agony echoed.

Tarnuu moved his head to the left and right dodging king vegeta's blows with no effort. "You know," he said batting away and kick with his forearm. "For being so high and mighty, you're not mighty at all." Tarnuu sidestepped a punch it would've been impressive if it connected, sadly it didn't. Tarnuu smirked focusing his ki into his right knee he snapped it up with lightning speed.

King vegeta's armor shattered upon impact the sound of bones breaking and cracking from his power echoed off the walls. Blood and bile spilled from his mouth, he hit the floor with a thu gasping painfully. "You're weak!" Tarnuu spat slammng his boot down on his back pushing him into the ground.

Numerous explosions rattled the foundations as smoke and fire billowed into each hall and opening of the palace.

"Lord frieza," zarbon shouted bursting into the throne room. "Those dirty monkeys! Dodoria don't just stand there you obese fool check the scouter!"

The obese, pink spiky skinned henchmen clicked the red button, beeping and wailing flooded his ears before it overloaded exploding he flinched away from it. "Impossible, a power level of over twenty six thousand!"

Zarbon gaped at the statement. "Twenty six thousand, impossible for a saiyan!" He spat charging in with dodoria close behind.

Frieza pushed himself up off of the floor grimacing from the burns on his face. "That little witch!" He roared his tail slammed into the floor cracking it.

"How nice of you," caullin whispered into the tyrant's ear. Frieza growled whipping around to look at the arrogant saiyan but saw nothing. "Over here." She chided, frieza growled lunging off of the floor with great speed throwing a flurry of punches and kicks caullin dodged and blocked each one spotting an opening she parried a wild haymaker bringing the side of her hand down in a chop. It hit with deadly force shattering frieza's shoulder guard and breaking his shoulder, he wailed in agony before caullin promptly kicked him hard in the face sending him through several walls.

King vegeta coughed violently. He laid on the floor helpless struggling to push himself up but tarnuu was too strong, that last attack broke four of his ribs. His breathing was pained and ragged. "Now, where is the little prince?" Tarnuu asked with a smile looking around the smke filled room.

"You'll pay for that!" Two voices roared, tarnuu whirled around to catch zarbon and dodoria diving towards him. He dodged the telegraphed punch from the pink warrior, sliding to the side tarnuu dodged zarbon's punch smirking.

"Tarnuu! I thought I took care of you!" Zarbon spat. It was his mission to kill tarnuu, frieza and king vegeta planned it all perfectly, he would never fault lord frieza so the blame fell on the king of the monkeys.

Tarnuu scoffed, "yeah, right pretty boy you'll never come close to the power of a saiyan!" He shouted.

"We'll just see about that, dodoria find lord frieza I'll handle this _filth."_

"But-"

"That's an order dodoria!" Zarbon roared, the second henchmen nodded before charging into the smoke.

"You should've just died, damned monkey."

"How sweet of you," tarnuu said mockingly.

"GRRAAAA! Zarbon roared incoherently his body bulged as his muscles grew and his face took on a more beastly appearance. "I hate having to resort to this, but I've had enough of your mouth!"

"Bring it on!" Tarnuu said smugly lunging forward with ferocity.

Dodoria grinned evilly as his hand plunged through the chest of a royal guard. He really hated saiyans, and killing them was such a joy for him. "Stupid monkey!"

Caullin kicked frieza hard in the ribs, blood sprayed onto the floor as the tyrant was sent head long into a wall. His vision swam, he was close to losing consciousness but he fought it. _How can this be!? _He thought as he winced from sharp pains sending shockwaves through his chest. _I'm actually hurt! ONLY MY FATHER HAS HURT ME! THAT STUPID MONKEY BITCH! _

The tyrant got to his feet shakily, he couldn't breathe since both of his lungs were punctured. Meaning he couldn't focus his energy in order to transform. "Lord frieza," he heard a voice yell through the smoke. He growled through his bloodied teeth, he knew that obnoxious bobous voice.

"Dodoria!" He yelled angrily.

"Lord frieza!" Dodoria ran out of the smoke that still showed no signs of clearing up. "Are you alright my lord?"

"DO I _look _alright to you!?" Frieza yelled indignantly his beady eyes glaring dangerously at dodoria.

"Your "lord" is not alright," caullin said as she phased into sight behind dodoria with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Y-You'll pay for this!" He roared charging towards her with good speed for someone so big. He threw a flurry of punches and blasts which caullin dodged and batted to the side his mocking laugh driving dodoria mad. As the palace shook more and more fire swept through the smoking hallways and rooms plunging it into a deep black smoke no longer a thin gray smoke, but a think and black smoke.

"I guess I will, an arm and a leg." Caullin responded snatching his massive wrist with minimal effort, she clamped down on it smirking when she felt his bone starting to creak.

"Let me go!" He roared unleashing a powerful blast at point blank range caullin stood unmoving as she was engulfed by the blinding orange light. "Hehe," dodoria chuckled darkly. "Just show." His grin faded as the smoke cleared, caullin was unscathed from the blast.

"My, you dirtied my armor." She said sarcastically, with a quick jerk and pull dodoria wailed in agony gripping onto his broken arm a look of shock and pain washing over his face.

"H-How!?" He spat. Caullin answered with a sharp heel kick, she connected dead on with his temple sending him flying across the room like a missle hearing two cries of agony followed by an explosion she smirked moving on.

Zarbon gasped painfully he smashed back first into a wall. He wasn't faring any better than dodoria his armor was torn and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He was glowering at tarnuu who stared at him with a smirk. "I'll make you pay!"

"I'd like to see you try," tarnuu said with a laugh. "You haven't hit me once yet!" With that, zarbon roared as loud as he could charging twards tarnuu throwing a flurry of strikes with his feet, hands, knees, and elbows. Tarnuu dodged and blocked each blast making zarbon look like he was moving in slow motion, when in fact he was moving faster than the eye could percieve. "YOU'RE MINE!" The green haired warrior yelled swinging a brutal uppercut at tarnuu, the spiky haired saiyan dodged expertly, drawing his fist back he let out a shout punching zarbon in the gut, his fist tore through his armor blue blood gushed out from the entry would saturating his gloves. Zarbon was frozen gasping and croaking in pain he coughed violently staggering back, tarnuu's fist slipped from the hole now in his stomach.

"I'm going to have to spend a week in the cleaning unit you stink!" Tarnuu shouted indignantly, at lightning speed tarnuu drove his knee under zarbon's chin launching the minion smashing through a nearby pillar he laid unmoving from the spot where he hit with a wet loud thud.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, time to give the prince a good spanking!" Tarnuu said mockingly flaring his nostrils a few times. "What's wrong I smell... Fear?" Tarnuu asked stalking towards the small post where vegeta was crouched hiding, he never felt such strong power levels before. _HE'S JUST A LOW LEVEL!_ He yelled mentally trying to find closure in that fact, but it didn't help hearing the screams of the royal guards, frieza's cronies, his father, and frieza himself from just a woman and a low level hit the truth home... He was next.

Tarnuu furrowed his brows slamming his forearm against a solid stone pillar reducing it to dust, there was vegeta with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "There you are..." Tarnuu trailed off sensing caullin approaching.

"Who's that?" She asked walking up beside him with a smirk on her face. She throughly enjoyed herself today, after the stunt king vegeta and frieza pulled they're lucky they walked away with several broken bones.

"Our little _prince," _Tarnuu chuckled. "What should we do with him?"

Caullin and tarnuu shared a smirk, vegeta growled. He'd take his chance now. With them distracted he could get a good blow in. Initiating his plan of action he lunged forward snapping a quick punch out aimed for tarnuu's face, the older saiyan dodged, he slammed his foot down on vegeta's back sending him crashing into the floor with the impact of a meteorite blood flew out his mouth. For several minutes caullin and tarnuu punched and kicked the prince while he tried to fight, his father and frieza came to attack the duo but were quickly floored and they too joined the beating.

Caullin surveyed the damage done with a satisfied smile. "So, tarnuu, do we take the throne?" That was the whole point of a coup.

Tarnuu drank in the damage of the scene. They were there for five hours bodies of royal guards and frieza's men littered each and every room, and hall. Blood was painted on the walls next to the corpses leaned up against them. "No," he said lowly. "Things are in order now, we don't need to stick around."

With a shared nod the two saiyans blasted a gigantic hole in the palace causing several floors to crumble from the shockwave the blast left for several minutes after. They flew out of the hole disappearing as two black specks in the red sky.

Chapter One

Mercy, compassion, forgiveness, all of these things and anything that remotely relates to them. Are considered weakness, weakness to be exploited, weakness to be made obsolete. To kill in cold blood, to have no moral qualm abut taking another life. That'd consider one to be the perfect fighting machine, destroying anything that got in their way.

For a... Saiyan to experience these things... And to cling onto them was the most ludicrous thing. Some, many, would have thought it was impossible, the sheer destructive power of just one saiyan was to be beholded and feared.

A strange turn of events, strange as the understatement... A saiyan by the name of kakarot was sent to earth... His mission was simple become the harbringer of destruction to the blue gem. Destroy everything in his path.

That all changed, when kakarot made one unlikely tumble int a ravine busting his head at the very bottom. Any infant would've been dead for certain. That wasn't even a question, but kakarot survived. His adoptive grandfather took care of him until his dying breath. Now named goku, was a sweet, naive, and innocent by who knew no evil. His saiyan instincts were wiped away with his memory.

The only thing that remained of his heritage, was his love f fighting, and love of food. The harbringer of death, now became the savior. He who was born to destroy, to be a killing machine; now was a righteous warrior, a noble warrior. Defending his home, and the inhabitants from beings beyond the capacity to understand.

Mercy.

Compassion.

Forgiveness.

Goku possessed all of these things. In essence he was everything the saiyans were not, something the saiyans would laugh at, and quite possibly despise. Did he always show mercy to hide a darker side of him, to tame the primal beast within? Or was he truly that naive?

He showed mercy to the prince of his forgotten race. Letting him live to fight another day, again with frieza. His soft hearted nature turned around to bite him as the tyrant used the very energy goku gave to him, to snuff the saiyan out. Forgiveness, goku... Forgave frieza for all he did, as the tyrant begged before his feet, he rapsed a simple phrase forgive me. After wiping out trillions of innocents, wiping out the namekians even the children, reducing piccolo to a husk. and lastly crushing his best friend from the inside out. The earth raised saiyan still forgave him.

His oldest nemesis, one he had never even seen before. Would expliot hs ultimate weakness, his soft heart.

Dr. Gero. Lived on after the red ribbn army was defeated by some boy, a punk boy at best. The scientst held the power to control the planet and yet this simple boy put an end to his desires.

Or did he?"

Gero lived on. Plotting, formulating, calculating his next moves. Always keeping a watchful eye on the saiyan and his friends, as well as enemies. Year after year the deranged doctor held onto one thing. Revenge.

To see goku dead by his feet. But he alone didn't have the power. One by one his androids came and fell their efforts all for naught. He himself became an android, abducted two teenagers to twist them into his personal toys, tools. To be shut down if they don't listen.

His one ultimate creation would solve all of this. Cell, the bio genetic android. Created from the cells of earth's greatest warriors, frieza, his father king cold, nappa, and even raditz. Gero was confident beyond the shout of a doubt this would be the one... The one to snuff that idiotic saiyan out for good.

Even if he didn't live to see it, he knew well enough that cell. The ultimate android would be the harbringer of goku's death and the entire solar system's, his sick dream would be realized. And the rebellious teenagers who didn't obey him, would be used for one purpose.

Perfection.

Cell stood stoically in the middle of his ring. His arms folded over his chest as he still took in the fact he was perfect. Vegeta and trunks weren't even a warm up, his power was still untapped. He had thoughts abut blwing the filthy planet into dust, but his saiyan DNA screamed COWARD at the mere thought of doing such a thing.

He decided to let them squirm like the bugs they were. He gave our Z warriors ten days, to prepare. A mere ten days to get as strong as the possibly could, he was intrigued with how much vegeta's and trunks' skills increased in such a short amount of time.

It made his blood rush, boil, it made him hungry for battle. As he stood in the center of his ring paying no heed to the outside world he merely prepared himself for the battle to come. To finally complete his original task besides perfection, to kill goku.

Normally, goku, savior of the earth would be training with unmatched intensity. But this was a sight even cell wouldn't expect, goku was dressed in casual clothes resting with his back on the green carpet, next to him was gohan wearing more formal wear, but a far cry from martial arts gis and bone breaking training.

No one was more surprised at this than krillin. Normally goku would be training still, but the earth raised saiyan was completely relaxed. Like the earth's fate wasn't hanging on a mere two hundred and forty hours.

For as long as the former monk could remember, training took up most of goku's time. As he sat there staring at the father and son like they were aliens from the sixth dimension he was lost in his thoughts.

This reminded him of the good ol days before killers decided earth was their haven to cut loose. Just the two of them, out enjoying the nice day. Several birds flew over head blissfully oblivious to the danger on the planet. He let out a quiet sigh before resigning himself to lay on the grass watching the clouds passby.

Hot white streaked through the ever expansive black void of space. Undistorted by gravity the wild flares could reach out to bask in the glory of the ever expanse. Two more hot streaks of white trailed behind the first just seconds behind.

To a person. Looking from a telescope. These would appear to be meteorites, but to a trained eye, the observer. Further analysis would conclude. These were not in fact meteorites, but pods... Three saiyan attack pods, albeit old and worn. This would be the last trip these interstellar able and willing devices would take.

Usually, each pod. Was built unique. They all looked the same, but small details differed from each pod. Some were faster, others slower, other were more luxirouis. As luxirouis as a crammed thing could get.

They were meant to be used once. Once they crashed whoever, or whatever that came out of it would either be stranded, or the one percent chance the pod was still active they'd be able to go back to their homeworld.

These pods in particular were ragged. The once polished and prestine steel outside was slowly chipping away from corrosion. It was miracle the pods were holding themselves together, each pod flared to life as they picked up speed, increasingly so. Within a few seconds they were traveling at hundreds of miles, earth's gravity sucking them in like three pinballs. The pods streaked off over and around the earth once before plunging down, as three twinkling spheres, submerged in blistering heat.

A lot could be said about piccolo. Evil, heartless, his oly desire to rule the world. He knew what people thought about him, but he never cared. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he fought goku when he was just a teenager and nearly won.

He didn't know what a "friend" was he didn't know any of those "soft" things in life. How funny, ironic, the irony of a boy teaching him. The son of the same man he launched his special beam cannon through.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He waited his entire life for the moment... The moment to see that saiyan dead at his feet, revenge for killing his father, a man he'd never know. But without goku he would've never been born.

It seemed like kami was playing a joke on him, he always had the urge to just belt that old hasben. How? Why? Why did he feel so... Empty when he killed goku, of course it was great seeing that blast rip a hole into his torso. But seeing him lifeless. After sacrificing his own life to save just not piccolo's but everyone on earth... Such a noble act, struck something in the namekian.

Time moved on, he found himself faced in a similar situation. Gohan... The little whiny brat drove him up a wall with his crying and whining. He hated how pampered, how spoiled that boy was. He didn't know the first thing of survival or fighting, he didn't even know of his power. Piccolo took care of that grating gohan into a warrior at a young age.

He found himself... Softening up to the boy. The boy, such a simpleton was his friend, he considered him. Piccolo Jr destroyer of worlds son of _the _king piccolo a friend. His good friend, a best friend, a mentor. Never had anyone put him in such a light, in gohan's eyes he was good, a protector.

But that couldn't be he was destined for more. Helping prtect the earth was for his _own _gain, to further _his _goals.

Not only had the boy softened him up, but he changed his way of thinking. He was still as ruthless as he was, but it was tamed, no longer was he a wild forest fire, but a candle. Neither raging nor dwindling just at peace.

The thought was silly a mere boy putting him at peace... But more and more time went to training gohan. Just not in the basics, but he endowed the boy with everything he knew. He.. Believed in the boy's strength...

That never rang more true... When he took nappa's blast, he didn't realize his actions until he faded to the next dimension.

Such a simple notion... Changed him for good.

The namekian now hovered several feet from the white tiles of the lookout. A calm, focused look he had. He did, what he always did before a big battle. Meditate, to prepare himself for the hardship to come.

"He's been like that for six hours," trunks commented staring at the silent namekian from his seat on the stairs by the palace.

"Meditation is a key point in combat," dende explained as he too was looking at piccolo. "I'm no warrior myself. But piccolo was once separate."

"Is that right?" Trunks questioned, interested in hearing the story.

"Yes, long ago before either of us were born. A namekian was sent here without as much of a name." Dende started remembering popo tell the tale to him. "He was stranded on the other side of the world, alone. When it came time for him to take the task of being earth's guardian he had to seperate the evil from him." Dende nodded towards piccolo. "The piccolo you see here, is not the original. When kami dispelled all evil from himself, that evil manifested in the form of king piccolo. Goku defeated him years ago, his last act was spitting out an egg. Inside of that egg was the man you see there."

"But I thought kami and piccolo fused."

"They did, however the dominant personality will take hold. You could say the man before you is the the nameless namekian that came here all thse years ago, reunited after what seemed to be eons."

"That's amazing," trunks muttered. He heard stories from his mother, but never in detail like this. He looked at piccolo in a whole new light.

"Indeed it is." Dende agreed.

Piccolo felt like his entire min was smashed with a super galick gun packed with a spirit bomb. _W-What is this? _Piccolo asked himself mentally, a sweat drop began to streak down his face. _Impossible, there can't be more saiyans! _

Dende just noticed a slight disturbance. "What's that?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," tein said. Speaking for the first time since cell achieved perfection. "But who or whatever it is, is strong. And doesn't seem friendly."

"Is it as bad as cell?" Trunks asked worriedly. He didn't need another miscalculation coming back to hang itself over his head. He made enough mistakes just coming when he did three years ago, what could it be now?

"I-It's hard to say," piccolo answered setting his feet on the white tiles, a grim expression on his face. "But, _this _energy it feels like."

"_Saiyans_." Tein finished with a look of disgust on his face. He thought he seen the last of them with nappa and vegeta, he never forgot that day. He never forgave vegeta for what he did even to this day.

"My father..." Trunks paled. "Oh no, knowing him he's already confronting them."

"Then we need to hurry," piccolo said hastily. "They're not radiating complete evil, but they're not good either. We have to deal with cell we don't need to be making more enemies."

"Be careful," dende said quietly. He remembered one saiyan in particular.. Vegeta... That man mowed his way through a namekian village without a shred of mercy.

"Don't worry," tein assured. "We won't fight unless we have to." He doubted there'd be any talking if previous experiences concured they'd be walking into a hornet's nest. This time he was more than prepared.

With a shared nod the three fighters flew off of the lookout heading back down towards the earth. Piccolo kept his senses on goku's and vegeta's energy. The three saiyans' energy just went completely off of the grid, there wasn't a single trace of it. Like it was just... Gone.

"Ahhh, what a trip," tarnuu said as he cracked his neck and back a few times. Being in one those pods made a person rather stiff.

"Looks like kakarot failed his mission," caulli said looking at the wasteland they landed in. There mountains scattered throughtout the area but other than that it seemed plain. "I wonder what happened..."

"He's hardheaded," tarnuu explained. "Clearly, this planet should've been cleared years ago what was he doing this entire time tieing his shoes!?"

Caulli's appearance hadn't changed all that much except she looked more mature than before. Tarnuu still looked the same, with a more hard look than before. They both wore saiyan armor, tarnuu's was black and red, and caulli's was black gray.

"So what are we going to do now?" A boy asked no older than twelve, he too wore saiyan armor. His was white and dark blue. He had both of his parent's features, he had his mother's facial structure but it was more masculine, he was muscular for his age a trait he inherited from his father. He had his mother's long hair that reached his mid back, with his father's spikyness added to it.

"The _right _thing to do would be to start purging this planet," tarnuu said dryly pressing the button on his teal scouter. He could sense energy, but the scouter did serve its purprose. "I haven't killed something in a while."

Caullin rolled her eyes but didn't seem too offended. "You're such a savage sometimes tarnuu," she shook her head a few times.

"What can I say It's a saiyan thing." He retorted with a chuckle.

"There's several power levels coming right for us," caullin began to explain. "Looks like we have a welcoming party."

"There's so many," the boy added pressing the button to his scouter. "Some are above average, but others are above exceptional."

Tarnuu had a thoughtful expression on his face as he analyzed the situation. _Maybe purging it won't be so bad _he thought. "Did you extinguish your ki?"

"Yes," caullin sighed, "you only asked a million times since we landed. Has it occured maybe they can sense energy like we can, it's not that hard."

"There's a really big power, but it's not close to here." The boy said the color drained from his face as his scouter went on the brink exploding from an overloard. "Piece of junk."

"Kakarot sure has a lot of surprises for us, I wonder what's next." Tarnuu said casually. "And, because, by extinguishing our ki, we're off of their grid." He answered caullin's question.

"Finding us wouldn't be that hard," caullin started. "If one of them got a snag on it, then that means he or she is leading the search party."

"Then, this is useless." Tarnuu grabbed the scouter crushing it in his hand. Caullin followed his lead crushing her own. "So this is where raditz was killed... Makes enough sense he was always blind."

"I can see them," the boy said pointing at several black specks darting towards them.

"Sorrell stay behind me until we know what's going on," caullin instructed.

"I wasn't expecting the red carpet," tarnuu joked folding his arms across his chest. "Who are all of these people?"

"Earthlings perhaps," caullin answered studying the specks coming into view. "Kakarot has to be among them."

"Yes he is I can't sense it." Tarnuu retorted.

He couldn't wait to hear the corny excuse his baby brother had for not destroying this rock. Granted it put planet vegeta to shame with its beauty from what he could tell, but kakarot couldn't have disobeyed strict orders just because of that reason alone. Tarnuu never followed orders, at least he and his brother had something in common before they even meant.

Each of the Z fighters landed several meters away from the trio. Goku was in front, but vegeta wanted to assert his dominance as the strongest, so he landed in front of the clown.

"D-Dad they have tails!" Gohan stuttered, his eyes widening, the color draining from his face. "S-Saiyans..."

Everyone glanced at the furry appendages on the three strangers before them with varying looks. Some shocked. Some surprised. Some disgust. They all had the same thought except for one person.

"HOW!?"

Chapter Two

Time... Time ceased, everything ceased to exist around the saiyan prince. His fist rattled as he glowered at the two strangers. He could never forget those faces, not after _that _day.

His first instinct was to blast them, but he'd restrain himself and keep quiet.

Goku walked ahead of vegeta, with a stern look on his face. "What do you want with this planet?"

"A _rude _one isn't he?" Caullin asked sarcastically looking at tarnuu with a blank expression.

"And _stupid," _He added. "I guess introductions are _in _order."

Goku looked at tarnuu, then caullin, lastly he eyed their son before looking back at them. "My name is goku, you're saiyans?"

"Yes," caullin said. _He looks like bardock_. "My name is caullin." She said dryly.

"My name is tarnuu," the wild haired saiyan introduced himself. He noticed the look on vegeta's face but didn't pay him any mind. "And this is our son sorrell."

Sorrell walked a few paces from behind them looking at goku intensely before sighing quiety. "Nice to meet another saiyan." He was happy to see more members of his race alive, but he didn't exactly like the fact he seemed a little... Off.

Goku's face became serious, "now what do you want here, if you've come for a fight I won't disappoint." He said sternly.

_"Well, _this is unexpected I'll gladly oblige." Tarnuu said withut any hesitation taking a step forward but stopped when caullin held her arm out.

"Tarnuu _not now,_" she said firmly looking at goku with a scowl. "Talking to me like that is a good way to get blasted."

"And coming here uninvited is a good way to piss me off." Tien snarled walking beside goku. "You _saiyans _I thought I'd never see the likes of _your _kind again."

"I _had no _idea you owned this planet," tarnuu chided. "I'll get a _permit_ next time."

Caullin scoffed. They were getting nowhere maybe they should've just starting cleaning house the moment they landed. It would've saved her this headache. "Listen here three eyes, if you want to _live _you will stop talking." She said in a deadly voice.

"Why you!"

"Tien stop!" Goku rdered glaring at his friend. "We don't need more enemies, cell is enough we don't need to make them mad."

"But goku..." Goku furrowed his brows, tien slowly nodded in resignation shutting his mouth. Not because she told him too, but because goku did.

"Well you're not here to harm it," goku said scratching the back of his head. "So why are you here? And how did you survive planet vegeta's destruction?"

Trunks noticed his father's fists were shaking, anger was radiating off of the prince. Anytime the boy tried to ask what was wrong vegeta just glared at him or told him to get lost. He never seen his father so worked up before.

"No can do," caullin said like she was lecturing children. "You've _yet _to introduce all of your friends." She pointed behind him at the group of fighters prepped for anything to happen.

"It is the _right _thing to do." Tarnuu retorted.

"Ah right," goku sad turning around to look at the group. "The green guy is piccolo, and the one with purple hair his name is trunks. The one who's bald is my best friend krillin, the one with the spiky hair is vegeta, you've already meant tien, and lastly that's my son his name is gohan."

Goku pointed to each in tow, unaware of vegeta's stiff posture. He knew they had ten days, and vegeta did want to train. Maybe he was just tense?

"The pleasure is _mine," _caullin said looking at each of them in tow. She knew basic mannerisms and had more paitience than tarnuu for idle words, but tien really got under her skin and she didn't even know the guy; yet he approached her like he was the big shot.

"You know _next _time keep your friend on a leash," tarnuu rebuked waving a hand in tien's direction. "I don't take kindly to people who tread on the saiyan race, expecially people with _three _eyes." That made tien mad, so mad he was turning red ready for a fight.

_Tarnuu I said not now!_

_He asked for it, I don't know why I didn't blow this place already!_

_Because I'll break your legs now hush!_

"We didn't come here to fight," caullin said. Piccolo's sensitive hearing picked up that bit of information. He was relieved yet unnerved why were they here then? Trunks, gohan, and vegeta also heard the piece of important information but vegeta ignored it still brooding. "We started off wrong, _kakarot."_

Goku's eyes widened. "How do you know that name?"

"_We are saiyans!_" Tarnuu retorted. If this was really his baby brother, he was starting to question just how far off the deep end goku really was.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well, _someone _has manners," caullin observed with a small smile, she watched tien clench his fist from the statement. _So easy _she thought laughing on the inside.

"Father?" Trunks asked standing a few inches behind him observing him and the conversation going on in front of him. "Do you know those two?" He asked wearily.

Vegeta simply growled in response to the question. _Shut up wih your stupid questions_ he thought focusing in front of him.

"Mister piccolo," gohan said looking up at the tall namekian. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not exactly," he said quietly. "But they're not here to fight, or to talk." He added.

"What does that mean?" Gohan was confused.

"Not sure, just listen, kid."

He followed his mentor's advice and cued his ears in again.

"Frieza was _blinded _by his arrogance," caullin explained. "Me and tarnuu were both away on missions when our planet meant its unfortunate end." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She tried to talk sense into some of her friends at that time, but they just laughed at her. They were sheep under king vegeta.

"Well, was he with you?" Goku asked pointing at the sorrell.

Tarnuu and caullin shared a glance with each other. Tarnuu wasn't expecting his brother to be _this _dense."No," he was happy to answer for a change. "He is only twelve, he wasn't alive." He said dryly.

Vegeta was trying his best to restrain himself. He changed a lot over the past few years. He had better control of his temper, ableit it was still very bad. But he felt like those two were spitting in his face, he was the prince of all saiyans. He had enough of disrespect, being upsurted by that circus clown kakarot, and ignored by these two.

"Ohh, I get it. So you guys come in peace." Goku said cheerfully looking at them with a smile on his face. "If that's the case, then welcome to earth!"

"It all _depends," _tarnuu said. "If I was _loyal _I'd begin to purge this planet but seeing as I never liked following orders I concede this time." He said lowly.

"Answer me this _kakarot,_" caullin started. "Why didn't you complete your mission?"

Goku frowned at being called kakarot again. "First, my name is goku. And second I hit my head when I was a baby and lost my memory."

_That explains it all_

"So what happened to your tail?" Tarnuu asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "You're supposed to have one."

"I removed it for good a long time ago."

"Well, _goku, _I will be calling you by your birth name. Not something somebody just whipped up spare of the moment." Caullin said, "but I'm sure sorrell wouldn't mind would you?"

The boy nodded no. He was still trying to process the man in front of him.

"_Alright,"_ shouted a harsh voice. Vegeta landed a few inches in front of goku with his arms folded across his chest. "You two are supposed to be dead!" He spat.

Goku looked at vegeta with wide eyes. He was finally noticing some improvement. And boom. Vegeta had to open his mouth.

"Oh I didn't see you there _prince _vegeta," tarnuu said with no emotion. "It has been a long time."

"Don't feed me that crap," vegeta sai angrily. "Why!? Why are you two still alive!?"

"Vegeta, calm down." Goku said sternly.

"Stay out of this kakarot, I don't expect you to understand." He shot back.

"Understand what? You're going to make them mad, we need all the help we can get against cell, making more enemies will not save the earth."

"Oh vegeta, how... Misinformed you are." Caullin sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"ANSWER ME!" Vegeta yelled clenching his hands into tight fists, prepped to fight. "What are you two doing alive still?"

"_Simply _put, a little thing like a planet exploding wouldn't harm us." Tarnuu answered promptly paying no mind to the shaking fists. "Are you _that _gulliable?"

"Vegeta, _what's _going on here?" Goku asked noticing the tension rising in the air around him. It felt like he was breathing in dewy air too wet for his lungs to process and filter. "Did I miss something?"

Sorrell looked at the four of them with a blank expression. Inside he was shaking he never was in the the middle of such powerful people, his breaths were short but he didn't complain. He knew it would come out sooner or later, he knew the man before him was his uncle. What surprised him and even made him mad is that goku couldn't piece it together.

"Gold and silver." Vegeta said angrily. " The gold and silver duo, two saiyans who have monsturous power. And wreak havoc, and fear nothing not even frieza himself."

"I'm _honored _vegeta." Tarnuu retorted mockingly.

"Gold and silver?" Goku asked out loud.

"Kakarot, the woman standing before you, is caullin. Broly's older sister. The man, standing before you, is your eldest brother tarnuu." Vegeta explained with a scowl on his face.

"B-B-Broly!? Has a sister!? I-I have another brother!?" He exclaimed in complete shock staring at the two of them with wide eyes. He had no idea, she wasn't crazy and tarnuu wasn't anything like raditz.

"You two traitors, my father and frieza blew up the planet you two were on." Vegeta spat. "You two couldn't have survived!"

"And _yet here_ I am." Caullin said circling around one time to make her point more clear.

"Broly has a sister, we're all in danger." Goku shrieked.

"Would you be quiet?" Vegeta yelled. "She is sixteen years older than broly and is in full control unlike him." Vegeta explained, satisfied that goku went back to his stupor he kept ranting. "You have three seconds to explain yourselves!"

Tarnuu couldn't help but smirk. Threats? Demands? Empty threats that he couldn't deliver it was deja vu.

"Or else what vegeta?" Tarnuu asked mockingly. "It'd be _tragic _if I had to give you a haircut."

Caullin was distracted at the mention of her brother. She hoped he was alright. Paragus was controlling and manipulative even when she was younger. He was always trying to find a way to exploit her as his tool, then when she began dating tarnuu they had a falling out since he was a low level. She knew what she wanted, a family, and she forsaked her own to start one with tarnuu.

"Don't _test _me tarnuu," vegeta said in a menacingly low voice.

"A planet exploding wouldn't cause me any harm, have you really _underestimated _my power." Tarnuu replied.

"So, what do you guys want exactly?" Tien said cutting into the conversation. As much as he liked seeing vegeta get riled up, he didn't know what to think of these three.

"Originally I was going clean this planet out," tarnuu said bluntly. "However, _I _never did follow orders. So I've changed my mind."

"Just like that?"

_"Just like that." _Caullin retorted. "Although I could use a shower, those pods aren't very nice."

"More importantly a home," tarnuu said following up.

"So gohan has somebody to train with now!" Goku yelled excitedly completely bypassing the current conversation. "This is so far out, who would've thought broly had a sister?" He questioned while laughing with his famous grin.

"Broly, where is my brother?" Caullin asked with concern.

For the first time, vegeta and goku shared a glance before deciding it'd be better to not tell her... At least right now.

"As much _as I would like_ to embark on the past." Tarnuu said calmly. "We need a home."

"But _my _brother!" Caullin yelled punching him hard in the chest. "Where is he!?"

"Hey, hold on." Goku said soothingly waving his hands frantically in front of him. "We should get you a home first, I know someone that has one ready for you. Then we can talk."

"Fine," caullin said stubbornly. "I need to get cleaned up anyways."

This was a conversation. Goku wasn't looking forward to. He could see she wasn't crazy, but she was very passionate and feared what would happen when she found out about their fight. He only hoped that she would understand.

The flight to capsule corp... Ws rather awkward in a sense. Vegeta was broding the entire way, piccolo was still trying to decipher the three saiyans, tien just scowled, krillin was just... Well krillin. Trunks tried for idle chatter to loosen the tension between the strangers and his friends. Tarnuu didn't say a word he just observed his surrundings and the way everyone behaved, as a saiyan he preferred to stay back from all the social circles and just watch, sorrell and gohan were the only two talking.

The two boys seemed to click instantly, though different. They talked about basic things like what they did, and gohan tld him stories about his fights. Sorrell was proud of his cousin for being brave at such a young age, though he was half saiyan it was expected.

Caullin for her part, talked to goku. She figured with him being the leader of the entire group he'd know about earth's culture, etc. But she found it the earth raised saiyan knew a lot more than she expected. He talked about all the good food, a place called the mall, and several other things. Caullin was lost with most of it, but the food part caught her attention.

Goku was surprised when vegeta, tien, and piccolo went a separate way. The three explained they were going back to the lookut for more training to face cell, trunks wanted to go. But chose against it if something happened at capsule corp more specifically his mother he'd be there to stop it before it happened.

Cell... Tarnuu heard that name being spoken quite a lot within the twenty minutes he has been on earth. He figured he must've been that huge power in the far distance.

They arrived at capsule corp ten minutes later. Caullin was surprised at just how much larger the building was compared to the rest of the city, it was like the epicenter.

Sorrell found the navigation to be confusing he opted to follow behind goku. The halls were long and winding he was up and down several stair cases for a period of time he thought he was walking around in circles.

"Why did we stop?" Tarnuu questioned, staring at a door.

"Because, this is where we want to be." Goku replied cheerfully opening the door, he stepped in followed by gohan, then trunks, then the three saiyans.

Bulma was sitting at her work desk working on a new gadget. She was always working on a new project of some sort. "Oh, hey, goku." Bulma said turning around to look at her oldest friend. She let out a shrilled fear packed yell noticing three tails. "S-S-Saiyans!"

Caullin scoffed, "does _everybody _find it _that _surprising?" She didn't get it, saiyans were feared throughout the galaxy, but that was long ago their homeworld and themselves were all but naught now. A reaction like this; is at least thirty years too late.

"Goku get them out of here! I don't want to die!" Bulma yelled angrily and fearfully.

"Earth woman," tarnuu growled. "You will not be ordering me around is that clear!?"

"Hey," trunks said furrowing his brows. "Her name is bulma, she's my mother." He stated with finality.

"_I don't care," _tarnuu said. "Few have mouthed off to a saiyan and live to tell about it."

Caullin palmed her forehead, what was it with people on this plant. So far it seemed like they were all too cocky for their own good and liked to run their mouth. She needed to step in before they took three steps back instead of forward. "Tarnuu, I'm sure she's had a bad experience with saiyans, they all have clearly."

"I'll give them a reason," tarnuu muttered.

Sorrell and gohan just looked on with dumbfounded expressions, both for different reasons. Gohan never seen anyone talk like that to bulma except for vegeta, and even he knew when to call it quits. Sorrell was because he could feel his parents were on the verge of an argument, and that was not a pretty sight.

"Anyways," caullin said with a sigh. "We haven't come here to harm you or your planet."

Bulma didn't loosen up anymore than before but looked at goku and her son for confirmation they both nodded in agreement. Gohan didn't seem all that bothered by the three saiyans namely the boy around his age. "Alright," she sighed with relief. "What is it that you want?"

"A home," caullin stated flatly. "Kakarot here said that you could provide us with a home."

"Just who are you?" Bulma asked absent mindedly.

Tarnuu was getting fed up with these questions. Earth woman, were a little too nosey for his taste. He got intrductions out the way before, he didn't like repeating himself and here he was about to do it again.

"Well, you see, bulma." Goku said scarching his head sheepishly. "That's my older brother."

Bulma's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "B-Brother!? Another one!?"

"Yup," he replied jovially with his famous grin.

_Moron _tarnuu thought. At least he didn't have to repeat himself.

"So the girl and the kid?"

"That's broly's older sister, and the boy is my nephew." Goku replied in the same manner. Bulma exchanged looks between the two brothers, there was a resemblance when she really looked. But where goku's gaze was "innocent" and softer tarnuu had a harder look like their father. Her eyes traced to the woman who was taller than the average saiyan female standing at about five foot nine.

"So they're not here to kill us all?"

"Nope."

Bulma nodded slowly. She didn't want them to change their minds, she had the utmost faith in goku and her husband to defeat them, but the off chance they transform like vegeta did when he first came to earth. They'd be in trouble.

She knew not to judge a book by its cover though, she seen good in vegeta, although the prince too proud to admit to such a soft thing. Maybe they were the same, but goku looked relax and her son did, so they couldn't be that bad could they?

She rummaged through a pallet of capsules keenly looking over each one. Though she didn't see _each _and _every _house that was stored in these little guys; she had a rough idea of which were the best and which weren't. Judging from what she seen they'd need a two or three floor house, with a master bedroom, and three spares, of course a kitchen, and two bathrooms, with one in the master bedroom. She grabbed a yellow capsule closing the pallet and putting it away.

The blue haired scientist came back into the room a few minutes later a little pensive. Being around saiyans, that weren't earth bound gave her the chills. "This house should be up to par." She stated confidently.

Tarnuu and caullin exchanged a dumbfounded look. A little capsule, how was that a home?! Was she mocking them!

"Well," goku said looking at them as he tossed the capsule to his brother. "Is there any place you'd want to go?"

Caullin remembered all the noise in this damned city, her sensitive saiyan ears couldn't handle it. She knew tarnuu's couldn't and if he had to deal with it for another nanosecond west city would be nothing more but dust. "Somewhere quiet, away from all of this noise."

Goku grinned like a child. Tarnuu wanted to punch him upside his head for looking like a jolly green idiot but chose against it. He hit his head, obviously it scrambled more than just his memories. "I've got the perfect place for you guys then, grab a hold of me."

Tarnuu looked at gku sideways. "For what?"

"Instant transmission," goku replied as gohan grabbed a hold of his pants leg.

"Tarnuu, stop being so difficult." Caullin said playfully grabbing a hold of goku's shoulder, sorrell grabbed his other pants leg while tarnuu put his hand on his shoulder. First his brother is grinning, then he's saying corny things. What was wrong with him?

"Hey trunks I'll meet you back at the lookout, tell the others for me too." Goku said before placing his index and middle finger on his forehead, a look of concentration graced his face. As he and the others disappeared. The moment it happened tarnuu was completely shocked.

_So it was a technique._

Bulma looked at trunks with slight worry in her eyes, "do you think we'll be alright?"

Trunks furrowed his brows, he heard stories of when his father and nappa first came to earth. The very first thing they did was blow up a city. That didn't happen this time, but it didn't mean it wouldn't. "I'm not sure mom, but if goku trusts them, I think we should too."

Goku appeared on mount pazou with his brother, caullin, sorrell, and gohan.

"What just happened?" Caullin asked shocked.

"Instant transmission," goku said. "It's a technique that lets me go anywhere as long as it has an energy source, moving at the speed of light beats traveling." He explained with a smile.

"That is an amazing technique," sorrell said. Speaking up for the first time since they got to capsule corp. "Do you know it?" He asked looking to gohan.

"No," gohan replied. "It's a hard technique to master, I haven't got the hang of it." He admitted.

Tarnuu took in his surroundings. It was quiet aside from the wind blowing, the birds chirping, and animals scurrying around. There weren't people around for what he estimated to be for miles, there was a river nearby. They could fish, and there was fruit. "I have to hand it to you brother," he said with a small smile. "You've got taste."

"This is perfect," caullin added looking around at where she would be residing. Never had seen a planet so vibrant and full of life, this place was quiet and even serene. Her ears weren't ringing here and she felt primal.

"My home is about fifty miles away from here," gohan explained. "So it shouldn't be that hard to stay in contact."

Tarnuu clicked the top of the capsule tossing it in front of him. A few seconds later a white house was before them.

"How is that possible?" Caullin was amazed.

"Human technology," goku answered. "Come on I bet there's food in the refrigerator and a bathroom where you can wash up."

"Food?" The mention of it began to make caullin drool rivers. She practially floated off of her feet and into the house. Tarnuu followed close behind with his son and gohan in tow. It wasn't like anything on planet vegeta, the colors were so bright. Everything looked so soft and comfy, it was welcoming. For a house packed into a tiny capsule it smelled pleasently fresh. Caullin wanted to take a complete tour but her stomach was grumbling. "Where's the food? I'm famished!?"

"You too?" Goku asked his stomach began to grumble.

"It might be in here," tarnuu said walking into the kitchen area, before he could process what was happening he heard caullin's loud and happy gasp of approval. "Food!" She was making quick work of a handful of grapes and a drum stick in the other. "It's so good!"

"I know," goku said making quick work of a turkey leg. "The food here is amazing!"

"Hey, kakarot, I need to have a word with you." Tarnuu said exiting the kitchen area for some privacy, goku followed behind him with another turkey leg in hand.

"What's up?" He asked with his mouthful.

"_First, _chew your food." Tarnuu said annoyingly, his brother could be a goofball, but he would nt have him spitting up half chewed piece of bird flesh on him. Goku shved the whole leg in his mouth like a chainsaw his teeth carved every piece of meat off leaving nothing but bone, he swallowed it all in one big gulp. Tarnuu was starting to realize his brother had no home training at all, but he didn't ask him to come to the living room for a lecture. "I want you to teach me this instant transmission."

"Alright," goku replied excitedly. He was excited to have someone else so strong around. "But it isn't east, it took me an entire year to get it down pact."

Tarnuu smirked, an entire year. And he was aiming to do it in just a few days, he liked those odds. He was truly the son of bardock. "Just explain it to me." He replied.

"That reminds me," goku said with a thoughtful expression. "Are you going to help us fight against us cell?"

Cell... There it was again. "Who or what is this _cell?"_ Tarnuu asked curiously.

Just then caullin entered the living room with a satsified smile on her face, patting her belly. "I feel a lot better now," she said cheerfully. "I'm going to wash up, if you need me." She said walking up a flight of stairs.

"Hey dad," gohan said as he too entered the room followed by sorrell. "We should get back to the lookout, so we can explain what's been going on up to this point."

"You're right son," goku replied looking at his brother. "It's a _long _story."

"I suppose I could get washed up and head there." Tarnuu said lowly, "but don't hold out on me kakarot."

"Don't worry," goku replied with another grin. "I'm glad that there's more saiyans here now. I'm so excited!"

Tarnuu nodded, "sorrell did you eat anything."

"Of course," he answered. The sight of such a diverse amount of food would make any saiyan lunge like a predator on the prowl. There were hot dogs and cheese burgers just like gohan said and some other things with pinchers and weird eyes, he thought it was odd but did it taste great!

"Then we'll meet you guys at the lookout," tarnuu said. "Speaking of which where is the lookout?"

"Just above the earth." Goku answered like it was obvious.

"Above the earth?" Tarnuu questioned.

"Just sense our energy and you'll be there in no time," goku said cheerfully nodding for his son to grab a hold of him. "See you when you get there." And with that the father and son disappeared again.

"I have to learn that move." Sorrell said, amazed.

"You and I both." Tarnuu retorted.

They were alone now, what was just three hours, felt like a lifetime to tarnuu. Maybe it was because he was reunited his hardheaded brother, or it was just the fact he could have a better life with his family.

"So, dad, what are we going to do after this cell guy is dead?" Sorrell asked taking a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room. "Are we going to purge it?"

Tarnuu didn't honestly know. His saiyan instincts were running wild, his bloodlust increasing each second. It was unnatural for a saiyan not to clear out a planet like earth, or any other. He didn't know the entire story of his brother, why he preferred to be called goku instead of kakarot, and why he didn't reduce this planet to nothing. Sure he hit his head, but tarnuu wasn't ignorant he wanted to hear his brother explain his story.

"I'm not sure son," tarnuu said quietly. "It wouldn't seem right." He whispered the last part.

"I hope we don't," sorrell said not hearing the last part. "From what gohan told me this planet has a lot to offer and we can get stronger in little time."

"You and gohan are bonding quite nicely," tarnuu noticed his son and gohan talking to each other on the way to capsule corp.

"He's the only kid around my age, and is half saiyan," sorrell shrugged his shoulders. "He's kind of weird, but he's still my cousin." Sorrell always felt a deep loyalty toward his family, since it increased from just two to at least four he felt... Happy.

"Well," tarnuu said bluntly. He was glad that his son was adjusting so easily with this new life, but this was just the beginning. He wasn't sure what would happen in the years to come. "Go get washed up we'll be leaving shortly."

Sorrell did as he was told and began to search the house for a bathroom, he found one on the bottom floor near an empty bedroom.

"Why do I get the feeling kakarot stalled for some reason." Tarnuu asked himself stroking his chin, deep in thought. His mood did change at the mention of broly, the last thing he wanted was for caullin to get upset. She was an emotional creature and didn't need assisstance in the department.

With a long sigh he made his way upstairs to where he believed the master bedroom was. "About time," he heard a voice shout from the other side. "Hurry up and get in here!"

Tarnuu chuckled at his mate. His saiyan instincts were running amuck, but he had better control over himself. Caullin didn't and he could only imagine how she was dealing with this... _How _she wanted to deal with it. He entered the room and quickly undressed before heading into the shower where caullin was to get ready for an already more eventful day, the two of them coped with their primal urges the best way they thought of.

It left them very refreshed. Caullin couldn't help but smile as she felt a weight get taken out of her. Tarnuu couldn't argue with the methods he did enjoy her expertise.

The two of them discarded their saiyan armor for earth clothes. Tarnuu wore a pair of black jogging pants and T-shirt. He didn't get why there was a suit in the wardrobe, what saiyan wore a suit and tie?

Caullin wore a pair of tight jeans and a T-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable if she was going to be staying on earth; she needed to learn more things about the planet. They each poked a hole in their pants fitting their tails through it.

Sorrell wore a pair of basketball shorts with a tank top, he made sure to poke a hole so his tail could fit through. Hopefully on this planet he wouldn't need to keep it wrapped around his waist, it was s uncomfortable.

"Well I'd say the first impression was _great, _caullin said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Tarnuu retorted.

"Are we going to the lookout now?" Sorrell asked.

"Yeah, we should be on our way. Kakarot has some things to explain to us," caullin answered. "There's a lot that we don't know, so let's not waste anymore time."

The family shared a nod before leaving their new home and flying off in a random direction. Tarnuu stretched his senses pinpointing goku's and the others' energy. So he lead his son and mate there who easily kept pace with him.

Home... Tarnuu now had a place he could call home. It was a long road ahead, but like his entire life he'd have his mate and son there with him, and now his brother.

Chapter Three

Tarnuu, sorrell, and caullin landed on the lookout. Caullin thought it was funny that there was a place foating above the clouds literally. Tarnuu glanced around, it was rather plain a large building in the center with a few floors added, trees, flowers, and white tile. He began to wonder who would live at this place it was rather odd.

Sorrell for his part, was still processing this all in stride. How did this thing just float, stay in place perfectly. It defied logic and gravity. Most saiyans were just fighters, but he was different, he was a thinker and intelligent for his age.

Tarnuu nticed vegeta scowling, he had a good nerve to start laughing but chose against it. Caullin was on a mission, and he knew better than to invoke her wrath at the wrong time. Piccolo seemed to just be analying them keeping to himself; tarnuu could tell he was one of the more intelligent out of the group from his stoic gaze to the way he carried himself.

"Great, you guys made it!" Goku cheered approaching them with his famous grin. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd guys would show, what took you so long?"

"We had to get cleaned up," tarnuu said looking at his mate who nodded in agreement.

"Traveling in those space pods is the worst," she grumbled. Not only was she crammed but she had MAJOR body odor from the trip. She wasn't girly but she didn't want to smell like she just came from a dumpster.

So, you guys are helping out with cell?" Tein asked, gladly interjecting with a more improtant topic. If they weren't he was going to have to keep an eye on them.

"Cell... Who is cell?" Tarnuu asked folding his arms over his chest. "I've heard that name about eight times now. Is it that big power I'm sensing?"

Silence.

"_Alright," _tarnuu muttered feeling awkward with the silence. "There's a lot I don't know, mainly starting you with brother I'm more interested in you."

"Now first thing is first," caullin interjected. Cell could take a hike, goku could jump off of the lookout for all she cared, her first priority was her brother. "Where is my brother?"

Goku's face darkened at the mentioning of broly.

"This s getting us nowhere," tarnuu sighed. "_Explain _now kakarot." He was growing impatient. He didn't like the fact goku was stalling, what could the oaf have done. From what he seen so far goku wouldn't hurt a fly, he'd sit there and have a conversatin with it if he could.

"Well, you see, about that." goku started nervously. "Broly... Is dead."

Anger

Caullin's head was turning all shades of red then it went to bright crimson. "What do you mean he's dead?" She asked quietly, calmly even. Sorrell only seen his mother get like this once and he didn't like it one bit, he still had nightmares about it.

"Well," goku started playing with fingers obviously stalling for time.

Piccolo wasn't as sensitive to this subject and stepped forward. From what he observed _so _far tarnuu and caullin weren't hostile. And gohan and sorrell were rather close after just meeting each other hours ago. "We fought him, and gku finished him." He found no sense in lying.

Caullin's eyes flashed a brilliant red, gku thought he was looking into the eyes of a monster. "I'll tear your spleen out and make you eat it!" She howled in fury lunging at him but tarnuu restrianed her wrapping her up while she screamed her frustrations out. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?" The very air around her went thick. Sorrell took a few paces to the side.

"He was crazy," trunks explained feeling her ki rising like a rocket. "All he did was keep screaming kakarot, and attacked us. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for goku."

Caullin grinded her teeth glaring at the earth raised saiyan with pure distilled hatred. "I don't believe you! Broly, why would he?"

"It's true," gohan spoke up. He didn't have a problem with tarnuu or caullin they weren't blowing cities up and smashing his friends' arms off so they were fine in his eyes. But the lok of hatred... Of pain in her eyes, he had to say something. "I don't know why he did it, but paragus had this device to control him." He explained.

Caullin's eyes fell to the white tiles of the lookout. _How could he? _She thught with a mix of emotions. Tarnuu released her sensing her ki and mor importantly her anger was dropping. "Are you _certain_ he did such a thing?"

"Yes," goku spoke up next. "He attacked me out of the blue one night... His power was incredible, your father came when he powered up again... And had this weird thing on his hand that began to glow and make a weird sound. A few minutes later broly just calmed down."

Tarnuu glanced at caullin sharing a knowing look. "Dr. Yum." He spat the name with hate.

"I can't believe my father... Did this." Caullin said quietly. Her saiyan pride wouldn't allow her to cry, but she only seen broly once and he was still just an infant at that time.

"Who is Dr. Yum?" gohan asked.

"He belongs to a race of being called octoids," tarnuu explained. "They have a head, and eight legs nothing more or less." The image of that race wanted to make him vomit all the food he ate earlier out, they were disgusting.

"Paragus's scientist?" Trunks asked, remembering a rather odd looking creature with purple skin.

"I have no doubt," tarnuu said. " Only their race could craft a device such as what you explained." Tarnuu's face darkened suddenly. "They're a disgusting race of people."

"Everyone deserves a chance," goku said.

"_Not octoids," _tarnuu said with anger dripping from his voice. He looked at vegeta who. For the first time. Wasn't glaring at him, but instead at the white tiles. "They would abduct saiyan children and conduct horrible experiments on them." Tarnuu growled.

Everyone flinched at the tone of his voice.

"They would first inject something to induce total paralysis on the child so they couldn't move. Then once they did they'd begin to cut them open..." Tarnuu paused keeping his rage in check. "The child was awake during this whole procedure, once they cut them open they'd connect receptors to their organs and sent electricity causing them to start convulsing and choking on their own saliva. The entire time they'd be collecting _data." _

Goku was about to speak, but tarnuu cut him off.

"_Not _just _full _blooded saiyans kakarot. _Half _saiyans, _quarter _saiyans. But that's not the worse." Tarnuu composed himself this last piece of information always made his blood boil.

"How could it get _any _worse?" Tein asked in disbelief. He may have disliked saiyans. But conducting experiments on mere children that didn't sit well with him not one bit. He glanced at gohan who's color drained from his face, he was too young to hear this. Then an image of this happening to gohan flashed in his mind.

"I'll tell you," caullin spoke for the first time since her outburst. "Saiyan woman had complications during birth," she explained. "Many would die from bringing a full blooded saiyan into the world, the stress it put on their bodies was too much to handle... Even for a saiyan. Octoids... Would abduct saiyan woman."

Please," goku said with anger dripping in his voice. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't want gohan to hear it. Nobody should've ever committed such acts, a baby was still innocent unable to do wrong knowingly. The mere thought... Made his blood hot. "Don't explain." He said raising his hand up to add emphasis.

Caullin breathed a sigh of relief with tarnuu. Those times never left their memories no matter how hard they tried, it still happened. They wiped the entire planet into the ground showing no remorse to anyone on that planet, but retelling these events. Made them think it wasn't enough they should've been tortured instead of crushed in their bare hands staining their gloves with blood. "Thank you," caullin whispered.

"Needless to say. They were all snuffed out except for one who managed to escape." Tarnuu explained.

"And that one that survived crafted that device," trunks put the pieces together. It was beginning to become clear that maybe broly never had a choice, he was born at the wrong time...

"_Precisely_," caullin said. "He was _always _controlling and manipulative_." _She remembered what it was like when she was younger, order after oder, demand after demand, things had to be _his _way. Then when she was a teenager he began to lose that grip on her, and didn't like it. He did and said everything to get her back under him, but she didn't listen.

"If I had to guess... Broly tried to kill him." She said. "He probably couldn't control broly like he wanted to, and spat on his saiyan heritage by enlisting that stupid octopus as his scientist." She knew that had to be it, there was no broly would've wanted to endure a lfe of servitude getting beat for not listening for saying the wrong thing. When he got old enough he would've crushed his skull... Literally.

"Doesn't sound too far fetched," gohan admitted now that he thought about. Broly did seem angry with his father, for being controlled like some puppet.

"_Ookay_," Tarnuu said awkwardly. This was a rather tense moment, he didn't need to be brooding, more importantly caullin didn't need to be thinking of the past. They've come a long way. He'd have to skip over goku's life story for now, things took a place above idle chat. "Who is cell?"

Goku looked at trunks. The youth from the future was better versed with the androids and than anyone currently. It'd be better if he explained it.

"Cell is an bio genetic android," trunks explained with disgust. "He was created by , to be the ultimate android. He's crafted from the cells of the all the greatest warriors on earth, even nappa, and raditz are a part of his make up. Although, you've missed his progression, he's in his complete form."

" ?" Tarnuu questioned.

" was the leader of the red ribbon army. When goku was just a boy he single handedly destroyed the entire faction in less than a day, but spared gero. More so, he and gero never saw face to face during the entire conflict."

"So why does this gero want kakarot dead then if they never meant face to face?" Caullin asked. What's the big deal, they never meant face to face, gku destroyed his army and he's just sour simple right?

"A grudge," tarnuu said with a hint of annoyance. "How petty, how did this gero survive, surely _you _would've found him and taken care _of_ him?" Tarnuu questioned looking at goku, who had a mix of guilt, anger, and regret on his face.

"Not exactly," trunks replied. "Goku has always been merciful... Even if it wasn't for the best. By showing gero mercy, the doctor went into hiding brooding, plotting, seeing the day when goku was dead."

"He deserved a second chance." Goku argued. He believed gero could change, he believed frieza could change and look how wrong he was. He knew it wasn't the best choice but being ruthless wasn't him, it wasn't who he was.

"Spare me the crap," tarnuu said shaking his head in shame. "Not being ruthless is one thing, _but _being _stupid _is a whole other thing brother. So this gero created cell?"

Goku nodded.

"So this _cell _is alive, because you decided to be the god samaritan and let him go." Tarnuu said with disgust. It was official, goku was brain dead. That fall in the ravine did more than just erase his memory, it erased any signs of common sense!

"Yes," trunks said with a grim face. "But he's not to blame, it's my fault. You see I'm not from this time, I'm from the future twenty years to be exact. When I came three years ago, I caused a flux and disturbance as you will." He explained.

Caullin looked at him with a blank expression. "So you're from the future? Meaning you traveled in a time machine, caused a cataclysm and nw you're here?"

Trunks nodded slightly; the cataclysm part was a bit of a stretch, but with cell at perfection it wasn't far off.

"I think you've been eating too many special cherries from the south galaxy," caullin said with a sigh. "Or I've ate a dozen and I'm dreaming."

"Caullin, please be serious." Tarnuu retorted. He felt the same way, but somethin was bothering him.

"What?" She asked innocently looking at tarnuu, "you expect me to believe that this boy is from the future? If bulma is his mother, then how old is she? She has to be in her late forties, since he doesn't look older than I say... Twenty six."

Trunks blinked a few times, she got his age right. He was twenty one when he first came, three years later he was twenty four counting a day in the chamber plus his birthday he was twenty six. "I could show you the time machine if you'd like."

Caullin stiffled a laugh, "time machine." She chided closing her eyes. "Honestly..."

Trunks clicked the top of capsule, a few seconds later before them was his time machine.

"Alright, alright." Caulln threw her hands up in exasperation. "So you're right, but that still doesn't explain this cell."

"How doesn't it?" Trunks and goku asked in unison.

"Well," sorrell spoke up. "You have two time machines."

"How'd you know that?"

"Gohan told me when we were talking," sorrell explained. "And you had no recollection of using that time machine."

"That's right, but what does that have to do with anything?" The youth asked.

Gohan was next to speak. "You came to our time, three years ago. The time machine we found in the wilderness was there for _one _year, prior to your arrival."

"I'm not grapsing this," tien admitted. "But I'm getting a bad feeling about where this conversation is going."

"Really, because I'm lost?" Goku admitted scratching the back of his neck with a carefree smile.

"Would you just shut up?" Tarnuu asked annoyingly, getting back on the subject. "So you have two time machines, show me the second."

Trunks did as he was told and clicked the second capsule throwing it forward; in a few seconds there were two time machines before them. "I don't know what you're getting at."

Caullin had a thoughtful expression on her face, she looked at sorrell for a second before walking towards the time machines staring at each of them. "So you came three years ago?"

"Correct."

"So this newer looking time machine is yours correct?"

"Correct?"

Caullin looked at tarnuu wth furrowed brows. They both shared a nod, something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Go on gohan," caullin said giving gohan the floor again.

The half saiyan felt nervous with all eyes on him but pressed forward, "when trunks came, he fought frieza and his father killing them both." He started. "In logic, that one instance alone would affect this timeline, but he also gave my dad the heart medicine. If it was just one or the other it'd alter it drastically, but with both everything was thrown into a loop."

"We found that shell inside of the old time machine, but trunks said bulma only built one, the supplies were scarce just for the first model. But both are the same models."

"This is getting _too _weird." Krillin said.

"By coming here, trunks altered this timeline alone with his efforts... But what came a year before wasn't even noticed. Which means that it couldn't directly alter this timeline."

"So you're saying," trunks started with a stern face. "Whatever came one year before I did, came from the loop?"

"Not exactly," gohan answered. "By coming into our time, it caused a loop unknowingly- whatever it was didn't do anything to drastic since everything seemed fine. But when you came that loop was thrown into continuity, by fghting frieza and his father, giving my dad the medicine _indirectly _you altered this time. You were caught in the loop the moment you came to this time."

Everyone looked at gohan with shocked expressions, even goku was surprised with his son's insight to the situation. But he wasn't finished.

"You said in _your _timeline, cell never got to absorb androids seventeen and eighteen because you destroyed them before he got the chance."

Trunks nodded.

"Which could only mean, that one year before you came. You defeated the andorids, but that couldn't be, because you said yourself you and me were no match for them."

"Correct."

"So by traveling through time, a loop was created. The epicenter, was the time machine that came on year prior your arrival. But when you came you altered things by two decisions as I said before, the loop was thrown into its own cycle. There's our time, your time, and there's another timeline where you were killed and the time machine was used and stored here, while it plotted not making a move to alter anything."

"Gohan, how did you figure that all out?" Krillin asked dumbfounded.

The half saiyan shrugged, "I guess studying physics and quantum mechanics helped. Sorrell helped me piece a few things together." He looked at his cousin with a smile.

"So," caullin spoke. "What came one year before?"

"In _that _timeline," sorrell took over exlaining he could see gohan was thirsty from all that talking. "Trunks defeated the androids, which means cell had no way to achieve "perfection" so he killed trunks and stole the time machine."

"He's played us every step of the way," tein snarled in complete anger, veins were throbbing from his forehead he was so irate. "How could we be so careless."

"It's not your fault tien," piccolo spoke now. "You forget, cell was created from all of our cells. Which means that he has intelligence, patience, and cunning." He explained. "He must've been expecting trunks to come to this timeline, android nineteen and the heart virus took care of goku, while we searched for gero and his lab. Cell had all of that time and then some to plot his course of action. While we were searching after the "petals" we completely overlooked the "roots" damn him."

Tarnuu felt a pang of pride swell in his chest, gohan was not just a warrior but intelligent. Just like sorrell no wonder they got along so well, they were both enigmas in a sense.

A sense of dread overcame krillin. "So you're saying cell has planned this entire thing from start to finish?"

"From start, yes," sorrell replied. "But it's not finished, not yet."

"So what else can go wrong, will two cells just pop up now?" Krillin almost yelped.

"No," gohan was happy to put his friend at ease. "It wouldn't be feasible, the loop would cease."

"Well, that's a relief." Krillin breathed a sigh. One cell was bad enough, the thought of two made him want to wet his pants.

"Well now," goku spoke up jovially, breaking the seriousness of the entire conversation and moment. Tarnuu had a good nerve to tell him to shut up again, but they had things to get to. First training! "Don't worry we're going to beat cell, and the earth will be saved." He said casually.

"_Goku _shut up," tarnuu groaned shaking his head. "Now, since all of that is discussed, we can focus on the important things. "First we will help fight against cell I'm going to say it once _don't make_ me _repeat _myself. Secondly, training as I am now I don't stand a chance against cell. Thirdly your instant transmissin."

"Oh, right," goku said with a grin. "We're glad to have you! And you don't have to worry about training there's a place where you can get a whole year of training in just one day. And let's get started on the instant transmission."

"First time travel, time loops, and now a room where time is sped up," caullin said exasperated. "What's next I don't even want to know."

"Sorrell you in?" Tarnuu asked looking at his son, he already knew the answer.

"No doubt," he replied with a smirk, like a true saiyan he was looking forward to this. "I can't let my cousin fight alone and have all of the fun."

"Well, I wouldn't call it fun." Krillin mumbled.

"But there is a time limit of three days, after that the door will disappear and you'll be stuck in there forever." Goku explained with some excitement.

"Always a catch," tarnuu shrugged. "Three days in plenty, I should only need two at the most."

"Oh and only two people can enter at a time."

"Why?" Caullin asked. She didn't like all of these damned rules. She was a saiyan she did what she wanted, when she wanted, how she wanted, and if she was denied she'd plow through them kick ass and take names.

"There's only enough food to support two people in there at a time." Goku explained.

"We always trained as a family I have no intention to change that now," caullin stated with finality holding her head high. "That's how we've always done it."

"Well mother," sorrell started nervously. "I could spend time at goku's house while you guys are training."

"Are you _trying _to _debate _with me sorrell?" Caullin asked smiling softly, but it was everything but a nice smile it had malicious behind it.

"I'm sure chi chi wouldn't mind." Goku added.

Caullin turned towards goku her smile widened. "_Goku _are you teaching my son to talk back?" She asked in a sweet voice. The earth raised saiyan gulped silently feeling her killing intent.

"If it's okay with you," he quickly said.

Caullin looked at tarnuu for his opinion. "What do you tarnuu?"

Tarnuu looked at sorrell who had pleading eyes. He was getting to that age when he wanted to roam around and venture away from them. He knew this day would come, but he wasn't upset his son was growing into a man! If there was only enough food for two people at a time, one of them woud be hungry. "I don't mind, _however." _Tarnuu cut his eyes at his son. "If you pass this out now, _you will _be training with the two of us for one day. _Me and your mother _will not hold back."

Sorrell knew that look. That look before his father leapt into a battle like the god of war himself. He knew what it was like to train with one of them and tarnuu or caullin pulling no punches, but both he'd be hurting... Bad his father was super competitive and caullin never gave up that was bad mix for him. But he sensed how strong cell was, if they didn't pull out all the stops they wouldn't win. "I'll pass." He replied.

Caullin was ready to pounce on him and start smacking him but chose against it. Tarnuu was the head of their family if he agreed she'd concede. But not without giving him a good scare. "Now remember son we're not _holding _anything back, and you'll be in the time chamber with us for a _whole _day."

"I understand mother," he replied rolling his shoulders back. He was growing into a man he couldn't be afraid of a little pain he was a saiyan, pain made him stronger!

"Well if you're ready I'll show you to the time chamber," goku said excitedly. He was struggling not to jump with glee, he couldn't wait to see how strong they were after these two days.

"Kakarot," tarnuu scolded. "Instant transmission!" Tarnuu was going to have to sit down and have a talk with his brother, goku was acting his boot size not his age.

Caullin walked towards dende crouching in front of him. "I've heard namekian can materialize things, could you teach me that?"

"Of course, I'll help anyway I can." Dende replied. "But it takes a lot of practice."

"Could you write down the steps if there is any, or things I should do in a order. Since you won't be in there with us?"

"Yes." Dende replied politely.

"Wait let me," gohan interjected. "She can't read your native language so I'll write down whatever it is dende tells me."

"I can write down whatever goku explains father," sorrell said looking at tarnuu with a shy expression.

"That'd be a great help son. I doubt the oaf knows what a book is." Tarnuu half joked, sorrell laughed at the expense of goku.

"I don't own a book." Goku replied cluelessly.

"Of course." Tarnuu retorted.

After everything was written down the way each person explained it, tarnuu and caullin followed popo as he lead them to the room.

_Genies, time travel what is this a sci fi convention? _Caullin thought.

"Son," caullin turned around to look at him. Sorrell wanted to see his parents off. He was more tenderhearted than the average saiyan and was fond of his parents. "While we're gne for two years I don't want you slacking off on your training." She said sternly.

"I won't mother." He replied honestly.

"Good," tarnuu said glancing back at him. "We'll test that out when you're training with us for one year, so for your sake don't lie."

Sorrell gulped. He was in for it now... "Don't worry I'll be twice as strong by the time you two come out."

"That's my boy," caullin said proudly rubbing his hair roughly. "If they give you a hard time..."

"Don't worry I think they know better." Sorrell said nerovusly scratching his head.

"Quick learners." Tarnuu retorted.

"This it," Mr. Popo said opening the door to the hyperbolic time chamber. "One day in this world, is one year in here. Everything is ready." He said politely.

"Great," caullin said with a smile. "Time to train!"

"Take care son," tarnuu said nodding to sorrell, his boy nodded back and that was fine with him. He didn't need an emotional moment.

The two saiyans slowly stepped into the room. A loud thud sounded in their ears as the door was closed, both were surprised with the echo... But they were in for a shock.

Chapter Four

After seeing his parents off. Sorrell had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. First was the torture session he'd be enduring with his parents, he knew he should've went in with them. He was kicking himself, facing them one on one was bad, facing them two on one was just hell on wheels.

_How am I going to survive this, _he thought as he walked back to the others. The first thing he seen was goku talking casually with that same smile. Sorrell never seen a saiyan smile so much, perhaps the classic smirk. But a smile, that was just plain weird.

Clearly he hit his head, smiling like an idiot when the world was in danger. Was this man really his uncle? It'd have to be some twisted joke that kami was playing on him, he'd blast that fool for toying with him like this.

"Hey," goku waved at sorrell. "Are you ready to head down to see what earth has to offer?" Goku was particularlly excited, sorrell felt like his emotions were erupting inside of him. He forced a straight face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The saiyan replied. From what he observed so far. Piccolo was an observer, and a person that kept to himself. Tien was an old friend who had an attitude. Trunks was headstrong, but still lacked the drive. Vegeta... He was just vegeta. Krillin was nice, he had no problems with him. "Where are we going first, I'm hungry?"

"He's a saiyan alright." Krillin laughed.

"We're going to head to my house," goku replied cheerfully. "I have to introduce you to my wife."

"You don't want to scare him." Krillin half joked. In all truth he was afraid of chi chi, she was a raging woman that even put goku in his place.

"Krillin." Gohan scolded.

"Just saying," krillin mumbled.

Wife? Sorrell knew something about wifes, they were very loud. If he had anything to go off, it'd be bulma. She just yelled and yelled, his senstive ears couldn't handle that. How could vegeta put up with that _every _day? He'd never know, nor did he want to experience the pain and trails of "marriage" he was happy being his own person.

"Hey _brat," _a harsh voice called. Sorrell turned to look at a certain saiyan prince seated with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "When your parents get done, I will be using the room next that goes for _all _of you including the circus clown."

Sorrell was going to say something smart back, but goku beat him to it.

"Ahh, me and gohan don't need that place anymore. "He said confidently. "It'd just hinder our progress, and beat up our bodies."

Vegeta growled quietly. Was kakarot saying he was stronger than him? How dare that low level!

"Well we better get going." Goku said promptly.

"Come on," gohan nodded to sorrell with a friendly smile. He didn't have friends his age, in fact he had no friends. How could he, he was half saiyan.

Sorrell nodded flying off f the lkut keeping pace with gohan and goku with ease. His parents taught him well, as soon as he could walk they were teaching him the basics, and before that he was punching their hands.

He noticed something... Odd about the father and son. They were super saiyans, but didn't seem to be struggling with the upsurge of emotions and... Bloodlust. He heard the legends, saiyans were feared throughout the universe for their destructive power, the legend sent a chill through any being. A warrior with limitless energy capable of destroying entire solar systems with a thought. Who wouldn't be afraid.

He was brought of his musings by his cousin.

"Hey sorrell." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sorrell picked it out instantly. Why was he being mopey?

"What's up?"

"Well I'd like to apologize," gohan explained. He still felt bad about the whole broly incident. Caullin was... Frightening if he didn't know any better she wanted to kill his father on the spot. "My father isn't like other saiyans, he shows mercy. Broly... Had to be dealt with. But I do feel bad after hearing the truth... If only..."

Sorrell didn't know if he should lash out and punch the boy, or just concede. He never did see his uncle, he never knew his uncle or grandpa. Whenever he asked caullin about it she'd say her dad was upset. But why was he upset? His mother was happy? Why couldn't his jackass self be happy!? "He was being controlled," sorrell said with anger in his voice. "Even if you, tried, to speak to him. Get through to him... It wouldn't have worked." He said.

He didn't want to admit that. But it was the truth, he had no doubt broly would've came after him and his mother. Then his father would've stepped in to finish him off. Caullin would've intervened but it wouldn't have done any good. Broly was just out of control. "He wouldn't know what to do with his freedom," sorrell explained. "From what you guys told me... _Paragus_ had him under a firm grip for most of his adolesence, he would've went on to destroy and destroy that's all he knew."

"Still," goku spoke up. "I wish things had been different, maybe if broly was like your mother. Maybe he could've become an ally, a friend." Goku felt sad for a moment. Broly was his toughest opponent yet, he didn't compare to cell. The android had superior intelligence on his side, and would easily outwit the brawling saiyan. With some training broly would've been a force... More than what he was already.

"Maybe you're right," sorrell admitted. Life was a funny thing to him. Some people just had shit for luck, others could do horrible things and live, while the good died young and more often than not tragically. And what idiot said no good deed goes unrewarded? "But even so, I can't brood over a person I never knew. You did what you had to in order to survive."

"I guess you're right." Gohan said.

"Aw, cheer up guys," goku said jovially. They were flying over a city at the moment. Sorrell watched the humans go about their daily things, blissfully unaware of the three warriors flying above them. Could they be that clueless? Or were they just that ignorant? "You said you were hungry right?"

Sorrell's stomach grumbled, answering better than simple words ever could.

"Hahaha!" Goku laughed in good nature. He was glad, that there was another person who got hungry like he did. He never thought twice about it, but gohan didn't pack down as much food as he could. Maybe he'd have someone to have an eating competiton with now that'd be fun with a good spar after. "I'm starving too," goku added. "We should be landing in about ten minutes think you can hold out?"

Sorrell felt insulted. Of course he could. He was a saiyan a little hunger wouldn't bother him... Much he could wait for a few minutes, it wouldn't kill him. "Yeah I'll be fine." Sorrell answered.

"My mom makes the best food," gohan said with pride. "You'll be filled up in no time." If goku could be stuffed from a meal, he was positive anyone else would be stuffed like a pig.

Sorrell wondered what she cooked. He seen a lot of food in the fridge at his house. There was so many different things. He seen cartons with strange writing on them, little round pieces of furit connected to vine, a fruit with green leaves coming out the top of it. His favorite, meat. There was so much different kinds of meat he couldn't begin to figure out which was which, he didn't care it was all going to one place anyways.

Goku, gohan, and sorrell landed in front of a small house. It wasn't large like capsule, but appeared cozy it had a sense of history to it. "Chi chi I'm home. Is dinner ready?" Goku yelled.

Within seconds a woman with black hair came bursting out the door with love in her eyes. Sorrell felt his skin starting to crawl, what was with that look? Chi chi slammed into goku with a force, if he was a human he'd be on his back gasping for air. But he was a saiyan so he responded by wrapping his arms around her. He truly loved her with all of his heart, he'd do everything to protect her.

"Gohan, how _many _times have I told you about turning your hair colors?" She scolded cutting her eyes at him.

"Mom," gohan looked at the grass. He seen it everyday but something about was so gravitating today. His cheeks tinged red from embarassment. "I can't help it, I'm a super saiyan."

Chi chi was about to give him another lecture, and give goku one for good measure but a certain boy with a tail caught her attention. Gohan didn't have any friends his age, she was pleasently surprised to see one.

"_Well,_" she said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Sorrell's and goku' stomach began to rumble. This had be the tenth time since their flight sorrell felt his hunger clawing at him. "Can we eat first please?" Goku asked with his famous grin.

Chi chi huffed but wasn't upset. "Oh, goku you never change." She said dreamily.

"Nope." He said with a laugh.

Sorrell wasn't a ladies man, but he figured goku was not supposed to respond to that. He just ruined every moment. He glanced at gohan who was still looking at the grass.

"What's wrong?" He asked curious. He knew gohan to be happy and laid back being flustered was not in the forefront.

A grumbling answered his questions.

"Oh, my little gohan." Chi chi exclaimed. "Come on I just got dinner finished there's enough for all of you."

"You're the best chi chi." Goku shouted with glee giving her a quick peck on the lips before running into the house in 1.6 nanoseconds. Gohan followed close behind his mother lking at sorrell.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

"My parents." Gohan said quietly sighing quietly.

"It's alright I'm used to it." Sorrell assured patting him on the shoulder. He had his own... Experiences with his parents and their... Games, kissing was the least of his worries when it came to them. They had no shame at all.

They were now seated in the kitchen. Nobody spoke a word as they were too bust stuffing their faces. Bowls and plates piled up. The food was so good! Caullin hadn't cooked yet, so it was nice to have a home cooked meal. Not to mention chi chi made A LOT. Sorrell didn't know why she was done after just one plate, wasn't she hungrier? He shrugged it off helping himself to fifths and sevenths.

"That was great chi chi!" Goku cheered leaning back in the chair, sighing contently as he patted his full stomach. Chi chi knew how to please a saiyan in one aspect.. Her cooking sorrell was still amazed with just how much flavor the food on earth had.

Chi chi smiled kindly, she wasn't one to take praise. But coming from goku she welcomed it. To her it was her duty as the wife to do these things. "Now that we all have full stomachs." She started looking at sorrell, mainly his tail. "Who's your friend gohan?"

The half saiyan wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't sure how she was going to take it. Should he come flat out and say this is my cousin that I just meant hours ago? Or should he lie? He couldn't lie to his mother unless he wanted the frying pan. There wasn't anyway for him to really answer this question, his mother dealt with enough he didn't need her losing it.

"Well, mom," gohan began awkwardly playing with his fingers. "He's-"

Goku wasn't so secretive and just came out with it. "His name is sorrell," he said cheerfully. "He's my nephew and gohan's cousin."

Chi chi gasped as the color drained from her face and everything went black. She fainted hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oh no," gku exclaimed running to her side. "What did I say?" He asked out loud. "Gohan get a towel hurry."

While goku set chi chi down on the couch, gohan did as he was told and got a cold washcloth. He knew his mother was going to lose it... He just knew it. The tail should've been dead give away but for some reason she didn't piece it all together.

Sorrell was just confused, one minute she was awake the next she was out cold on her back, on the floor. He didn't know of a technique like this, how did she just fall unconscious after goku talked to her? Maybe it was his voice or something along those lines, but he shook that thought off. Goku wasn't intelligent enough to understand the frequency waves and how they affected the balance and cooridnation.

Gohan took a seat across from sorrell with a grim expression on his face. "I knew this was going to happen." He said.

"What happened?" Sorrell was just as confused as gohan was in contemplation.

"My mom fainted," gohan said looking back at her mumbling incoherent things while goku waved his hand to create some air flow and opened up a few windows to help.

"Oh so is that why she just fell over?" Sorrell asked.

Gohan nodded.

"I guess she didn't take the news like I expected," goku said sadly. He thought it was exciting to have a nephew, maybe chi chi just got so excited she passed out? That must've been it.

"Maybe you were a little too forward about it." Sorrell said thoughtfully. He didn't see what the big deal was. Why did everyone act this way just because he was a saiyan. It was starting to get on his last nerve. He found no sense in lying about thier relations.

"Sorrell is right dad," gohan said. "You kind of just sprung it on her."

"But I can't lie." Goku argued.

Sorrell and gohan shared a look before deciding it'd be best to just wait until chi chi recovered from her unconscious incoherent stupor so things could be explained more sensibley. Sorrell was happy about one thing, chi chi wasn't loud like bulma.

Caullin stared out in the white void of ever expansion before her. She never felt so overwhelmed before it just went on forever, was there no end to it. Where did it begin? Where did it end? But that overwhelming feeling grew into excitement. This was new experience, to take her training to the next level.

Tarnuu stepped out in the void. His body already used to the effects of ten times gravity, he easily stood looking from side to side. "I never seen such a place." He said to himself walking forward for a few more feet. Caullin joined him to get a better look around.

There wasn't much to look at. The lookout had more to offer than this. There was nothing, it was like they were standing in a different dimension.

Caullin took a look at the piece of paper, she couldn't read most of it but picked out focus, concentrate. She shrugged her shoulders, it seemed simple enough. "Well we better get started," she said imagining her old set of saiyan armor.

Tarnuu glanced at her in shock as her entire body glowed a few seconds later she was wearing new saiyan armor. "Now would you like an outfit like your brother's?" She asked.

Tarnuu scowled, "woman, I'd look like a clown wearing that." He said shaking his head. "Some saiyan armor will suffice."

Caullin wagged her finger, "do it yourself. Just focus and boom." She said. Tarnuu looked at her like she a nutcase, but that was the best way to describe it. She focused on an image and it boomed onto her.

Tarnuu grumbled under his breath before doing as he was told and focused. He thought about his saiyan armor, how it looked, how it felt, all the battles he won while wearing that very saiyan armor. A few seconds later his clothes glowed, replaced with a new set of saiyan armor. "I guess we don't need dressers anymore."

Caullin suppressed a laugh. This would only add to her wardrobe little did tarnuu know. "So, we should get used to maintaining our super saiyan form. Transforming is second nature but it still taxes the body."

"You're a _genius_," tarnuu said with a smile. Caullin really was amazing, he was grateful to have her by his side. But he wasn't going to get all emotional work needed to be done!

He furrowed his brows, a storm of golden energy swirled around him like angry streaks of flames. They trailed upwards lifting his hair on end and turning it into a shade of gold, his eyes turned a ice dark blue, his tail turned a shade of yellow, and his eyebrows turned a shade of gold. He rose his power as far as it could do in this form, then dropped it stopping just before he'd revert back to normal.

Caullin was already in her super saiyan state. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, her hair stood on end, but unlike tarnuu her hair was a shade of silver, her tail and eyebrows were a shade of silver and gray mixed together. She too pushed her power as far it could go, then dropped it just before she'd revert back to normal.

"We'll train like this, and do everything like this for as long as possibe," tarnuu explained. "Our bodies should get used to it, our minds may take a whi-"

Tarnuu was sent flying back into the white abyss before he could finish his sentence. He forgot just how hard she could hit, no doubt she was super elite, she hit like one. He stood to his feet wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth.

Caullin yowled in aggression flying towards him like a bullet with unrestrained fury, throwing a flurry of kicks, punches, and elbows, tarnuu returned the assualt with quick and well placed blocks slipping blows in at the right moment but she'd slip her blows in at unexpected speeds.

Caullin's emotions ran wild while she was a super saiyan. At first she'd maintain her grip, but then something just snapped and she got like this. She knew one thing and that was to fight and plow through anyone and anything. Her saiyan instincts going into over drive, driving her aggression further.

Tarnuu lead her away from the entrance, not wanting to be stuck in this place forever. The two saiyans danced on the ground and high in the air throwing quick and ferocius combinations following them up with precise aimed blasts hoping to take their focus off the other so they could land another blow.

The hyperbolic time chamber was the perfect place for them to train. Caullin would in time have total mastery over this form and her emotions. The gravity increased the further out they went, the climate changed sporadically, the air was thin. Everything meant to push a person to their breaking point in just a few seconds of simply staring out into the space. For a normal person it would drive them crazy, but for a saiyan it was everything they could ask for.

Tarnuu aimed an elbow at her stomach, but caullin phased out of sight appearing behind him sweeping her leg in a tight arc. Tarnuu whirled around blocking it with his forearm, the sheer force behind that blow made him grit his teeth. Smoke swept off of the white floor from the friction of his boots. He held his ground preparing a counter. "So we're done with the warm up, that wasn't long."

Normally there'd be a verbal answer. If from somene as light hearted as goku it'd be 'yeah, you could say that.' From someone as arrogant as vegeta it'd be 'we should've skipped the warm up.' But-Caullin answered by firing combinations forward with unreal ferocity. The two began to move at lightning fast speeds unable to be tracked by the human eye.

"And so you see, sorrell is my nephew and gohan's cousin his parents are training the hyperbolic time chamber. They're going to help us fight cell." Goku finished explaining it all to her.

Chi chi for her part just sat there and listened intently. She didn't say a word just listened.

Sorrell and gohan kept looking at each other then at the floor. It was interesting.

"So let me get this right," chi chi said looking at goku then at sorrell. "That boy is your brother's son, and you have another brother?"

Goku nodded. "I was surprised when I first found out, but now I'm excited it's nice to have another full saiyan around, and he's gohan's age."

Chi chi picked up that cheery tone in his voice. Normally she'd be all smiles, but she knew what he was planning. "Goku, after this whoe cell thing gohan will not be rough housing anymore." She said sternly.

Goku looked hurt. "And besides he should be studying not fighting." Chi chi looked at sorrell as she said this.

That really pissed him off. Where did this earth woman get off, she wasn't his mother, most certainly not. She maybe older but she was not his boss. What saiyan didn't fight, he was a full blooded saiyan he needed to fight, to prove himself in combat. "I don't need to study," sorrell said quietly balling up his fists. "I need to fight, studying won't save the world!"

Gohan looked at sorrell like he was nuts, but then turned to his mother. "See I told you mom," gohan rubbed it in. "I can't study if the planet is blown up."

"That's all fine, but you didn't need to get involved," chi chi scolded. "You're just a child."

"But dad needs my help." Gohan argued. He didn't get why his mother always did this, every damn time he needed to step up. She was there, to give him a lecture about rough housing or studying, she wanted to act like everything was normal. Like the battle for earth wasn't going to fought in a few days, it was ridiculous!

"I'll let it go this one time," chi chi folded her arms stubbornly. "But children shouldn't be fighting."

"I am not a child!" Sorrell said with anger in his voice. Were all women like this on earth? Did they nag and try to control you? Yell at you for no reason? If so he was going to have to speak with his father about tearing a gash through this planet in their true forms. The giant ape, he always embraced that side, that primal part of himself.

If she meant his parents she wouldn't be saying that. If they came here and started blasting holes through the crust she'd be nothing but a pile of ashes then he wouldn't have to hear her mouth.

"Gohan says that all the time, he's only eleven years old." Chi chi chided.

"He's so powerful too," goku added with excitement.

"You're not helping goku, clearly this boy's parents don't know a thing." Chi chi held her nose up.

The three saiyans shared a look of dread. The last thing that either of them wanted was to provoke those two. And chi chi would just do that.

Sorrell, realized, this was an earth woman. She had no idea of saiyans aside from her husband being one, and gohan being a half saiyan. She didn't know of their pride, their honor, the fear they struck in all beings throughout the universe... She was disrespectful... Ignorant... Foolish

He had no doubt his mother would've broke chi chi's arms or just blasted her. No one spoke about her family, she didn't care who it was she'd make them suffer.

His father would've already reduced the entire landscape into a smoking crater. Saiyan fathers weren't affectionate. Yes they loved their children, protected their children, but sorrell was his legacy, caullin's legacy, Saiyan parents wanted nothing more than their children to grow up to be powerful, surpass them in strength to carry on their legacy.

Chi chi was just some ignorant earthling, who had no idea of his ancestry or his parents.

"I'm going to train," sorrell excused himself from the table and left the house. He was a hair trigger away from blasting her face right off, but he couldn't do that. Goku would attack, and then gohan. Once his parents felt his distress through the bond they'd be here faster than lightning and his father would destroy the planet. No one harmed his family.

Sorrell didn't want that to happen. He liked the earth mainly the food and landscapes. He wasn't sure about the humans, if they were as ignorant as chi chi or loud as bulma he doubted he'd have anything that was remotely close to a social life.

Sorrell landed in a wasteland, there was a river nearby and he could pick up the scents of several animals nearby. He was taught how to hunt by his parents, he'd be good on food and water.

He needed to get stronger, his parents were counting on him and would hold him to his claim. He had to be twice as strong as he was before they entered.

He planted his hands on the ground and slowly set himself into a handstand before doing push ups. He was surprised when he seen gohan land a few feet away looking confused.

"What are doing?"

"Training." He said dryly. He remembered watching his parents when he was still a baby when they'd be sparring, he'd always cheer for his mom. She was the best, and scary.

"I mean, why'd you leave?" Gohan asked taking a seat with his legs crossed, He wished he could train more, but his father was firm about them not needing anymore training. Even after korin told him he didn't stand a chance goku was still relaxed. It confused gohan. He wanted to train more, he had to get stronger.

"I don't like when people talk about my parents," sorrell said finishing his two hundredth handstand push up. He kicked off the ground quickly going into a routine of sit ups adding a twist at the count of twenty. "We've been through a lot, they've been through a lot." Sorrell said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked.

Sorrell wasn't going to spill his emotions out, like some love sick teenager. He was a saiyan, things like that he wouldn't easily just express. Besides that they had a problem... Cell. Maybe after this whole thing he could tell him some stuff, but not everything he didn't need to know everything.

"Now isn't the time," sorrell said quietly finishing his six hundredth sit up. "After cell is taken care of, will be a better time. Besides..."

"Besides?"

"My parents are expecting me to be twice as strong, I told them I would be, and they will hold me to that."

Gohan understood why his cousin didn't want to talk about his feelings. He didn't talk about his, being trained by piccolo he learned to keep things close to his chest. His father wasn't there to raise him, his father's enemy raised him. Not even, gohan raised himself. He could still be there for his cousin though.

"Maybe I could help you."

Sorrell stopped doing sit ups and looked at gohan intently. That interested him, he could feel that gohan was incredibly strong but his energy was suppressed to conceal his real power. "Really, how so?"

"Well, first." Gohan said pointing his thumb at his hair. "You have to master super saiyan, then from there it's endless."

Sorrell knew something was different about them. Super saiyan was so natural for them, it was like their natural form. As if they've been born that way, they were so calm at peace with themselves. The inner struggle between raging beasts and person was quelled.

"So I just transform and stay in it as long as possible?" Sorrell was certainly interested now. He used his elbows for support as he leaned back on his arms, looking at gohan intently again.

"Pretty much," gohan nodded. "Me and my dad did it that way, but we were in the time chamber, but I don't see why it won't work now."'

"I see." Sorrell stroked his chin in thought. He'd do it, he'd master super saiyan in two days. He had to, he had no doubt his parents were already doing so themselves. He knew the time difference between that realm and earth, he wouldn't be nearly as proficent in the form, but it was a start. Then when he trained with parents he'd get it down pact.

"I can't believe your dad _actually _let them go in before him," tien was still shocked with what transpired. Vegeta... Prince of saiyans didn't say a word when tarnuu and caullin took a step in front of him. Now he'd be waiting for two days.

"Well," trunks started quietly. "He's probably going to use all of the time he has in those two to three days that he is using that room."

"Then we should decide the order we're going to enter," piccolo spoke up. He was always looking not one step ahead but at least five steps, he may have not been as strong as the saiyans-but his intelligence made up for that lack of raw power.

"As I've said before I will be going in after those two traitors are done," vegeta's harsh voice cracked like a whip. He answered simply, effectively, he didn't mince wrds. Nor did he waste his breath.

"Then I'll be going in after vegeta, that just leaves you trunks, and tien." Piccolo stated with his ever stoic expression.

"Tien?" Trunks asked, looking at his comrade in question.

"I'll go last," the three eyed warrior stated. "I'll need all that time." He was already planning on creating a new technique, one that would take care of cell. With his damned regenration it'd be a long trial to just get rid of the bio android.

"Yes _you _will, earth man." Vegeta said with his classic smirk. He liked pushing the three eyed warrior's buttons, it was hysterical he'd get so mad but couldn't do anything because he knew he stood no chance against the prince.

"No one asked you." He shot back.

Silence

Trunks had been in deep thought for the entire day. Why was his dad so worked up over those two saiyans, he thought-the more help, the better. With five full blooded saiyans now in their corner cell would soon meet his end. But he didn't get that vibe from his father, yes the prince was arrogant, yes he thought himself superior over the others, but never had he seen such anger ooze from him. Even his defeat at the hands of android 18 couldn't compare to the anger trunks felt at that moment in time.

Traitors... Why did he keep calling them traitors? Trunks knew what the word meant, what the word defined. But those two hardly paid any attention to vegeta. Is that what made him so mad, is that what made his blood hotter than the earth's sun. Usually the prince commanded an audience he was always the center, more so than goku. But this time, he was just ignored like he was a common pest. Could it be his pride?

Trunks wasn't sure what to think... He swallowed his nervousness and approached his father with a stern expression.

"Father..."

Vegeta looked up at him from his seat. "What do you want this time boy?"

Trunks didn't miss the anger in his voice, but that was a given. He was starting to realize that. "You kept calling tarnuu and caullin traitors, why? How are they traitors?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in on his son, growling, he decided to answer. "That has no _importance _right now, the only thing important is me surpassing kakarot."

"Jeez, someone's cranky." Tien retorted.

Trunks sighed, his father was impossible. He knew he has come a long way, from what he used to be-when he first came to earth and crushed every bone in goku's body. Trunks didn't see that man sitting before him, he saw a proud man with strength and intelligence. And unbreakable pride only fitting for a prince. He chose it'd be better to wait until this whole cell thing was over.

He now realized, he didn't know much about tarnuu and caullin-except she was broly's older sister, and tarnuu was goku's older brother. Both were incredibly strong, and were willing to help them. But was it out of the goodness of their heart? Or was it for their means afterwards? He didn't know and that bothered him. Goku trusted them, the earth raised saiyan was always like that; trunks trusted his elder's instincts but sometimes it was questionable.

Namely frieza, goku should've finished him off on namek.

Would goku make the same mistake, no tarnuu and goku were brothers. They had a bond that goes beyond just the physical aspect, they were blood. Trunks didn't know much about his heritage, or saiyan pride. But he knew tarnuu wouldn't see to it gku's demis was quick and painless-or slow and painful, that much he gathered.

Caullin from what he could sense, her energy was... Lighter, her eyes were big and doe, innocent like goku's-even more so than the latter. He only knew three other saiyans, from what he heard and knew saiyans were ruthless, savages, their energy would be murky, dark. Caullin's was light, she may have not been completely good like goku, but he assumed she'd protect her family with her life. He couldn't fault her for that.

For now he'd have to wait. His mind couldn't be drifitng like it was. He needed to prepare for his training, he had to get over this weakness of his ultra state? But how? He'd figure it out.

Chapter Five

Tarnuu growled, he massage his stomach area. His armor was cracked, bruises, and cuts littered his body. He hasn't taken a break since he entered the chamber.

Caullin was still a raging beast, she was in the same condition as tarnuu; but it wasn't affecting her abilities. It was almost like she was immune to pain.

They fought now for one hundred hours. He was now getting a grasp on the super saiyan form. It was challenging at first, the upsurge of emotions was always an issue for him. Slowly he was harnessing them keeping them in check. But he had a long way to go.

"Grr..." Caullin gritted her teeth glaring daggers at tarnuu. Right now, she was just out of control. Much like the oozaru transformation, a mad voice howled in her mind. Kill. Fight. Two simple things, what a saiyan did best; what they were born to do. But this was different, the thought of ripping a hole through tarnuu made her excited, she didn't know who he was at this moment.

He was an obstacle that was proving to be stubborn, something she couldn't get over. It angered her, that drove her into a raging flurry.

With a yell that voiced ten thousand saiyans all at once with her own voice she shot forward aiming a kick at his head, tarnuu leapt to the side. But he took her feint with lightning fast reflexes and sheer tenacity she slammed her elbow into his face sending him shooting away from her, but she didn't give him any room to breathe she was upon him landing blw after blow. Tarnuu was shaken up from that elbow, his sight blurred for a second and he felt the middle of his eyes get sticky.

"Haa!" Caullin aimed a kick low for his shin to knock him off balance. Tarnuu leapt over her charging an energy blast in his hand he let it loose, the blast detonated with earth shattering force launching the female saiyan away from him. It was a mixture of rage and pain that escaped her lips in a primal scream.

Tarnuu wasn't idle, what breathing room he did have wouldn't last. He surged towards her, throwing a punch. Caullin's senses flared, she moved her head to side just a nanosecond before the blow would've connected. This wasn't a friendly blow it would've really hurt her. Acting on instinct she twisted her body swinging her right leg up with the intention to kick his head off his shoulders, tarnuu leaned to his side swinging his left leg down.

Their attacks meant creating a shockwave that seemingly shook the infinite room... Even it was startled by how much raw power these two were exerting.

"Finished?" Tarnuu grunted adding mor strength into his leg to push hers back so he could capitalize on a devestating counter.

"_Not even close,_" she snarled almost incoherently adding more power to her leg. They began to battle for supremacy in a test of pain and strength, tarnuu wasn't going to lose, and caullin refused to give up!

Tarnuu lapsed for a second, caullin took advantage with quick thrust she propelled herself higher into the air breaking the stalemate. She stopped about twenty feet above him glowering like a mad woman. Who did he think he was? To think she'd give up, she didn't know what it meant to give up!

Her breaths were quick, forcing oxygen into her lungs. Sweat poured down like streams sizzling once they touched the floor. She was beaten, bruised, and bloodied but she wasn't going to stop not until he was down for the count, not a second sooner.

Tarnuu's breathing was rapid, fast paced, his lungs craved oxygen. The air was so thin where they were, in the deep depths of the dimension known as the hyperblic time chamber. Sweat poured from him mixing with the blood that was now drying on his forehead. With a quick whip of his arm he cleared his vision, losing that sticky sensation he once had. "I forgot how relentless she really was," he said to himself looking up at his mate.

The stalemate was broken. They both seemed to be even, caullin with her relentless attacks and unmatched ferocity. Tarnuu with his quick, precise blocks and measured out strikes.

Slowly, he was seeing caullin coming to learn control. Months ago she was capable of speaking only shouts of distilled anger and bloodlust, for the first time since then she spoke three words. They were making steady progress.

He had to hand it to his brother. He maybe an obnoxious oaf most of the time who didn't have a clue about the world around him. But he was spot on with training and his explanation of this room.

On the outside world, one day has passed since the two saiyans entered the void known as the time chamber. Everyone was patiently waiting, well except for one person-a certain saiyan prince.

Back on the earth sorrell and gohan were training. Gohan was assisting his cousin in total mastery of super saiyan. He was coming a long way for just one day, he could tell it was hard on his body.

But anytime the half saiyan asked about it sorrell would say it was nothing and kept going.

"Don't use too much energy," gohan instructed as they were trading blows a few feet in the air. They settled to train in a field near the half saiyan's house.

"Right," sorrell said with fierce determination in his voice and eyes. They ate breakfast and headed out to begin his training, goku surprisingly didn't join in the sparring. He was content on just watching.

He was amazed with his nephew and son, gohan came a long way from the once frail and crying boy he once was. His power was incredible, goku wasn't near a quarter as strong as gohan was when he was his age.

He was also amazed with sorrell. The drive, and fierce will the boy had to get stronger was rivaling vegeta. Although he wasn't as obsessive as the proud prince, he still had that fiery will that drove a full blooded saiyan to conquest. To search for a worthy opponent to prove his strength! Goku knew the feeling, since he was a boy the prospect of p a powerful opponent made him jump with glee, to win and surpass his previous limitations was like ecstacy.

He winced when sorrell landed a sharp knee to gohan's abdomen but his son distanced himself to draw sorrell in, his nephew took the bait and recieved the same move via a punch instead.

The time chamber did wonders for his progress, but gohan was a different story. He always knew his son had hidden power but he never knew just how much, how much was lying dormant waiting to be tapped into, harnessed in his small hands. One year was plenty to master super saiyan, in fact they left before the one year was up. Goku hit the 'ceiling' point and found he couldn't increase his power any higher. Of course his technique and endurance steadily increased, the time chamber just wouldn't benefit him.

Gohan hit that 'ceiling' point and broke passed it. Gohan-didn't even realize it. Which surprised goku a great deal, how did his son _not _know he finally surpassed him, son goku savior of the earth? Was it modesty? Or did he genuinely not know?

Back in the air the two boys were both panting, their clothes were torn barely intact. Sorrell settled to wear one of goku's old fighting uniforms it was bit big on him but it was better than shorts that would already be reduced to nothing after this sparring session. Sorrell, for his part, had a grip on his emotions, his drawback was the physical strain the transformation put on his body. He ignore the constant reminder he was still of flesh and bone, he never made excuses. He said he was going to be twice as strong, and he'd be damned if he wasn't.

"Ready to take five?" Gohan asked. Sorrell was improving; if he was outmatched with raw power he'd think of ways around that. Gohan admired that, piccolo taught him the same thing. More and more he realized they were alike in a lot ways. Gohan honestly thought he could use a small break, it was almost dinner time and he needed to wash up.

"I guess," sorrell replied. He wanted to keep going, but his body was screaming for him to stop.

"Hey you guys done up there?" Goku yelled up to them.

"Yeah," gohan replied.

"Alright, wash up, chi chi should have dinner done soon." Goku said cheerfully watching the two boys descend from their posts in the air back to the soft grass. "You did well." He commented with a look of pride.

"Thanks dad," gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He wasn't exactly good with praise, it kind of made him bashful to have the spotlight on him.

Sorrell nodded. He just about caught his breath. Gohan wasn't exactly a teacher; but goku would chip in his knowledge every few minutes to further the training of both the boys. Sorrell had to admit for a brainless oaf, his uncle, goku, was a fighting genius he explained many things that helped sorrell.

Goku's face suddenly scrunched up, his sense of smell was hit with a sledgehammer. "We should get back, you two could use a bath."

Gohan groaned quietly looking at the grass sheepishly.

"And don't forget we're going for a trek in the woods later on, it'd be perfect for you sorrell," goku explained looking at his nephew. "Even if you don't spar, something as simple as this can help you master super saiyan."

"You're right," sorrell agreed. He loved a good spar, but it was sternous on his body, a simple walk could do wonders.

With a nod the three saiyans took to the air flying back to the son house.

Vegeta, prince of saiyans. Took a back seat to no one. He was the prince of a warrior race, he had no equal. No one could come close to his skills, he was of royal blood. The son of a commanding hero of his race.

That's why he was beginning to kick himself for not speaking up when he had the chance. Although he didn't care the two traitors went in before him; he'd be spending the most time in there in the end of everything.

He was pondering if he should've made a notion to go in, to put those two back in their place, namely tarnuu that arrogant punk low level! As soon as cell was reduced to nothing but dust of his atoms by _his _hands he'd turn his focus to tarnuu and put that him in his place, then he'd kick the crap out that circus clown and prove once and for all that he was the most powerful saiyan in the universe, not a circus clown low level, and not an arrogant punk low level.

"Those two better not be taking a nap," the prince fumed. "Important people need to train."

"Father," trunks said in a low voice. "We could use the help."

Vegeta huffed in annoyance looking away from the ivory haired youth. Why did he bject everything he had to say? He was his son, he should respect his opinion not object it.

"Don't worry vegeta," piccolo said. He was getting annoyed with the saiyan prince, they had one more day to wait. It wouldn't kill him to shut his mouth for three seconds. "You're next."

"Of course I am." Vegeta retorted.

Piccolo glowered at him for a second before calming down. He had to keep control of himself, he didn't want to let the arrogant prince rile him up. Maybe in the past before he fused with that wrinkly raisin known as kami, he would've blasted vegeta a few times for good measure. But he was better than that now.

"You, should stop complaining you're next," tien retorted with anger in his voice. Honestly, he just wished vegeta would shut up for five seconds, the prince was ranting about important people training, namely himself. Tien wanted to put him in his place, but for now they had to get along. They were all on the same side.

"No one asked you three eyes." Vegeta quipped.

Trunks shook his head, his father was just too much sometimes. Almost like a child, he found himself apolgizing for his fahter's actions more lately.

"That's better," tarnuu said cracking his knuckles a few times. He was cleaned up now, and materialized another set of armor. It has already been one year and about two months since they first entered the chamber. For the most part he had mastery of the super saiyan state aside from his rage lashing out a couple times.

Caullin was just getting the hang of her super saiyan state. They picked their training up, aiming for more intensity and focus. She needed to focus in order to master her super saiyan form, but the howling only got louder the savage beast that wanted nothing more than to rip bodies apart, destroy planets grew louder, scratching at her mind.

Their training picked up where they left off, sparring for days or months non stop and resting for about a day. Cooking wasn't a problem since she knew the basics of it, there was even a cookbook after experimenting with it she took a liking to cooking like fish to water.

"Alright," tarnuu said stretching out his neck as he stepped into the void again. "Instant transmission."

Caullin was in her super saiyan state, but was visibly struggling to maintain her control. It wasn't so much the physical strain after just a few months her body was used to it, it was her emotions and mind that was the trouble. She'd snap from time t time which would result in her and tarnuu battling like their lifes depended on it. Which in essence they did since one wouldn't give up and the other was super competitive. Thankfully, tarnuu wasn't mad with her about these altercations, instead he began to focus soley on her mastering the super saiyan form.

"Uhh, tarnuu," she said. "I don't think that'll work in here, there's no energy to trace."

Tarnuu felt like a complete fool. _Damn it, _he thought. _She's right what now? There has to be a way!" _He wasn't going to deter from his path, he was going to master this stinking technique if it's the last thing he did!

"It has to work," he said with a scowl thinking of way to improvise. He read the steps that goku explained it in, which wasn't much. But it did make sense. "I'm going to master it!"

"You're being stubborn," she quipped shaking her head. Honestly he was just so stubborn and headstrong. He was determined to do this, but it was impossible how was he going to master a technique that was virtually impossible to do in this place? "The founding basics of this technique is to sense energy, and pinch it with your mind."

"I know that," he replied sending a stary energy blast into the distance to vent his frustrations. "I have to master it!"

Caullin sighed, exasperated, she threw her arms over her head. She was struggling to maintain control in her super saiyan form and tarnuu; wasn't thinking at all with his head, he was going off his emotions. "I don't know how," she exclaimed. "The materialization is somewhat complicated, but with things I'm familiar with I can just poof them up."

Tarnuu looked at her, intrigued, interested, in what she was saying. "Yes, that's right," he said. "But how would that apply with this?"

"It doesn't," she answered. "I'm just explaining some things aren't possible under a certain circumstance."

"To hell with circumstances," he stated with finality. "I create oppurtunities!" He was a saiyan, he wasn't going to just give up it went against his code of honor. He needed to do this, there had to be a way.

"There's nothing but white here," caullin explained annoyingly. "I don't see this happening."

Tarnuu's eyes widened, what did she just say? Nothing? White? See? Here? It sounded stupid, almost nuts. But could that really be the key to him mastering this? "That has to be it."

"What's it?" Caullin was getting really annoyed. They must've went through twenty sets of saiyan armor if not more. Even though it was partly her fault, she didn't care. Tarnuu wasn't helping with trying to do something that wasn't possible.

"To see, visualize, focus and pinch that image." He said absent minded, thinking out loud rather than answering her question directly.

"What are you a median?" She joked.

"No," tarnuu replied shrugging off the comment. He'd get her back later for this. "Instant transmission requires total concentration, you pinch the ki, visuzalize the place, and then the technique is to take effect. That's how gku explained it anyway."

"There. Is. No. Energy. To. Pinch."

"But there is something to visualize, all around us." Tarnuu explained. _But there's no ki around, and I need to focus on caullin and this specific training, I'll work this out later. _

"Can we get back to training now, before I snap again?"

"Yes," tarnuu said with a smirk. "You'll master super saiyan in no time, you're more than halfway there."

"I certainly hope so." Caullin muttered looking at tarnuu intently. "So let's start."

Since they were already super saiyans. Their next words were shouts before they collided their fists like two asteroids slamming into each other. Caullin was making progress, faster than he did with mastering his super saiyan form. He'd train for a few more months then work out some kinks with the instant transmission.

For now he had his focus solely on his mate. She'd be a full power super saiyan before they left this place, he'd see to that.

Goku, sorrell, and gohan were enjoying a feast. They came back to the house, of course chi chi wasn't thrilled gohan looked like he was mugged and sorrell didn't look any better. She began to yell, which really pissed sorrell off. He was beginning to like her, mainly for her coking and the fact she wasn't loud. But nw he realized she was just as loud as that bulma.

Gohan and sorrell decided it was best to take turns washing up. Being pre-teens they wanted their privacy and didn't want any awkward moments between them. Gohan was insistent that sorrell went first, but sorrell kept saying it was his house, his tub, just go and clean up. Gohan countered with you're a guest, so you wash up.

Seeing as it was going nowhere sorrell conceded and took a shower. It stung a bit from the cuts on his body and face, but with his saiyan healing he'd be up to speed in a few hours. He didn't get over the fact they had over ten different shampoos, conditioners. and body washes. He was very confused, which one to use. They all said cleans this better, makes you smell nice. That made him scowl he didn't want to smell like berries he was a warrior not a prissy.

He decided to combine themsince he had a hard time choosing one or the other. He felt like a whole new person when he was finished with his shower. His scap was clean, and the dampness of his hair and tail kept him cool.

After that gohan took his own shower, a much needed shower. He didn't want his mom to be that mad again, he also didn't want sorrell to get upset. From what he gathered he was loyal to his family, and was friendly towards him. They clicked instantly, last thing he wanted was for all of that to end.

That lead them to the kitchen where they were eating pounds of fish that goku caught for dinner-as punishment. Goku didn't care he liked swimming and fishing. Sorrell and gohan were keeping up with the earth raised saiyan plate after plate was left spotless except for a few bones here and there. Sorrell remembered gohan and chi chi telling him a jke about not putting yur hand near gku's plate when he's eating. He didn't get it, but after seeing him wolf down food, it was a funny joke at goku's expense.

"Thank you for the meal," sorrell said politely. He had basic mannerisms, his mother made sure of that. No way was he going to disrespectful under her watch, the first few times he was he was scolded, the other twenty. Well that was something he didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Your welcome sweetie," chi chi said with a small smile. Maybe his parents were so bad after all. He had better manners than goku, he didn't sloppily eat his food. He was much more delicate.

Sorrell groaned inwardly. _Sweetie?, _he thought irately. _What am I pie flavor?!_ He was shcked at how fast her moods changed one minute she was yelling the next she was king and quiet. He never meant someone as weird as she was, were all earth woman like this?

"That reminds me," chi chi said pulling out a piece of folded notebook paper. "Gohan I need you to run an errand for me."

"Alright mom," gohan was happy to help his mother anyway he could. It was the least he could do after running off to train. fight, and go on crazy adventures in space. "You want to come with sorrell?"

Sorrell had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I thought we were hiking in the woods?"

Chi chi was happy to burst that bubble, "no, sometimes my husband doesn't know what he's saying."

"You don't say?" Sorrell asked sarcastically. So much for that now he was stuck as an errand boy!

"I guess I could come with," sorrell said looking to gohan. He did want to spend more time with his cousin after all. Even though he was a half saiyan sorrell loved him, though he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Don't stay out too long," chi chi said starting on the dishes. "I have something special planned for later this week."

"Don't worry mom we won't be long," gohan assured.

The two boys left the house and took flight. Sorrell was still processing the fact he was doing this instead of training. But he got a good spar in earlier, and goku did say that in order to master this form he hadto stay in it as long as possible. It wasn't so bad after all he was with his cousin.

The two boys continued n their route, sorrell followed gohan wherever he went. Not knowing the earth and where everything was he figured it was best to stay close.

It was strange... The fate of the world would be decided in just a few days. And here they were going to pick up stuff for something special chi chi was planning. It was like a normal day, it felt like a normal day. _Could I get used to living like this?_ He asked himself. He was brought out of his musings as gohan began to talk to him, sorrell listened and talked back, they both forgot about the time.

A/N whatever that means! I don't know a thing about quantum mechanincs, did I spell that right? But I hope if anything my explanation about the three timelines caused some sort of.. Something in the people that do read this, cell is a sneaky bastard and that proves it!

Power levels I don't know about that, I never cared too much about it. Too many numbers, too many things to go over. Maybe after this cell arc is done I'll put them up, but until then nope!

Chapter Six

Trunks, the ivory haired warrior of the future. Was deep in thought. He surpassed his father, had so muc power, yet he couldn't even gt close to cell. He sacrificed his mobility for just sheer strength. He felt like an idiot, he should've realized the weakness of that form in the first place, but he didn't his pride blinded him. Not once did he hit cell, yes he outpowered him a few times, but cell had the superior speed and cunning to exploit that weakness.

There had to be a way to maintain all of that power; without losing his speed and mobility. But how? Was there a way? He thought, he achieved a new power. In all honesty he did, but that power was his downfall what good was that sort of strength if he couldn't get his hands on cell.

His mentor gohan, wasn't exactly the best teacher. But he had tremendous respect for the one armed warrior, he was like a father.

_I have to use my time wisely, if there is a way to harness that power without losing speed I will find it, _he thought with fierce determination. Things have gone astray, everything he calculated was thrown into a tail spin. It was a nightmare within a nightmare. How could he be so careless? He should've thought ahead, there were changes, but now he knew it just wasn't because of him. But because of cell.

Trunks hated him with a passion, that was an understatement. Trunks wanted him reduced to nothing, he didn't want to see a trace of him. Not even the dust of his remains, cell was vile, disgusting, a million times worse than those damn androids.

He began to think, thinking back to his first in the time chamber. It was disasterous, in all truth he couldn't handle it. There was nothing, he was surrounded by nothing. The climate was radical, the oxygen levels changed, at times he wanted to call it quits.

Vegeta...

His father walked to the deepest depths of that abyss, away from his prying eyes. Vegeta embraced the void, as if it was calling to him. Trunks followed after him, but vegeta was just gone like he vanished.

After that, trunks was determined to overcome that overwhelming feeling. He became an ascended saiyan, and although his power was incredible, he knew he could take it a step further with more training. And he finally did, but he was so wrapped up in the transformation itself he never thought of its weakness, in his mind it had no weakness.

There were steps he took, in order, to ascend. The first was pumping his ki into his muscles increasing his raw strength for some speed but not too much. That was the ascended state, by pumping even more ki into his muscles he increased his raw strength by three, but his speed was drastically hindered, his mobility practically nonexistent.

He called it the basics, by focusing his ki into his body he increased his strength, forcibly increasing it more. He'd focus on that, the transformation itself, how his bdy reacted, how it felt, how he felt. He now looked at the bigger picture, power was useless if you coudn't use it properly.

"Can we stop now?" Caullin was meditating with tarnuu. This wasn't a fun experience for her, it was very boring.

"No," tarnuu answered with a hint of anger. "We have to get a grip on your emotions while you're transformed, the only way to do that is by meditating." He explained.

Caullin began to pout like a child, tarnuu thought it was adorable, but it was also irritating. "I can't even sit still while I'm transformed, this is just torture." She felt like a caged animal, normally they'd be sparring at this time. But tarnuu was insistent that they sparred sooner than their usual time. She agreed, but didn't expect this.

It was bad enough her emotions always ran a muck when she was a super saiyan, and though she was slowly grasping them. It as still challenging, she was on a razor thin edge, one little slip and she'd lose it, snap.

"I understand," tarnuu was sympathetic, which was a first. He had a very hard time mastering super saiyan, and even now he had some way to go. Meditating wasn't at all easy, in fact it was impossible while he was a super saiyan. The anger, the blood lust, his saiyan instincts increasing driving him to kill; was unpleasent. He and caullin both coped with this the best way they knew how to, giving into their desires. "But this _has _to be done, once you can meditate as a super saiyan and find inner calm, you'll essentially master the super saiyan form."

"What are you? A yoga teacher?" Caullin muttered, it was meant as a joke, but she was pissed off. She hated this, every part of her was screaming, clawing, wanting to cause mayhem.

"Haha," tarnuu faked laughed shaking his head. "This is good." He reasoned.

A few minutes passed, caullin was giving it her best effort, putting her best foot forward. But this wasn't working she needed some way to release all of this! "Tarnuu let's have sex." She came right out with it, she relieved herself of the full lotus position and crawled to him until her hands were on the inside of his legs.

They looked into each other's eyes, gazing, both had fire and hunger. Tarnuu needed a release too, this was the hardest thing he's ever done. They gave into their desires and began to make love right there on the white floor.

Sorrell and gohan arrived in a small city, they landed on the pavement taking a quick look around. It was a ghost town, they didn't see anyone. Sorrell was surprised and not in a good way, everywhere he looked there were humans, but this city was practically desserted save for just a few life signals. Gohan seemed equally disturbed by this as he looked more intently.

"Wonder what happened here," sorrell said out loud taking a few steps forward.

"Cell," gohan grunted with clenched teeth.

Sorrell looked at him questionably, "he's all the way on the other side of the world."

Gohan shook his head with the same frown, he couldn't wat to get rid of cell once and for all. He was a monster, pure and simple. "It was cell, but in his earlier stage, he was going around absorbing innocent people to steal their energy." Gohan said with disgust.

"_Coward_," sorrell muttered. That sickened him, and he was suppose to be have saiyan cells inside of him? Fat chance, he didn't have a saiyan's honor or pride, he was a slimy little coward, insulting the saiyan race, an abomination.

"Trust me you don't want to know all he's done," gohan's face darkened as his tone got dead serious.

"I'd have to agree with you," sorrell admitted. He didn't want to know, going around absorbing weaklings... Was... Disgraceful. Yes, saiyans purged planets, but they were slaves under frieza, his parents tried to change that, but in the end nothing could be done. He wasn't going to let it happen twice, cell had to be dealt with, swiftly, precisely.

"Anyways,"gohan said pushing those thoughts aside. It was too late to do anything now, they just had time.. Time to prepare, time to plan. "We should get the stuff on this list, don't want to be gone too long."

Sorrell nodded.

The two boys ventured forth deeper into the city. As they both suspected before near the outskirts, it was a ghost town. There was an eerie feeling lingering through the air, a stench, something murky. Sorrell was curious though, the last was rather long and he didn't know why chi chi would need all of that stuff, it's not like she was cooking for fifty saiyans at a given time.

"Hey gohan, what exactly is going on? That list looks long." Sorrell asked staring at the piece of paper that gohan would look at every few seconds.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Sorrell figured he picked that up from goku, or it was genetic. If that was the case, he was glad he wasn't goku's son. "My birthday is in a couple days."

"Birthday?" Sorrell asked out loud, almost in a whisper.

"Yup," gohan replied with a small smile. It was going to be an eventful one this year. His mother still needed to meet caullin and tarnuu, which was going to be an experience. She was rather loud, and if experience serves its purpose, caullin would most likely get that look in her eyes again. "Don't you celebrate yours?"

"That was something only the royal family did," sorrell explained. "Not even super elites got to celebrate their birthdays, it was just another day."

"So you never celebrated yours?" Gohan asked with slight shock.

"My mom used to do stuff for me when I was younger," sorrell began to explain. "It was fun, but I've grown out of that kind of thing, or maybe I'd rather not have a spectacle just because I'm another year older." The full saiyan shrugged with a blank expression on his face, "I never thought about it really." He said honestly.

Gohan had a look of sadness in his eyes. How many birthdays has his cousin not celebrated. He didn't know anything about saiyans-his heritage. Learning that the majority if not all the saiyans didn't celebrate their birthdays kind of bummed him out, he always enjoyed it.

"What's with that look again, stop moping." Sorrell said punching his cousin lightly on the shoulder.

"Well," gohan began. "You don't celebrate your birthday. Doesn't that make you sad-a little bit?"

Sorrell pondered on that question, every birthday he had once he was older than eight he just ate a ton of food with his parents. He didn't really mind it, he was a saiyan food made him happy. He never considere having a big celebration, to him it was just a bit much. "I don't really know, I guess not." Sorrell said loking at gohan with a thoughtful expression.

"When is your birthday?" The half saiyan asked curious. Maybe he could plan something without sorrell knowing, it wouldn't be that hard since he didn't seem all that concerned about a celebration.

Sorrell really wished he had a scouter now, even though he could sense energy-a scouter had other purposes. Tracking and setting times accordingly to the world he was, the lunar cycles, etc. He had no clue how months and days related on earth. "Well..." He began trying to think, "I guess it'd be in a few days, depending on the cycle of days here."

Gohan nodded. So it'd be around the same time as his birthday, this was going to be an experience he'd never forget anytime soon.

Just then a shrill cry of fear caught the boys' attention it was close, they were near a forest after all, and it sounded like a woman either that or a boy didn't hit puberty yet. "What was that?" Sorrell asked.

"I don't know," gohan said, a look of concern on his face. "But I have to help whoever it is." He said with determination.

"But what about the list?" Sorrell asked incredously.

"Oh. Well." Gohan gave him a sheepish grin scratching his head.

"Don't tell me," sorrell started getting a bad feeling.

"I won't take long I swear," gohan said, in a goku fashion. "I can't just let that person left to their fate," gohan said-like it was obivous. And sorrell would be alright with running around like a chicken without a head on.

"Fine, but hurry up." Sorrell said, gohan handed him the piece of paper. He grudgingly took it folding his arms stubbornly. _A saiyan, now an errand boy this is ridiculous, _he thought.

"Gohan, where do I go?" Sorrell asked turning to look at his cousin for guidance. He felt a pang of anger slam into him-gohan was gone... "Damn it, now I'm lost!" Sorrell grumbled looking at the strange buildings. "I better get this over with." He mused walking in a random direction-he didn't know where to go, and had no idea what these things were on the list. In fact he couldn't make out the alien writing.

At the son residence, a certain couple was having a bonding experience. Goku laid in the bed with one hand behind his head the other resting on the small of chi chi's back.

Chi chi relieved herself of the bun that kept her hair up; now her black mane could glide freely in the wind coming through their window. It found its place on goku's chest conforming to his chizeled torso.

"My goku," chi chi breathed snuggling on his chest. "That was amazing."

"You were _incredible _chi chi," goku said.

Chi chi, certainly didn't like her husband and son running around with blonde hair-the day came which she feared. Her little boy-joined a gang, and was a punk dying his hair colors. She was stern about no super saiyan, but goku said they had to. It didn't help when twenty dishes were broke because gohan didn't have exactly excellent control over his new power.

But the love making was amazing, goku's strength and endurance left her in cries of ecstacy for literally minutes. Each time they climaxed, he'd stiffen back up a second later and the lovemaking would commence again.

It wasn't easy coming up with a way to get the two boys out of the house-while she knew they were close and wanted them to talk more, this was her original plan. She wanted to catch up with her husband. And they did _a lot _of catching up.

For all of his strength, goku was still gentle enough to where he didn't seriously hurt her, aside from plunging inside of her, which she didn't mind. There was no better feeling-to her then that exact thing, the two of them joined and the world around her melted away.

"You were a fast learner," chi chi winked tracing circles on his chest.

"And you were a good teacher," goku kissed her on the neck sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Her husband may have got on her last nerves-at times. But he was _her _husband for better or worse, she'd always accept him no matter how many transformations he under went, he'd always be that sweet boy she meant all those years ago.

"We should stop," she breathed trying to control the heat surging inside of her. "Gohan and sorrell will be back any minute."

"No," Goku said continuing to kiss her, "I can sense their energy they're still far away." He assured. He didn't want to stop, he spent too much time away from her in the last couple of years. He wanted to make up for that-anyway he could.

A girl no older than sorrell and gohan was being carried by a violent wave river, her yellow shirt and pink overhauls were drenched, her light brown hair done up in pig tails, was undone from the constant jerking of changing motions.

"Help!" She cried. When she first fell in-she tried to swim against the current and find something to grab ahold of, she found a tree root, but the currents were too violent and she ended up taking the root with her.

Gohan was flying at a moderate-fast pace overhead looking for anything that stood out.

"Help!"

He heard the cry, he shot a glance at the girl being carried away by the currents. He wasted no time in flying into the river, a few minutes later he set her on the ground.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Gohan-now realized where his hands were. On her chest. Though her breasts were still developing, gohan had enough sense to take his hands off.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, honestly.

The girl turned and glared at him, "I didn't need your help!" She exclaimed and began to yell at him for helping her.

"I just saved your life." He said and left it at that as he flew back to sorrell's energy signal. Of all the nerve she yelled at him for saving her, he could've let her drown!

_He can fly?_ She questioned mentally as his figure retreated. She looked gasping in approval since she found a basket filled with fruit. "I have to get back to grandpa, I didn't get that boy's name." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"I swear the things I do," sorrell grumbled. He had been walking-aimlessly now for a half hour. No stores were open he was beginning to wonder if this was just one giant waste of time. "This is just ludicrous." He felt like an idiot, oh he was going let gohan have it when he came back.

Sending him on a wild goose chase, to find a store. In an empty city, with all closed stores. What was this a comedy convention, sorrell didn't find this funny-not one bit.

"Is that the place?" He asked out loud, there was a little shop. He was a little surprised when he saw two two thugs giving an old man with a gray moustache a hard time.

"You _have _to give us the stuff," the shorter thug of the two said.

"You're not getting it _without _money." The owner of the shop stated unfazed.

"But it's _for_ the shelter from cell," the taller thug argued.

"That shelter won't _save _anyone from cell," the man replied.

"Maybe we should _persuade _you," the shorter thug stated with finality and began to go about breaking things.

"You better stop," sorrell suddenly said.

"What _are_ you going to do about it kid?" The taller thug asked.

_I am not a kid!_ Sorrell thought, before sorrell could say something back he heard a voice yell from the outside nearby.

"Cell's here."

The two thugs were out the door instantly running for the hills, but sorrell remained motionless. _Cowards, I can sense cell is still on the other side of the planet_. At that moment the little girl that gohan saved earlier came in the door grinning.

"Ms. Lime," the man began. "Are you making up stories again?"

"It got rid of them." She replied.

"Be that as it may," the man said. "Cell being here, is nothing to joke about. Now what can I do for you, young man?" The man asked.

"I need the things on the list, for my aunt," sorrell said handing the list to the man.

It was night time-well what tarnuu considered to be night time in the time chamber. He was happy he followed caullin's advice earlier, he felt great. Currenlty she was sleeping in the bedroom. It had been a hard day of training after their release and it left both of them exhausted, but what cuahgt his attention more than anything.

They were still in their super saiyan state.

Yes! The progress and hardwork was not reaing results, rewards for all the hardwork. But currently she was in her normal state since she was asleep.

Tarnuu now stood in the ever infinite room, pondering on his next move.

Instant transmission.

From what he could gather, goku was a sponce when it came t mastering new techniques-slow at first, but once he got the hang of it you'd never believe it took him that much time to learn it.

The instant transmission, would be a lifesaver, something to tip the scales in the battle against cell. He had to master it, but caullin's previous statements were true, it was... Impossible.

He ventured far out, far away from the home at the center of the mass. He needed to be alone, to focus.

_You lock onto the energy signal of the person you want to go to, then you pinch that source with your mind, it takes total concentration, once you do that the technique is basically finished. _

Goku's basic explanation, was all he needed. That explained the steps perfectly, focus, envision, pinch, transmit.

"Maybe I'm overthinking this," he said to himself. "Over complicating things..." He trailed off looking thoughtfully around him, he could understand now why very few could handle this room. It just set in-just where he was, it felt like he was in an abyss, a void, with no end, no start.

Tarnuu closed his eyes, calming himself, starting to focus. Instant transmission, to move at the speed of light at any given times as long the said person could pinpoint and lock onto another's energy source.

"That's it!" Tarnuu exclaimed, his eyes snapped open, realization dawned on him. It was so clear, so obvious, why didn't he see it before? "To move instantly." He said to himself. "I have to adapt the technique, to move at the speed of light, without needing an energy source." He said quietly.

I should do this now. I don't own DBZ or it's characters. I do however own tarnuu, sorrell, and caullin, except for the vegetables I punned them off which is a given!

I need an opinion/s for pairings. Should sorrell and lime be together, gohan and lime, sorrell and videl, gohan and videl?

I need some feedback on the question, so people that DO read this chapter REVIEW and give me AN ANSWER! I'll take it into consideration.

Yes our beloved goten is being concieved at this very moment, goku is a horny toad!

Chapter Seven

"That shouldn't be a problem," the man said.

"As long _as _cell doesn't show up again," lime quickly added.

"So cell was here?" Sorrell asked.

By now gohan had joined his cousin, he was surprised to see the girl that chewed him out for saving his life in the same shop.

"Yes," the man answered. "However, that was when he was still absorbing people to get stronger..." He paused, walking outside, and began to cut wood, continuing from where he left off. "We all hid as cell almost absorbed everyone else in the area. He got lime's parents. I've been watching over her, here since. The remaning survivors are all trying to build a shelter to hide in. They just don't realize it is futile. If cell shows up again, there's nothing that can save you. That's why we'll be spending the remaining days we have left, and hope someone will show up that's strong enough to beat that monster as the tournament he's holding."

Sorrell was just disgusted, he wanted to give cell the benfit of the doubt-call it his saiyan honor, but he wanted to believe it was a lie. Absorbing defenseless people just to increase his power, was despicable. Cell had no saiyan pride!

"Why do you carry that sword with you," lime asked gohan. "Is it for protection against cell?"

"No," gohan replied, flatly. "With cell's regenerative abilities, it wouldn't do much good with him. I use it mainly for training."

"It's sounds like you've seen cell," the man observed.

"Yeah," gohan replied. "But like with you, it was still when he was incomplete."

"You don't sound that worried. You must be really strong," lime pointed out.

"Yes," gohan said. "I only wish he was in that form still."

"Why?" Lime asked, shocked. "He hasn't been absorbing people, the form he's in now. I think this is much better."

"He's, several more times more powerful in this form," gohan explained. "I could now easily beat him, if he was in either of his two previous forms. But now it maybe tough."

_Stop sounding like a wimp,_ sorrell thought. He was content with just listening and watching. He didn't need to add anything, and gohan seemed to be rather friendly.

"Well, why didn't you beat him then?" Lime asked, anger, and tears forming in her eyes.

"At the time, I wasn't strong enough," gohan answered honestly.

"So, I take it you two will be fighting in the cell games," the man said.

"Yes," gohan and sorrell answered simply.

The man set down the axe he was using for a moment, using this moment to gather his breath. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Let me do it," lime said.

"Child, you're too young."

"I'll chop the wood for you," gohan said.

"Don't trouble yourself, on my account," the man said.

"It's no trouble at all," gohan said honestly, he picked up the pile of wood and threw it up into the air.

"Wait, you need an axe..." Lime started but was silenced by the old man.

"Just watch child."

In a second, gohan had his sword out flashing as he sliced through every piece of wood and had them land neatly in a pile. "Is that alright," gohan asked.

"Lime stared in amazement. "Wow, how'd you do that!?"

"Years of training," gohan answered.

Sorrell smirked. _Guess he isn't too bad after all._

"Tarnuu! If you pop up on me one more time I'm going to blast you!" Caullin shouted throwing a quick blast at him which he simply dodged. She wasn't happy about this, he kept on appearing and disappearing scaring the day lights out of her. It didn't help he'd extinguish his energy so she couldn't track him.

Tarnuu smiled, hearing that statement made him nervous, caullin would indeed blast him or hit him very hard. But she was speaking normally now... As a super saiyan! "Caullin!"

"What!?" She grunted, she wasn't in the mood for talking she wanted to hit him for his little antics.

"You've done it!" He exclaimed cheerfully, he quickly composed himself. _Damn it I'm going to kill kakarot! _He thought as he had a straight face again, that damn goku had him acting all jolly and crap now.

"Did what!?" She didn't know what he was talking about, but... Her eyes widened, she nw just realized what he meant. "You're right," she breathed pulling a lock of her silver hair so she could look at it. "I'm not raging and wild anymore, I'm in control!" She sqeauled in excitement throwing a few quick combinations.

Now that she was in control she wanted to feel how her muscles felt, how her blood rushed with each punch. Before she was like spectator in her own body watching, yet unaware only when she got to the point where she couldn't maintain super saiyan could she speak coherently.

Tarnuu noticed her speed definately increased. He was going to have to make a mental note on that. He didn't want to piss her off now, although it was very hot when she was, like now. A punch to his cranium wasn't something he looked forward to.

"So now what?" Caullin asked forgetting about her anger at the moment, to enthralled with all the power surging through her. It wasn't like normal, the energy was calm and lucid not a raging waterfall, and she was as low as she could go without reverting back to normal. This was simply amazing.

Tarnuu stroked his chin in deep thought, he looked at the hourglasses, forest green sand slowly fell to the bottom hundreds of grains at a time. He estimated they had roughly a day left, it took a year and half for him to completely master his super saiyan form, caullin it took a little longer. "We should keep training, there's always room for improvement."

"I'm going to eat first," caullin said. "I haven't ate since we woke up."

Tarnuu's stomach began to grumble. "Some food would do us good, I'll help."

"Hahah!" Caullin laughed at him. "I'll cook you just wash up you smell."

"I'll need some help though," he said with a smirk.

"Of course," caullin smiled back at him with a wink. She wouldn't have it any other way. "But let's go, I need to eat!" Ever since she got super saiyan down, her hunger just skyrocketed. She had a faster metabolism than the average saiyan-which was saying a lot. She could eat a ton of food, and it'd be digested within at least a half hour to twenty minutes.

Gohan and lime sat under a tree relaxing, while sorrell was perched atop one of the branches musing over his thoughts as the two kids were talking.

"Are you really going to fight cell?" Lime asked, she still couldn't get over it.

"Yeah," gohan answered.

"You don't seem vicious enough to be a fighter," she observed. "Are you sure you can go through it? I mean I know cell is a monster and all, and deserves to die, but do you have the inner strength to do it? Could you live with yourself?

"I've never killed before," gohan replied. "But it's my responsibility to beat cell since I'm one of the few people that actually stand a chance against him."

"Do you? Do you think you'll be able to beat him?" Lime asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I won't go down without a fight." He answered with determination in his voice.

"Well just be careful, you two," she said. "I've lost enough friends and family to cell, I don't want to lose you too."

_I hope gohan doesn't start talking soft next. Of course we'll beat cell, he will die by a saiyan's hands. _Sorrell thought.

Before gohan culd say anything in response he heard a noise off in the distance. "That must be the _grand _opening," sacasm dripped with each word escaping lime's lips. "How, can they honestly think theire little shelter can protect them against cell?"

Gohan and sorrell said nothing as they followed lime towards where the commotion was. A huge crowd of citizens was gathered around a large dome where a short man with a mustache was giving a speech about how this building was going to protect them all from cell.

"I'll show them," lime declared. She took a deep breath and began to shut but gohan's hand covered her mouth before she could say a word.

"Let us handle this," the half saiyan said.

Tarnuu finished his ten thousandth sit up. He worked on the energy part, not it was time to get back to basics. Good ol basic push ups and sits ups. Caullin finished her six thousanth push up, they were in a deeper part of the chamber for the increased gravity and thinner oxygen.

Many-if not all would consider them crazy. Why torture your body to this extent. The answer was simple, to toughen it up. Tarnuu always trained under inhumane conditions, namely with his father who at that time-held nothing back.

Caullin learned to fight on missions, she always fought to kill. A fight to the death was the best way to learn in her opinion, it forced her to think, to plan, to exploit.

"I hope sorrell is alright," caullin said lunging off her hands with ease going to a routine of sits ups.

"He's alright," tarnuu assured still doing sit ups. He grudgingly was wearing a martial arts gi like goku's since the saiyan armor made it difficult to do basic exercises-because the oxy shoulder guards.

His vision was blurred from all of the sweat pouring from his body.

"I don't know earth is a strange place," caullin said thoughtfully. She too wore a martial arts gi since it was easier to move in. She was sweating bullets, normally she'd d this first-the basics, but mastering super saiyan took a front seat to this.

"I know," tarnuu said. Earth was certainly strange. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, smething about the planet almost made him want to stop his conquest. He planned to level it, but he changed his mind. Was it because of goku? "He seems to be adjusting well though."

Caullin finished her four thousandth sit up standing up to her feet, her chest rose and fell every few seconds. This was intense-to say the least. Not only was she being pushed physically, but mentally. Each movement was taxing on her body, just standing required every ounce of focus she had. "Let's spar." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Okay," tarnuu said standing to his feet. Their gis were torn from their previous spar. It was hard to say who looked worse between the two of them, both were covered in sweat, blood, cuts, and bruises. "I'm game then we should get some rest, we'll be leaving afterwards."

"But we have a whole day left!" She whined.

"I know, but we should give our bodies a break," tarnuu explained. "We have an entire day with sorrell, but..." He smirked getting into a stance. "Let's go all out just for good measure."

Caullin smirked back, getting into her own stance, she was hoping he'd say that. If they were leaving it was time they went all out against each other again, just like when they were kids. "Let's do it!"

And with that the two saiyans shot at each other like two plants on a collision course, their clash of blows sent shock waves rattling through the entire room.

Sorrell and gohan calmly walked out of the bushes foowed by lime. "Do you honestly think that thing will protect you from cell?" The half saiyan asked.

The short man turned to him. "Of course it will," he stated. "This is one of the strongest structures on the planet."

"You _underestimate _cell's power," gohan said. "He could destroy this thing without even trying."

Sorrell. Was surprised, but that was replaced with anger. Was this short man that stupid? Was he that ignorant of cell's power?

"What would you know of cell's power?" The man asked angrily.

Gohan and sorrell shared a glance before the half saiyan nodded.

Sorrell raised his hand and created a thin beam of ki and let it fly into the building. The beam of energy penetrated through the ten layers of steel like butter and came out the other side a second later. "That could've easily destroyed the entire structure and everyone in it." Gohan said. "But me and my cousin don't believe in killing innocent people. Cell won't be so nice."

"You little twerp," the man seethed. "How dare you do that to my building! Get him! Men!" Several cronies then filed out of the building and surrounded gohan, sorrell, and lime

Before the men could even make a charge at the trio, the old man from the shop appeared between them and the saiyans. "I'll handle this," he said to gohan.

"Are you sure," gohan asked. "There's quite a few of them, they wouldn't be a warm up for me."

"I know this," the man replied.

"So, you can sense power levels?" Sorrell asked.

"Yes, if that's what you wish to call it. Both of your's are huge but so is cell's."

"Don't worry we can go higher than this," gohan replied.

"I hope so," the man said as the cronies began to make charge at him. The man leapt up and landed a kick on the first goon knocking him aside. As more goons charged at him, the old and experienced martial artist dropped them all with ease.

_Not bad, _sorrell thought. Although compared to a saiyan this old man was nothing, but still his skill and experience was incredible.

"General tao," the short business man yelled. "I need you out here, now!"

Seconds later, a tall man, with robotic arms, robtic eyes, as well as other replacement parts walked out of the building. "What is it that you want?"

"Kill them," the man said pointing at them.

_I wonder if mom was onto something, maybe they are eating those special cherries from the south galaxy. _

A/N someone please explain what the a/n means. I know, I know I haven't got to the cell games. But I wanted the Z warriors to all be more buffed up than in canon excuse the pun.

And, I can't write action, action, action, action, it wears on me after a while and I can't read it.

Anyways I have a poll up, not sure how all that works entirely but do vote... And ask questions if you may, it might be fun to answer them.

Chapter Eight

General tao charged towards the old shop keeper and aimed a punch at his head. The man brought his arm up, blocking the blow just inches before it his face. Unfortunately, tao was faster, he brought his knee up digging it into the man's stomach, then hit home with a uppercut to his face.

The old man, got up, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "I'm not done yet," he said.

"Yes you are, old timer," tao sneered as he took off his mechanical hand and shot a giant-by his standards- beam of energy at the old man.

In an instant, gohan was in the path of the blast, backhanding it with no effort. Where it exploded harmlessly in the air.

"Now what happened?" The boss of the goons askd.

"I happened," gohan said. "Now, stop this, before it gets worse."

General tao's mouth, was open wide, shcok etching his face. "What's your name?" He asked, shaking.

"Gohan," the half saiyan replied.

_For a minute there; I could've sworn it was goku,_ tao thought. _At least it's not him. _With that thought in mind he charged at the young saiyan, throwing punch after punch at the half saiyan, but none came even close to meeting their mark.

"Why don't you just give up?" Gohan asked. "You can't possibly win." With that said, gohan swiftly backhanded tao into a tree where he fell out cold. Gohan turned to the man that ordered their death. "It's wrong. You shouldn't be giving these people false hope," he said as he looked at sorrell nodding slightly.

Sorrell shot a blast at the building destroying it upon contact.

"W-What did you do?" The man asked, freaked out. "Now there's no hope if cell comes again."

"If he could destroy that building so easily, imagine what cell could do." Gohan said turning to the crowd. "Instead of running, and being afraid of cell. We shoudl be hopeful. Cell isn't unbeatable. He can be beat at the little tournament he's holding. I myself, and several of my friends won't allow him to kill anyone else. We will stop him. In the mean time just enjoy what you have. Cell isn't out for blood at the moment. He has promised to wait for the tournament.

He's right, listen to him. "Lime said. "Cel will be defeated."

The crowd erupted in a fit of cheers. At this moment, goku appeared next to his son. "Hey, guys what happened here?"

"It's a long story," gohan answered.

"Your son saved us," lime said. "That assassin wuld have gotten us for sure if it wasn't for him."

_Speak for yourself earth girl. That piece of scrap couldn't even faze me if I was in a coma. _Sorrell thought, anger began to build in him. What was it with these people, ne minute they supported the crook, the next they were cheering from gohan's speec. Which he had to admit-was moving-but soft and uncalled for.

Goku took a glance to where general tao lay unconscious still. "Hey, it's general tao!" He said.

"You know this guy?" Sorrell asked.

"Yup," goku said. "But that's another long story. Anyways, your parents should be exiting the chamber soon. Go ahead and go there, I'll meet back up with you."

"And him?" Sorrell questioned with annoyance, pointing at tao like he was a diseased rodent. He just knew goku wasn't going to let him walk away...

"Oh," goku looked at tao. "Just leave him he's no harm to us."

Too late... Sorrell let a blast fly, it detonated on contact obliterating tao on contact.

"I'll see you there," he said to gohan. "See ya."

"Wait you forgot your stuff," lime said, hurrying to hand the bags over to him.

_You have to be kidding me..._ Sorrell thought, hesitantly taking the groceries.

"Good luck in the tournament," the man said. "I know you'll both he present."

"Come see us again," lime said.

"Okay," gohan said as he raised off of the ground following sorrell. He didn't miss the look of shock and anger flash on his father's face, sorrell didn't even hesitate he just killed tao on the spot like it was the simplest thing. He'd have to talk to him at some point about this. If his father didn't beat him to it.

"I still can't believe we're leaving early," caullin grunted fixing her hair into a ponytail for the moment. She was wearing a martial arts gi, consisting of white baggy pants, a red sash tied to the left, a white baggy shirt, and golden boots that went up to her shins, and golden wrist gaunlets. She was skeptical at first, why-how could a saiyan walk around in such clothing, but she could move easier and wasn't so restricted like when she was wearing her armor.

"I can't believe you tried to make me wear something like that," tarnuu quipped slipping on his black and green saiyan armor to finish off his outfit. No way in hell was he going to wear a "gi" he thought it looked ridiculous, but caullin did look especially sexy in it so he wasn't complaining-he however would not be wearing one anytime soon. "And we've been through ths caullin, our bodies need to recover from all of this training, we at least doubled, maybe even tripled our power since we entered." He reasoned.

"I think you'd look good in something like this," caullin argued nodding to her gi. Perhaps not the same exact ne she was wearing, since they both could use the instant materialization for clothing it wouldn't be that hard to poof up a gi. But of course tarnuu was just being stubborn. "I guess you're right, I feel a lot stronger I just wish I didn't hit a sticking point."

"Yeah I'm not going to wear something like that. Tarnuu stared at her for a second. It bothered him too, why they couldn't take it to the next level. They both discovered early on that they could pump their ki into their muscles, and could take it a step further. But it wasn't smart-their speed began to lack, and it was almst noexistent in the ultra state. More than anything they wanted to function in battle not handicap themselves, so they got as strong as they could in their super saiyan forms... But then it just stopped. So they worked on their technique and endurance.

"It is troubling," tarnuu admitted with a hint of anger. Why? What was holding them back for breaking passed their sticking point in power? "We can figure it out when we come back in here for that one day, maybe by then it'll be clear."

Caullin nodded. She trusted tarnuu, he proved more than once he was more than just a low level soldier. They'd figure this out together, like they always did. "I still wish you'd wear something like this," caullin pouted. Although she seen him naked more times than she could count, she just like to look at his muscular arms, the damn black jumpsuit covered everything up except for his neck and head.

"No," tarnuu answered flatly. He wasn't worried about clothing and outfits, that was trivial at the moment. "Well better get a move on." He stated.

"Fine, fine..." Caullin sighed. Tarnuu never did care about clothes.

With a shared nod, the two saiyans made way, to leave the room that they called home for the last two years. Caullin wasn't thrilled to be leaving, she wanted to figure out this bump in the road. But tarnuu was set on leaving so they could give their bodies sometime to recover, which she didn't disagree with, but it could've waited another day.

On the flip side she was anxious to see her son, and how much he had progressed since they last seen each other.

Vegeta stood outside the time chamber door, his arms folded across his chest, scowling as he paced back and forth impaitently. "Why I let those two go in ahead of me, I don't know why! It's not like either of them will beat cell.

"Father, just calm down," trunks said, trying to reason with him. "We have plenty of time for training."

Everybody's heads turned to the door of the chamber. That power... It was incredible, there's no way it could be coming from those two.

Right on cue, tarnuu and caullin stepped out both looking intense. "This place still isn't much to on the eyes," tarnuu quipped looking at each of the warriors in tow. "It's all yours." He said not even looking at the prince.

Caullin looked questionably at everyone. Why were they all staring at her like she was bat shit crazy?

"I'm going in alone," vegeta snarled. "I don't want any interference." The proud saiyan prince stormed off into the hyperbolic time chamber to begin another year of training.

"Like he needs an excuse," caullin mumbled.

Trunks sighed, that's all he could simply do. "He's impossible."

"Don't worry about trunks," piccolo said. "He's already changed a lot from what he one was. But he won't admit it." Piccolo assured the youth.

Goku looked at his brother then at caullin, after a few seconds he began to grin. Tarnuu scowled, there he goes again with that stupid face! Why did he have to do that!? "Wow, you guys actually did it."

"You sound so surprised kakarot," tarnuu said. Although he was going to admit master super saiyan wa the hardest thing he has ever done, no way was he going to do that. "It was challenging at first, but we managed."

"Caullin... Your hair..." Goku observed with a blank face.

"What about my hair?" She asked starting to glower at him. He didn't like the way he was staring at her, even if it was curiosity only one person could look at her like that.

"It's not like mine," goku replied sheepishly.

"I'm sure my brother's wasn't either," caullin quipped.

"It's because of her genes," sorrell explained looking at his parents in amazement. They were... Strong, it was unbelieveable, and yet they looked so calm. His mother was calm, at peace she wasn't screaming like if she was in her oozaru form.

"Genes?" Goku and trunks asked.

"Another story for another time," tarnuu said. They didn't need to know a complete in depth persepctive, in fact they didn't need any perspective. "Which reminds me brother, you never mentioned there wasn't a trace of ki in that room."

Goku's eyes bucked for a second before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot about that," he said honestly. "So I guess that means you couldn't master instant transmission?" In all honesty, that was the truth tarnuu didn't master instant transmission, in fact he didn't have the basis for the technique.

"You could say that," tarnuu spoke in cryptic code. "But I did improvise, so it all worked out."

"Well, in the case I can't wait!" Goku said excitedly. He wanted to see this "improvise" in battle, after cell of course. He did want have a good spar with his brother.

_When cell is dead, we're having a talk. _Tarnuu thought looking to his son. Who. Was in his super saiyan form, pride swelled in his chest. "I see you've already started," tarnuu acknowledged.

"Of course he did," caullin was quick to respond. "That's my boy." She said with a smile messing up his blonde locks.

"Mom..." Sorrell looked at the white tiles, a tinge of red forming on his cheeks from embarassment. Goku and gohan began to laugh at the boy's expense both seen he was quite uncomfortable with the display of affection. "It's not funny," sorrell grumbled.

"So did anything change while we were gone?" Tarnuu asked, cell was still on the other side of the world from what he could sense. So he was keeping his word on waiting for the tournament. That surprised the saiyan with frieza's cells a part of him he thought he'd be up to something devious.

"No," piccolo answered. "Cell is keeping his word." The namekian didn't feel all at ease with the two saiyans, but gohan and sorrell got along fine, and goku got along with the two saiyans. So he figured they couldn't be so bad, but he was always watchful. One thing that struck him, was the hair. While goku and gohan had a pale-yellowish "tint" tarnuu had a lighter gold and his irises were a icy blue, where goku's and gohan's were a shade of green. Caullin had a light shade of silver color for her hair and her irises were a light, sky blue.

Something was different about them, he'd have to figure it out later.

"So we're using this time to train," trunks added. He wasn't so distant from the two saiyans. Though he didn't knw much about them, he knew he could trust them.

"Oh," goku said with his famous grin. "I have to take you guys to meet my wife, she's been dying to meet you."

Sorrell-didn't-visibly blanch at that. But some color did drain from his face. _This is going to be a disaster. _He thought remembering just how much of a harpy chi chi is. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Another earth woman?" Tarnuu asked with slight interest, he didn't know his brother had a way with the ladies. Saiyans were aggressive when it came to the opposite sex, tarnuu remembered seeing adults, and some of his friends on planet vegeta when they kissed it was ferocious, intense, if it weren't for their tough bodies and strength they'd break each other's faces. Tarnuu couldn't see that happening with goku.

"Her name is chi chi," goku explained not offended in the least. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Sorrell and gohan just looked at each other, sweat drops forming on the back of their heads and faces. They both had one thought

_OH NO!_

"I suppose we could since it's close to our home," caullin said with a small smile. "But we're going to eat first, we ran out of food the second day and I'm starving."

"You too!?" Goku asked. "I'm starved too."

"Dad you just ate an hour ago," gohan sighed. His dad's appetite never ceased to amaze him.

Goku didn't eat nearly enough to compensate for all the love making he and chi chi did. It wasn't his normal hunger, it was more voracious.

"I wonder if your brain is in your stomach," tarnuu quipped with a groan.

"What?" Goku blinked, confused with the statement. My brain's up here." Goku pointed to his spiky head.

"Nevermind let's just go," tarnuu said annoyingly. His brother was just too much, his head was empty, he wondered if there was anything up there-even hollow space.

"Alright I'll meet you guys there," goku said raising two fingers to his forehead nodding to gohan to grab a hold of him, the half saiyan complied and the two disappeared.

Sorrell didn't know how this was going to turn out, if it would even turn out. Chi chi was just... Chi chi and if she said anything out of line, he was sure his mother would literally flip her lid. He glanced at trunks who was deep in his own thoughts. The two started talking a day ago, and though there was more than a ten year difference between their ages, sorrell had respect for the youth from the future. "See you at the tournament trunks." He said with a smirk, like a true saiyan.

Trunks looked at him, fierce determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to miss this for the world. "Count on it sorrell." He said with a smirk, giving him a thumbs up.

Tarnuu wanted to use the technique he discovered while in the chamber, but not in front of everyone here. It's not that he didn't trust them, but such a technique shouldn't be revealed it'd merely be a prideful boast on his behalf. With that in mind, he, caullin, and sorrell flew off of the lookout heading back down to the earth. Once he was sure thy were far enough away he performed it, a second later the three of them were back in their home, in the living room to be exact.

_Instantaneous movement _he said mentally with a small smirk on his face.

**So, ask questions.**

Chapter Nine

Vegeta, prince of all saiyans. Was a perfectionist, he believed that there was n such thing as a no win battle. Time and time again his intillect saved him in tight spots.

In truth, he could've pumped more ki into his muscles. But what was the point? Sacrifice speed, vegeta knew better. First and foremost he was about tactics.

The first thing the prince did, when entered the room. Was fly into the deep part of the room wasting no time. He wasn't going to be surpassed by anyone. Kakarot... That clown was bad enough, how could a low level surpass the prince! He had royal blood. But the thought of tarnuu surpassing him pushed him into a fury, that wasn't going to happen.

Vegeta collapsed onto the white floor. His gloves torn, fingers bloody. His lungs burned, oxygen fueled him, his will driving him further. He swallowed the metallic liquid forcing himself up into a standing position.

"Poor vegeta," a voice chided thrugh the deeper depths of the chamber where even he didn't venture out to/

Vegeta furrowed his brows, that couldn't be right. Nothing could get in here, could it? He ignored it going into a routine of flips and punches.

"You always were a monkey," the voice cracked like a whip. The mocking tone, of total superiority.

The next thing the prince knew he felt his entre face sting. He couldn't control his fall and hit the ground. Hard. He got up prepped to fight, but what stood before him made fear almost paralyze him. Standing over him, was a giant entity with horns and a purple crest, magma detailed its body like veins.

"W-What is that thing?" He exclaimed, anger brooding inside of him.

Sorrell and gohan were both nervous. When they both got home, they barely spoke a word.

Sorrell didn't know what to expect, and gohan didn't. They both hoped it wouldn't blow up.

Tarnuu, caullin, and sorrell left their house thirty minutes later. Tarnuu couldn't object... It was his brother's wife, if he was going to be living on earth better to get to know her.

In the son house, gohan was nervous. He was in formal clothing, his mother said to do it, so he did it. Now he was on the couch, unsure of this. His father looked calm, as he had been since they left the chamber. Gohan couldn't fathom why.

"When are they supposed to be coming?" Chi chi asked impaitently, she was preparing a lot of food. Considering they were saiyans.

"They'll be here any minute," goku answered. He was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the feast to be finished.

"Gohan," chi chi called from the kitchen. "Be polite, and go wait outside for them."

"Yes mom," gohan said nervously. He did as he was told and got up frm his seat, and waited outside. He found himself a little relieved nOt being around his mother, he was nervous about this entire thing.

A few minutes later three specks came into view before landing on the soil. Sorrell was lagging behind his parents, vegeta didn't really get along with chi chi so he heard... So how could this get worse? Sorrell and gohan exchanged a look before the half saiyan said. "Come in."

_This is a disaster, _sorrell thought as he entered the home. He was wearing a pair of shorts and T-shirt.

"So tarnuu, are you planning on finding any employment after cell?" Chi chi asked striking up a conversation with the older saiyan.

"Not really," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm just going to keep on training."

Chi chi laughed, but it wasn't in good nature. Gohan and sorrell were eating, their eyes stuffed on the food in front of them. "Caullin, do you ever plan on just settling down?"

"Settling down?" The female saiyan questioned, confused.

"Becoming a housewife," chi chi put it bluntly. All of the saiyans even tarnuu blanched at that. Not fight! Was chi chi insane!? "Cook, clean..." Chi chi trailed off. Were they really like her husband didn't care about an education?!

"I do that now," caullin replied flatly. "If you're asking will I stop fighting the answer is no." She stated with finality, eating a dumpling with a content smile on her face.

"Woman shouldn't fight," chi chi said with narrowed eyes. "How will you take care of your family if you're fighting?" Chi chi really wanted to say more, but they just started eating twenty minutes ago. No need to get fireworks going so soon.

Sorrell scoffed at this whole thing, but was silenced by his mother with a quick slap to his head. Obviously his mother wasn't expecting this, he thought it'd be best... To take cover with his cousin the first chance they got.

"My boys are strong," caullin said with the utmost confidence. Something about their family was special, they never gave up, even if they were outmatched. "That's all that matters." She said like it was obvious.

"But, what about sorrell's education," chi chi said. "I know, right now... But after cell he should hit the books, I could give him gohan's old stuy books."

"That won't be necessary," tarnuu was happy to slam the brakes on this thing... Now! "No son of mine will waste his time learning useless information when he can become stronger. Doing something like that will only make him slack off."

Chi chi's eyebrow twitched, irritably. Have they just went off the deep end? Goku said something along the same lines, but it wasn't as direct. She was dealing with savages! "An education, isn't "useless junk" it's necessary to live here."

Tarnuu looked dumbfounded, for a moment before he had a slight scowl on his face again. "We live in the mountains, I fail to see your reasoning." What would an education do besides nothing? They weren't near civilization what good would it do? Tarnuu was starting to realize something... Chi chi had to be the head female, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Put him into a school after the cell games," chi chi said like it was so obvious. "Gohan is going to be going to a private school."

The half saiyan, looked to his mother, with pleading eyes. He didn't want to go to school. Books he didn't mind, the thught of trying to fit in... Was a scary thing for him to think of. "Come on mom," he pleaded. "You said to study, not actually enroll."

"Enough, what I say goes!" The human shouted.

"Dad!"

"Sorry gohan," goku said soothingly. "Nothing I can do."

Sorrell felt for his cousin, he really did. But at least he didn't have to study.

"If you two don't intend on enrolling him into school what do you have planned?" Chi chi asked.

"Sorrell will train until he is the strongest warrior," caullin said with no hesitation. "Nothing else matters."

"So if he's brainless..."

"He is not brainless! How can he function right now if he didn't have a brain!?"

"I don't know! You tell me! Since he isn't going to be getting an education! I swear I'm dealing with savages!"

Tarnuu smirked at that. "It's a saiyan thing."

Caullin began to snicker with her husband. Chi chi was just being ridiculous. Sorrell didn't mention she was a bossy, loud mouth who wanted things her way.

"Are you going to have another child?"

Goku, gohan, sorrell, and tarnuu spit out the food in their mouths. "ANOTHER BABY?!"

Caullin thought about it, sorrell was almost grown. If she did have another kid, she wasn't sure how sorrell would get. Growing up on earth may have worked with gohan, but sorrell was raised with saiyan influence. A little brother would be a bad, and a good thing. "I don't know," caullin shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

"It'd be cool if gohan had another little cousin, imagine if he was a super saiyan before even a year old." Goku stated with glee.

An image of an infant with enugh strength to blow up a planet, flying around their house with a dirty daiper flashed in sorrell's mind. That would not be a pretty sight, he was sure after caullin had a talk with him that's stop.

"Only you would see that as fun," tarnuu said, smiling slightly.

"I have it all planned out," chi chi interrupted everyone's train of thought. "You two screwed up with sorrell, but this next child you can make sure he doesn't grow up to be a hooligan."

"Planned out?" Caullin questioned, a hint of anger about her.

"Hooligan?" Sorrell questioned, with a slight glare.

_Kakarot what is your wife thinking?! _Tarnuu thought.

"Yes," chi chi nodded, completely oblivious to caullin's anger. "First the tail has to go he'll never fit in, second he should get started early, I had gohan hitting the books at two years old. Third he needs proper clothing, not a martial arts uniform, and not armor." She nodded with a satsified smile, she said what she needed to say, and felt good about it. She should've known they'd be this way, were all saiyans like this?

Silence

Tarnuu never heard speak that way to caullin, and live to tell about it. He was on guard, he knew chi chi would still try t fight her even though she's weak. If she could talk like that, she'd attack if caullin did... Then things would get out of hand, his point was hit home when he seen a vien bulging from her forehead.

_Sorrell?_

_Gohan..._

_We, um better leave._

_Good idea._

The two younger saiyans cut their telepathic link, looking at their fathers; who didn't feel like getting between these two females for different reasons. Then like lightning the two women lunged at each other. Goku already had his wife in a full nelson while tarnuu had caullin wrapped by the waist. Letting the two shout their frustrations out rather than have caullin beat her to a pulp.

"Are all of you saiyans so barbaric!?"

"I will not remove my child's tail! All saiyans have tails!"

"Goku doesn't, gohan doesn't!"

"Shut up! You're not the mother of my child, you have your own!"

"You could use help, a lot of it."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm always right," chi chi said.

"You should really mind your own business," caullin howled still trying to get loose. She wanted to tear chi chi apart, she was never more disrespected in all of her life!

"It is my business!"

"When I have kids, and how I RAISE THEM!? Is none of your business earth woman!"

"My name is chi chi!" That cut it, she wanted to punch this girl in the face!

Sorrell and gohan quietly, elusively escaped the kitchen area running to the former's room where they'd be free of the tension.

"My ears," tarnuu growled. He knew goku must've been hurting just from the look on his face. Their ears were sensitive, to make matters worse goku had her mouth right by his ear. This had to stop!

"Let me goku! I'm not scared of her!"

"You heard her tarnuu," caullin yelled. "Let me go, I'll tear her apart!"

"That's exactly why I can't," the two brothers said.

The female's eyes bucked to their respective mates, but they quickly locked onto each other again. Caullin didn't like the fact chi chi was a know it all and had to be the head female, caullin didn't take shit from anyone. She wasn't going to start now.

"I'll just break her arms tarnuu," caullin said innocently.

"I'll break your leg!" Chi chi shot back.

"I think we need to get some air," tarnuu said. This was going worse than he thought. His woman was close to ripping kakarot's apart. The only thing stopping her was him, and he was getting tired of being kicked. "Kakarot talk to your woman."

"It's chi chi!" She roared.

Tarnuu did as he said, and went outside with caullin still glaring at the earth woman. Once they were about ten meters away tarnuu set her down on the grass.

"I'm so mad!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Caullin," tarnuu said. "You can't do anything, you could flick her and it'd be over." He said, it was the most obvious thing, and tarnuu normally wouldn't care. But it was his brother's woman and he had a funny feeling about her.

"We have to go back home," caullin said with finality. "She had gone too far tarnuu, nobody talks about my family!"

Tarnuu sighed, he didn't want to hear her mouth. But he wasn't so unreasonable, dinner wouldn't hurt and he was enjoying the meal before the two women began to fight. And he was sure goku wanted to go back to eating, the only thing that went through his head was food and fighting! "Dinner wouldn't be bad."

"Fine, but after that we're leaving and not coming back," caullin said.

"Alright, we're going to go back in. Don't try to kill her, please."

"I can't believe this," chi chi said. She was so mad, was it too much to ask for a scholar in the family. Did they all have to be muscle bound brutes who just wanted to fight!?

"It's kind of exciting," goku said with his famous grin. "I have more spraaing partners now."

"Goku, this is serious," chi chi scolded. "I don't want your brother influencing my gohan."

"Don't worry chi chi," he assured. "Tarnuu wouldn't do that I know he wouldn't."

Chi chi cut her eyes at her husband. He was always so optimistic, normally it'd work but not this time. "Listen goku I won't be rude," she began taking a seat in the kitchen chair taking calming breaths. "I'll finish this dinner, but after that they have to leave, and not come back." She said.

Goku looked sad. But he really wanted to get back to eating, he was starving. He wished everyone could get along, but it took vegeta awhile to come around. They weren't nearly as bad as the prince was, so he just hoped. "Alright," he said hesitantly.

"I can't believe your mom said that," sorrell and gohan said at the same time. With the same expression. They both sighed gohan was on his bed, and sorrell was off in the corner by it.

"You think we should go back?" Sorrell asked, truthfully he didn't want to go back.

"I-I don't know," gohan admitted. He'd be very happy staying in his room with his cousin. He'd sneak them some food, and they'd be safe from harm. But the off chance his mother scolds him for just leaving, he'd chance it. "Let's go back."

"Are you sure?" Sorrell asked, wide eyed slightly.

"No," gohan admitted. "But I don't want to get yelled at for being rude."

Sorrell thought about what his mother would do if he didn't show up, maybe he'd listen to gohan. "I guess you have a point let's go."

Vegeta has been in worse situations. Being beat down by frieza was many that came to mind. But this was on a different scale.

The monster before him had beaten him to pulp, what armr remained was cracked, his torso was explosed, and the blue jumpsuit was almost completely gone. The mocking laughter of the behemoth made him cringe with rage, but every time he attacked he was just knocked aside. It wasn't just a blow he could shake off, in fact he had a broken arm at this moment.

Blood

His tongue saturated with dry crimson liquid, left his throat and mouth metallic. His body was taxed to its limit, his muscles that once swelled with ki, now lost their size. The brilliant yellow glow and teal irises faded now black. _How can this be? _He thought struggling to make sense of the situation. _What the hell is thing? _He growled snapping his arm back into place, it didn't solve the entire problem, but it'd do for now.

"Prince vegeta, you're such a dope," the monster bellowed. "You thought you were a gem, but you're nothing but a dirt clod."

Those words... Frieza..!

"SHUT UP!" He roared, his rage took to new heights. He was up powering up ignoring all of the pain he felt at the moment. His voic cracked through the white void, his golden aura flaring wildly glowing brightly. "I am the prince of all saiyans frieza!" He was going to shout again but it felt like a mountain crashed straight into him. He slid across the floor his ki dropped to nothing.

_I can't move_

He struggled, kicking, pushing, with all of his might and will. But his body wouldn't respond. Bitterly he slammed his head on the floor growling, grunting. Why? How? He was the prince of a fallen race, yet this was his limit? His power? Impossible! His father told him, he had no equal. He had royal blood! How could a low level surpass him time and time again!?"

Kakarot...

The name sent anger pulsating down his spine, that clown! He remembered the battle, how outclassed her was once goku used the kaioken times three, how he was bested when he took it a times four, further humiliation... He had to transform into a great ape, and even then the low level proved to be somewhat a challenge. That laugh, that stupid grin, he hated it! Hated it all!

"Good night sweet prince," the entity roared bringing down it massive foot. Vegeta's eyes widened in realization... This was the end, his death, he'd never surpass kakarot. He'd never be the one to defeat cell. It all cam tumbling on him like a ton of bricks. _NO! _He knew he had no power to give, but he wouldn't die without a fight he threw his arms up catching the foot but it steadily pushed down. His adjusted bones slowly creaking out of place again. Hins fingers ached, his lungs burned, his heart pumping more blood into his system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, not in rage, not in anger, but in anguish. Anguish of dying, anguish of always being second best, anguish of be defeating by a low level, anguish at being beaten by a girl tin can. He screamed and screamed, suddenly his power level spiked, lightning danced around him and it burst forth like a volcano the entity let out a yell before completely vanquishing. Vegeta didn't know what happened, he was exhausted, unable to move he blacked out.

Sorrell and gohan snuck back into the kitchen, thankfully not a second too soon since both of their parents were almost present. Sorrell stilll wanted to go with plan A, steal food and get back to their hideout, but gohan said this was better.

Sorrell didn't believe gohan thought that.

Gohan couldn't believe he said that.

"Well," tarnuu said quietly. This was awkward, he hated women fighting. Even silently, caullin and chi chi were glaring at each other tarnuu didn't want to deal with it. Ans he was sure goku didn't know how to deal with this. "My son says you're a great fighter." That was expected, tarnuu figured goku must've bested vegeta the way the prince glared at him.

"I do train a lot," goku said scratching the back of his head. "He's pretty good himself." He wanted to take the praise off himself, goku was never good with that kind of thing.

"Yeah, he helped me a few days ago," sorrell admitted eating what they called white rice and chicken on earth.

"So, you learned a few things," caullin said looking at her son thoughtfully.

"A few, yes," sorrell said quietly. He didn't want to think about goku's stupid grin at that time, he didn't hate him. It's just that grin made him shiver. "Gohan and I trained from sun rise to the afternoon."

Caullin smiled, pleasently surprised at the statement. The look of discontent on chi chi's face proved her son's statement true. What was she expecting gohan to do, study all day every day and that's just it? Gohan was destined for more than just books. "I'm proud of you son."

Sorrell scratched the top of his head, sheepishly. Why did his mom have to do this in front of everyone?

"I know," goku said excitedly. "I was thinking him and gohan could spar together, but chi chi said books are more important." Goku pouted.

"My boy's education is the most important thing," chi chi stated with finality. She wanted gohan to get the education she or goku never got, they were both fighters. She wanted something different for her son, something better.

Tarnuu just closed his eyes for a brief second ignoring her, caullin looked like she wanted to nuclear but kept herself in check. She had to remember chi chi was weak compared to her, hell a three month old saiyan infant would tear her to shreds, and this was the last and only time she was going to be coming over.

The rest of the meeting went well... The saiyans finished their food. Goku was the most talkative oblivious to all the tension, of course. Then the time came, gohan forgot to mention to sorrell they were having a birthday celebration. Tarnuu was a little apalled he didn't know of this ritual, caullin thought it was a little ridiculous, goku just wanted the entire cake, and sorrell was hiding his red face. The three saiyans watched the entire ritual take place, a lot of pictures were taken. Tarnuu wanted to blast the damned thing but goku said it'd be fun, he had no idea how to use a camera!

Sorrell, participated in the ritual, grudgingly. Gohan didn't seem all that shocked, clearly he was used to this. Sorrell did refuse to wear the party hat.

Then it happened. Gohan, not having complete control of his power, blew his entire cake all over the house. To make matters worse everything in the house was destroyed by the half saiyan and his father. Chi chi then, surprisingly didn't yell, but actually put a pun of humor into the situation. Caullin was surprised at how fast her moods changed.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered, drinking in the white above him. He focused, his fingers twitched. With gritted teeth he began to slowly get up, pain receptors fired off throughout his system shocking him into submission. Collapsing to one knee, he panted struggling to gain his breath. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, dreaming, or if that was real back there.

Chapter Twelve

Anybody watch WWE? Can you believe it TLC this sunday! WWE chapionship AND word championship it's going to be good... For something scripted anyway. I'm at 500+ views I never thought I'd get that far, but I did so here's another chapter! Enjoy, review, feedback and ideas always help.

Sorrell's eyes fluttered open, for a brief second he closed them but the shined onto him urging him to wake up. He didn't want to he had a slight headache from all the yelling yesterday, he just wanted to sleep. The sun shined onto his pillow when he decided to get up finally.

_That went better than I thought it would _he thought groggily. He rose out of his bed heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his day. He wasn't sure what his parents were doing, but the moment he exited his room. The smell of food cooking wafted through the entire house.

Caullin wore a pair of black lace panties and one of tarnuu's T-shirts she had several pots and pans going, cooking all kinds of food. Tarnuu came down the stairs wearing a pair of pants and a tank top, his hair and fur appeared to be damp.

"We survived." He said with a smirk giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please," caullin pushed him off. "Take a shower."

Tarnuu wasn't mad, in fact he was in a pleasent mood. He may have not been getting a lot of action on the battlefield, but he was getting plenty in his bedroom. "My meal better be done when I come back woman."

Caullin rolled her eyes, but wasn't very offended. "I'll be done when it's done."

Tarnuu did as he was told. Yesterday had been a challenge, but tarnuu was glad they got through it with only a couple outbursts from his mate and pleasent night with caullin. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, and soon the water began to soothe him. _I could get used to living life on this planet. _

Sorrell quietly crept into the kitchen, he glanced at a plate of biscuits and made way to steal one.

"Sorrell." Caullin said in a melody tone.

"Hi mom," he said nervously. After last night he wasn't sure if his mom wanted to blast something or just loose it. He was hoping to eat a biscuit before he faced his doom. "I was hungry."

"You know not to take your father's food," she scolded cutting her eyes at him. "He'll kill you. Why are you acting all nervous anyways?" She couldn't understand, their night was good her boys sparred, and her and tarnuu got alone time. She was refreshed and happy.

"No reason," he said quickly taking his seat at the table. "Just cell is all."

"Between all of us one of us will win." caullin said tapping the ladle to her chin.

Sorrell breathed a sigh of relief, she bought his excuse.

"Tarnuu! I'm done!

Tarnuu lazily dried his hair. The cleaning units on earth were strange. They only had one head, where the stations on vegeta had at least three. There were also strange shampoos and body washes he just used one of each product. He got dressed and made his way downstairs.

Caullin had already set the food out in place. She was waiting for tarnuu to arrive so they could dig in. "Good morning my mate." She smiled.

"Morning," tarnuu forced a slight scowl on his face. Her mood was pleasent today... Giddy even. It was making him giddy.

Sorrell looked at his parents for minute before digging into his breakfast.

Trunks was pissed, well that was an understatement. The half saiyan stood motionless in the time chamber.

Vegeta

That man didn't even say three words to the future of the youth when he exited the chamber. By now trunks should be used to it, sure he doesn't want nothing to do with his only son, that's just normal!

He found himself brooding, what did he have to do? Vegeta just ignored him everytime he tried to say anything. He sacrificed everything for his father, and is getting nothing in return. Why was he even bothering?

Trunks shook thse thoughts aside, for now he had more important things to worry about. He took up a half lotus position. Slowly going into a deep meditation, he twitched slightly feeling a tingling sensatin coming from his brain, he quit reacting before his meditation was disturbed,

It wasn't easy, it felt like it was on fire, but at the same time like a thousand pins and needles were jumbling through him. He felt a pulling, he gasped.

There he was loking through his mind's eye at his physical body. He focused, turning into a super saiyan. The feeling of the energy coursing through his body, the feeling of his blood flowing in sync with his energy was unbelieveable.

_Alright, _he focused even more. An earthquake of ki rippled through his body, his muscles swelled to life getting bigger than before. _So I'm ascended, strange why I didn't think of doing this before? _Trunks focused with all of his might, his body bulged, his muscle mass growing twice from before. The ki surging through his body was like a hurricane, untamed, unstable... Unstable. With a breath he transformed back to normal, the strain on his body gone.

"Whew," trunks wiped his brow. "That was intense." He stood to his feet walking back to the living quarters. _Transforming was easy, but switching from one to the next... Is taxing._

Goku looked at chi chi with wide eyes, unsure of what to do or say. Her yelling hurt his ears, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Ever since yesterday she had been really upset, he didn't think it was bad that caullin wanted sorrell to be the strongest warrior in the universe, he had the same hopes for gohan.

"Chi chi..."

"I'm not trying to hear it goku," she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "The nerve of the woman."

"Well, sorrell is her kid." Goku reasoned.

"Some mother she is," chi chi said. "Letting that boy rough house like some brute." She was appalled, what mother let her children fight and train. They should've been at home studying instead.

"Come on chi chi," goku pressed. "She isn't all that bad, compared to her brother." Goku remembered fighting broly, even with all of them fighting together broly was just too much for them to handle. Nothing worked, he didn't get that vibe from caullin. Where broly was crazy, she was controlled although very emotional.

"I don't want you going over there," caullin said sternly looking at her son. "Chi chi is ignorant I don't need her rubbing off on you."

The ony reason caullin didn't break her in half was because tarnuu held her back.

"Mom..." Sorrell wasn't going to let chi chi rub off on him. The last thing he wanted was to have his nose in the books all day and night. "You and chi chi both made it clear yesterday."

"So are you two going meeting away from the house?" Tarnuu asked. He was still eating his food, caullin and sorrell were finished, something was troubling him but he pushed it aside for now.

He didn't care if his son and gohan hung out, it was just the matter of the women he didn't want to deal wth their drama.

"We planned to," sorrell explained. Honestly, things went better than he expected. The whole birthday party thing was really strange, but he was still alive. Earth was intact. "There's an empty field a few miles from here."

"Is she going to start harping on gohan?" Tarnuu had to ask.

"Yeah," sorrell shrugged. "I'm not going to hear any of it." He knew it sounded selfish, it was selfish. But gohan knew what he was doing he wasn't a little kid, chi chi was not sorrell's mother in his eyes she had no authority over him what so ever.

"Poor gohan," caullin mused with a thoughtful expression. "Well, just be back in time for dinner." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Thanks mom," sorrell took off from his seat in a matter of seconds he was out the house.

Tarnuu finished his food with a content sigh, he leaned back stretching out the kinks in his neck and back. "I guess he has a point." He admitted.

"I guess," caullin grumbled starting on the dishes. "How many more days do we have?"

"Kakarot said two counting today." Tarnuu answered.

"I see," caullin looked out the window for a moment deep in thought. "We've been here for six days." She said thoughtfully. It was hard to believe, they were just wanderers who had no home, but now they settled down.

"You've kept track?" Tarnuu asked, surprised. He most certainly didn't keep track of days or time.

"_Somebody _has to since you have no concept of time," caullin said with finality. But didn't seem too upset about it.

"You know sorrell's gone now," tarnuu said, standing up from the chair. He could tell she was wearing panties by her soft skin being shown off.

"I know general," she purred in his ear as he stroked her soft tail.

Trunks moved at lightning speeds, swinging his sword in elaborate arcs, practiced out from years of honing his swordsman ship. His jumpsuit was a dark _dark _blue from all of his sweat. He knew it was risky changing from one form to the next and taxing. But he found his power, if only for a minute increased enough for him to deliver a killing blow or a swing with enugh force to cut an entire mountain in half.

"HAAAA!" Came the shout as he sheathed his sword again panting from his exertion. The ultra state was still draining, too draining. Even changing to normal, r the ascended state and going to the ultra state was taxing on his body.

_Time _he said to himself mentally. _I need time. _He realized that there was no rushing it at this stage. Unlike the transformations themselves, aquiring total mastery over one was a tideous task. He wasn't going for that, he was taking it a step further-or back- depending on how one looked at it.

Transitioning to normal, super, ascended, and ultra in any order so his body could get used to it was challenging. He was confident he could defeat cell's lower forms even if the bio android had an edge in speed.

He swallowed hard, fatigue setting in from maintaining the ultra state for an extended period of time. His callused hand, tightly gripped the handle to his sword, with a battle cry he smoothly brought it out swinging and parrying as if he were fighting a real opponent.

The sword increased his physical training, it'd hep him with the strain of the ultra form. It'd amplify in speed with the ascended and super state, he was slowly and carefully adjusting his body to different levels of stress.

Sorrell sat cross legged in the field where he was supposed to meet his cousin. He took a liking to this place, it was quiet even serene. Here he felt calm, the win blowing through his wild hair. Earth was a strange... Yet oddly wonderful place.

Gohan told him a lot about the planet itself. Sorrell found it interesting. The most interesting part for him; was how in one place it'd be blistering cold and in the next it was blistering hot. For him it made no sense, in a matter of three miles there was that much of a difference?

"Hey," gohan said landing on the grass softly. He was wearing a gi like piccolo's complete with a white cape. "Sorry I'm late."

"I understand," sorrell said with some sympathy. Which was a first for him, but considering last night he assumed it had to be with actually leaving, and explaining. "Let's spar."

Gohan looked apprhensive for a moment before he smiled, "I just thought we could talk for a little bit before we spar."

"Or we could spar first, talk after?"

Gohan wanted to ask him a few things, but a spar wouldn't hurt. He was a little shaken up frm yesterday still, the after math after sorrel and his family left. Perhaps sparring is what he needed to vent. "Alright, but let's skip the warm up." Gohan said throwing his weighted cape off of his shoulders, it made a crater in the ground.

Sorrell curiously looked at it, he never seen something so strange. He took a firm grip of it lifting it off of the ground after a few seconds, "ahh, weighted clothing I see you work out."

"You knew what it was?"

"Of course," sorrell said. Although saiyans didn't use it, their armor was light weight morphed to fit any size. From what he knew, "I have my own, my parents found the value in it." He explained taking off his black shirt and tank top tossing them to the ground where they left an equal sized crater.

Gohan looked surprised, but smirked after a second. His cousin was full of surprises. "Alright," he said taking his stance.

Sorrell stayed silent, getting into his own stance.

They both phased out of sight, gohan blocked his shin with his forearm. They began to trade blows, weaving around the other's strikes with fluid and precision. Sorrell let an energy ball fly, gohan batted it aside disappearing at super speed, sorrell jerked to the side lifting up his leg blcking gohan's elusive kick.

"I thought we were skipping the warm up," sorrell said.

"I guess I forgot," gohan responded with a smirk.

They distanced themselves thrwing a flurry of combinations at break neck speeds moving from the ground to air all in split seconds.

The blade carved its arc through the space around it. Trunks was in a calm state, his eyes fierce, he moved with a certain grace that only a swordsman of the highest calibur attained. There wasn't a better feeling then carving through hordes of enemies with his blade.

His footwork was measured, clean, and precise. Each movement lead to an attack with his sword, he felt his spirit flaring with each movement as he connected his mind and body.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Tarnuu asked, looking at his brother with a blank expression. He wasn't expecting company, but goku could always just pop in.

Goku was about to speak when his stomach grumbled. "Oh, you've come here to eat all of my food." Tarnuu growled.

Goku laughed sheepishly, "I can't help it."

Tarnuu shook his head, goku was just too much. "Come in, I should have leftovers." Tarnuu closed the door nodding to the couch where goku promptly sat and turned the TV on.

"Who's here?" Caullin asked, looking back at tarnuu. She was on her way to take a shower, when she heard the door close. Of course she felt his ki, but she had to make sure, since cell had all of theirs at any given time.

"Just me," goku cheered with a chicken nugget in his hand.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," caullin explained casting a knwing glance at tarnuu, goku couldn't be left alone in the kitchen. He'd tear that place aart trying to find anything that is remotely food. And with that caullin went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Tarnuu watched his brother eat at least seven chicken nuggets at time. He was beginning to think, somehow goku was always hungry. "So, kakarot?"

"I hae a heuw uetihns ohhi ska," he explained with his mouthful.

Tarnuu let out a long, annoyed sigh. Did he havy any sense? "_Finish _chewing your food," he said, it was more like an order. Goku shrugged not seeing the big deal but cmplied after a few seconds he gulped it all down.

"As you were saying..." Tarnuu folded his arms across his chest.

"I have a few questions to ask," goku stated with his usual smile. "I know you're focused on cell, we all are; but..." He didn't know his ancestry, and though it didn't matter he wanted to know what his family was like. Now he could ask these questions.

"I really wanted to wait until after cell," tarnuu said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wouldn't care telling him everything from start to finish, but now wasn't the time. Goku began to pout, his eyes got big. Tarnuu looked away, "don't give me the same look caullin does, I'll answer your questions." Tarnuu grumbled.

Goku grinned. He'd keep it basic, and direct. He didn't care about the rest of the saiyans just his family. "What were mom and dad like?"

Tarnuu stiffened.

Caullin lathered her hair in shampoo when she heard the question faintly. "The one thing you never ask him," she said to herself sadly. _Kakarot what are you thinking?_

"Mother and father..." Tarnuu said the words like they were a dish to be eaten, the words left his lips several times while he processed the question. He never spoke of his family, nor answered any questions about it. It was a long time ago, and as painful as it was he buried those memories just for that reason.

Tarnuu remembered his mother, she was very emotional ten times worse than caullin. But she was tenderhearted, she didn't have the cold eyes like most saiyans, and her energy was lighter. "Father was always away on missions," tarnuu answered. "I rarely, if ever got to see him. We were practically strangers." His father didn't care about him all he cared about was the next fight he'd come back and leave all within an hour never coming home. When he did he was unhappy.

"Really?" Goku asked, looking hurt. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes," tarnuu was happy to burst his bubble. They weren't a happy go lucky family. "He was a great warrior, the greatest of his class. No low level could touch our father back then." Tarnuu's chest swelled with pride remembering the stories tora would tell him, his father was amazing on the battlefield. "But that's all he cared about was fighting."

"He's a saiyan." Goku replied.

"Yes true as it may be," tarnuu started. "Saiyans love to fight. But that's all he cared about, if he wasn't drifting from planet to planet looking for the next fight he was unhappy." It really pissed tarnuu off, his father never said he was proud of him. He wasn't soft or anything, but he wanted his father's acknowledgement and he never got it, they hardly said five words to each other.

"What about mom?" Goku asked, wiselt changing the topic. He seen how upset tarnuu was talking about their father, he couldn't blame him. He just hoped gohan wouldn't feel the same way, since in a way he did the same thing.

"Mother had a good heart," tarnuu said. At least a good heart for a saiyan warrior, goku didn't get all his tender heartedness from the earthlings. "She kept the family together." Tarnuu remembered she was the glue, somehow she kept them altogether. She was miserable being with bardock, but she was thankful for tarnuu.

"She wasn't like other saiyans, she had doe eyes, and a lighter energy," tarnuu explained. In some ways his mother and caullin were similar, but in others completely different. One was that his mother couldn't be controlled.

"I never would've thought," goku said, surprised. King kai told him all saiyans were barbaric killers, and his experiences with them didn't do him any good on his outlook.

Tarnuu chuckled, he glanced at goku who was stuffing away more left overs. A visage of his mother slowly came into effect synicing with his image perfectly. "It's so good!" They both cheered at the same time, guping down the food in the same fashion. "Seeing you, I see that you've taken after our mother."

"Really?"

Tarnuu nodded, "when I think about it... She would've liked a life here on earth... A place to raise her family, start a new with our father..." Tarnuu trailed off brooding in his anger and regret. If only he and caullin acted sooner, maybe the saiyans would still be alive, maybe he could've seen his mother before she died giving birth to goku. All things came to his mind, but it was too late... "I'm certain of it, she would've even got into the earth cultures, and the food." He could already see her cooking a big meal after a hard day of training, how he wanted that... More than ever right now.

"I wish I could've meant her," goku said, a hint of sadness in his voice. His mother sounded like a great person, and a lot like himself. He may look like his father, but he took after his mother in more ways than one. "I'm sure her cooking would be great, and she'd be super strong!" Goku got excited.

Tarnuu looked in awe, it was like seeing his mother all over again. Those eyes, the smile, the laugh, the childlike demeanor. Just in a male body, who was his brother. "You two would've got along," tarnuu knew it was true. Maybe goku's stupidity would've got on her nerves, but she'd still love him after giving him a few good lumps on the head. "Anything else you want to know?"

Goku thought about it, there were some things. But tarnuu seemed to be angry, though he wasn't showing any signs of it. He didn't want to bother his brother with this, in two days they had cell which would take everything they had to beat the bio android. "No, thanks for telling me, it gives me more insight, more peace." Goku smiled lightly.

"Sure," tarnuu replied awkwardly. He was not going to say your welcome.

"I better get going to the lookout, trunks is supposed to be coming out today," goku said with his famous grin. Tarnuu nodded, and with that the earth raised saiyan disappeared.

Sorrell wiped the sweat from his brow, his pants were torn and tattered bruises and cuts covered his body. Gohan had his hands resting on his knees as he gained his breath he was in the same condition. It was a good spar, better than the last.

"Whew," the half saiyan exclaimed rising up. "That was a good workout."

"I'd say," sorrell replied rolling his neck. Gohan was really something else, for someone his age to be this good was unheard of. Sorrell did enjoy a challenge and sparring gohan was a good one.

Now they both sat in the field letting the wind cool them off.

"Sorry about the other night," gohan said, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Don't apologize," sorrell said. "We knew it was going to happen, although it did go better than I expected."

"Same here," gohan said with a light chuckle. His mom was pissed, but he seen her far worse than that. "Hope you didn't mind the party."

Sorrell perked his brow, "with the cake and stuff?"

Gohan nodded.

"I guess not, I'm just never going to wear those hats." He said with a shrug. No way was he going to wear something that made him look like a cone.

"I'm glad," gohan said with a smile. He was glad sorrell enjoyed, he was hoping he would. He wanted him to try and learn many things about the earth, it had so much to offer.

"We better get cleaned up I think your dad is at the lookout," sorrell said. He wasn't going to get sentimental, but he did have fun. Eespecially when gohan got cake to his face, he almost died laughing.

Gohan stretched his senses, eyes widening, "you're right I should go meet him." The half saiyan said. "See you at the tournament."

"Count on it," sorrell answered.

With that the two boys went their separate ways.

Chapter Thirteen

**I absolutely hate hercule, firecracker... I hate writing scenes for the dumbass... So if they seem I don't know nonexistent really short at times that's why. I never liked hercule and that announcer was annoying as hell...**

The remaining days untl the cell games passed quickly and the time for the battle was there before they even knew it.

Cell took in a breath, _ah yes _he thought. "The time has finally come." He clenched and unclenched his fists, hardly able to wait for goku to show up to prove he is perfection and nothing less.

"Ready to go?" Goku asked the other Z warriors.

"Yeah, let's go," gohan said with a hint of nervousness and excitement in his voice.

Goku looked around blinking, "where's vegeta?"

"He went on ahead," piccolo replied.

"Then we'd better get going," goku said as they all took off to where the fate of the universe would be decided.

"You ready?" Tarnuu asked his mate and son.

"Yeah," sorrell said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Vegeta went on ahead," caullin observed. "We should get moving." She looked at her mate and son, both wearing saiyan armor.

"The sap," tarnuu said with a groan. "Let's show this fool, what true saiyans can do." Tarnuu said as they took off following goku's and the others' energy signatures.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer with dark hair and glasses said, "this is your jay firecracker reporting live from the cell games. The world champ is expected to arrive any minute. Wait, here he comes now!"

A big lim drove up and hercule satan stepped out giving the victory sign and generally acting like the ass he is.

"Mr satan," firecracker said. "What are your thoughts on the fight?"

"I'm going to crush this stupid ametuer." Hercule declared.

"Well, you heard it here ladies and gentlemen," firecracker said into the microphone. "Hercule has already declared his victory over cell!"

Just then vegeta landed next to the ring and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Scowling as usual.

"It looks like we have an observer," firecracker said. "How'd he do that?" He asked hercule not missing a beat.

"It's all a trick," hercule said. "Like the one cell uses."

Firecracker walked over to vegeta, and put the microphone in his face. "Do you have any comments to make sir?"

"_Get_ out of my _face_ before _I blast you_ into _oblivion_, vegeta snarled.

The Z warriors stopped in midair as they saw tien, yamcha, and chiatzuo waiting for them. "Glad you could make it," goku said

"We're not going to face cell one on one," tien said. "But we'll be there to try and stop him if everyone else fails."

"That's all we can ask," gohan said.

"Right, let's go then before we're late." Goku said. With that the warriors took off towards the arena once again.

Android sixteen landed right next to the arena, on the opposite side.

"Sixteen," cell said mockingly, with a grin. "It's good to see you. Still alive and kicking I see."

"I will kill you cell," he said in his flat voice.

"Being as weak as you are," cell said with a laugh. "How do you intend on doing that?"

"I've had improvements as well as repairs done," sixteen said.

"Well, things may just get more interesting then." Cell said.

"It appears cell and this newcomer know each other," firecracker observed.

"It's all a trick."

The world champ was interrupted by the rest of the Z warriors landing just outside the ring. Followed by tarnuu, caullin, and sorrell.

_Those three, where did they come from? I have no data on them, no matter. _

"Ah, goku," cell said. "I was wondering if you'd show up, I see you didn't disappoint."

"I'm ready for you cell," goku replied with a smirk. He turned to the rest of the warriors gathered. "Is it okay if I go first?"

"Go ahead." Gohan said.

"Is that okay with you vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Sure, the saiyan prince replied. "We all know it'll be me that ends up beating cell so it doesn't matter."

"Tarnuu?"

"I suppose," the older saiyan mused. "It'll give me time to pick apart his fighting habits, just don't hold anything back."

"Excuse me," firecracker interrupted putting the microphone in front of goku. "Do you intend on fighting cell?"

"Yeah," goku answered. "I'm going first." He said it like it was just so obvious.

"The insolence." Firecracker said. "We all know it'll be the champ hercule that will beat cell. He's going first."

"That dumb ass," krillin said. "He couldn't beat a fly."

"I didn't know the circus was in town." Sorrell said.

"Wait," firecracker said. "You were one of the participants in the last tournament weren't you?"

"Yeah," krillin said.

"Why did you leave early?" Firecracker asked. "Was it because you're were afraid of hercule?"

"I was trying to prevent this whole mess," krillin answered irately. "I could beat that idiot without even breaking a sweat."

"Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen." Firecracker screamed into his microphone. "We have some competitors that claim to be stronger than the world champ but personally I think they were just scared. We'll begin with hercule facing off against the monster cell. We all know this will be the only match of the tournament since hercule will win."

"I don't think... We're going to convince him." Gohan whispered.

"We can kill him." Sorrell suggested.

"He deserves what he gets," yamcha seconded.

"We can always wish him back with everyone else when he dies," tien pointed out.

"A waste of space," caullin scoffed.

"I suppose we'll have to let him humiliate himself before we can get this underway then." Krillin said.

"You're going down, cell," hercule yelled interrupting the conversation. The stupid man walked up to the monster until he was a few feet away and got into a martial arts stance.

"Let's begin," firecracker announced.

With a shout, hercule charged at cell with a kick, it hit square in the monster's face. Cell never flinched, never even looked at the idiot, he never felt the blow itself. Hercule continued his onslaught thrwing punches and kicks wildly.

Finally, cell got bored with hercule and backhanded the loser and sent him flying out of the ring where he hit a mountain, and the ground hard.

"Oh no, hercule has landed outside of the ring, if there any hope left?" Firecracker strood over to where hercule lay. "What happened back there?"

"With the kind of power I got, one little slip can send you flying like that."

"Ladies and gentlemen, hercule's own power is what actually sent him out of the ring. He may be able to beat cell still after all."

"Just shut up already," tarnuu groaned. Tired of this side show.

"Now, who will be first?" Cell asked. "Will it be you, goku?"

"Let's do it," goku said with a smile, excitement coursed through him as he entered the ring taking his stance across from cell.

Seven year gap, a lot can happen in that gap. Maybe I'll have videl and gohan meet before so that whole idiotic thing at orange star doesn't happen and I waste my time. Anyways as always read.

Chapter Fourteen

This was kind of hard for me to type, I was going off the show's fight and what I had in my head. In any case yay a fight scene for those who don't like talking. As usual read, and leave a review.

Goku stared across the ring at cell as the monster got into a fighting stance. "Let's do this."

"Whenever you're ready," cell quipped. He was looking forward to this, proving that he was the perfect organism and they were nothing but mere filth before him.

With that being said, gaku launched at the bio android and aimed a fist at his head, but cell leanded to the right and dodged the blow and brought a knee up to goku's stomach. The blow passed right through goku's after image as gku appeared behind cell aiming a kick of his own.

Cell phased out of sight leaving goku's boot to only hit air. Cell reappeared and let loose a small ki blast at the saiyan warrior. Goku swatted the blast aside, where it exploded harmlessly, and charged back at cell and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at the android.

Cell blocked or dodged every single strike and returned some blows of his own. Gku blocked everything cell had to throw at him, and the two fighters appeared evenly matched.

"Amazing," firecracker said. "This new challenger, seems to be matching cell blow for blow. He may actually beat the monster before hercule has another against cell."

"Goku's power... Is amazing," tien said, in disbelief. He didn't know why goku was so calm before, but now it made sense his power was...

"Yeah he's keeping with cell blow for blow," yamcha added. He knew goku had something up his sleeve to be so relaxed this entire time.

Gohan and tarnuu simply stared at the two fighters with a look of concentration on his face.

"What's wrong bro?" Krillin asked.

"He's analyzing cell's style for weaknesses," piccolo answered for him.

"Why?" Yamcha asked. "Goku will surely beat him."

"It's... Hard to tell," gohan said finally speaking for the first time since the fight started. "They're both still warming up."

"That's just the warm up?" Trunks asked completely shocked. "How strong is your dad?"

Goku and cell landed on opposite ends of the ring, staring each other down. Finally cell broke the silence, "that should do for the warm up," he said as he clenched his fists at his sides and began to power up. His green aura swirled around him as his power began to grow at an alarming rate. A few seconds later he was done, a purple glow flashing on his exoskeleton.

"If you're ready," goku replied. He let out a yell, crossing his arms in front of his face powering up. A golden aura swirled around him as his power rose to nearly match cell's, with another yell he let his power explode. When the dust settled he had a yellow glow on his body for a few seconds.

The saiyan instantly closed the distance between himself and the bio android, aiming a punch at his face. Cell was caught off guard and sent flying back from the startling quick strike. Gku phased into sight above him, his hands ready for a clubbing blow but they passed through only an after image as cell disappeared from sight. Goku raised both of his arms, blocking cell's blow just in time from above. At lightning speed, goku shot his leg up burying it into cell's stomach.

Cell grimaced as he felt a little pain from goku's blow, but quickly reacted by slamming a fist right into the saiyan's face sending him flying back.

Goku flipped off the ring floor stopping his momentum and charged back at cell with a kick aimed at his head. Cell quickly raised an arm to block the blow, but at the last possible second goku appeared behind him with his instant transmission a connected with his shin right on the monster's head.

Cell shot towards the ground like a bullet, but before he could hit. Goku was already there and brought up his knee into the bio android's face sending him flying up into the air. Goku finished up his combo by appearing above cell and bringing down both hands but it passed through cell's after image. Goku whipped around letting out a growl as cell hovered over him.

"Not a bad fight goku, perhaps you are worth enough to fight a warrior of my _supreme _stature." Cell said, breaking the silence.

"Oh boy," goku said. He didn't like the pride, it was a mix of vegeta's and frieza's. Namely, it was just over aggressive confidence.

"Too bad all the fights won't be this good," cell extended his arm down opening his hand.

Goku's eyes widened, "wait... What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of being confined to that ring," cell said smugly. "Oh you might want to tell your friends to watch out."

Realization hit goku, "HEY GET AWAY FROM THE RING!" He shouted, "NOW!"

Vegeta glared up at the two figures before following the advice and striding away.

Faster than anyone could see, cell brought down an energy blast completely olbiterating the ring. Dust clouds stormed around the perimeter as debris rained down.

"Cell just blew up the ring!" Krillin exclaimed.

Where the ring once was, now was a crater with seemingly no end to it.

Jimmy firecracker opened his eyes, blinking hard as it dawned he was still alive. Android sixteen was crouched with his arms spread out. "Y-You saved my life." The reporter stuttered.

The android stood to his full height, "it's time you leave this area is too dangerous." He said turning arund and walking away.

"I don't think so," firecracker said adjusting his tie. "I'm not going to miss the fight of the century."

Tarnuu glanced up at his brother and cell who started their descent to the soil below. _Now the real fight begins_

"He clearly has nappa's cells," caullin mused as she dusted herself off. "Only he'd do something like that out of the blue." She remembered the commander in chief of the whole saiyan army. Fr such a high ranking posiiton it was given to a blubbering giant.

"You like it," cell said staring at goku with a smirk. "Now the whole desert is our ring let's say the last one standing is the winner." He was getting tired f the sand bagging. If goku wasn't going to take the fight to him, he'd bring it to the saiyan.

"I see so it's a fight to finish," goku said with a smile.

"Would you have it any other way?" Cell asked rhetorically. He knew full well the answer.

"No I guess not," goku began to stretch out his right leg readying himself for the fight to come.

"Alright, that's enough talk goku now it's time to end this," cell declared,

Goku looked up with a shocked expression dodging a spiraling yellow blast headed right for him. Cell flew overhead releasing dozens of blasts, goku flew ahead of them but they were picking up speed.

"Get out of there goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Go! Shoot get out there!" Firecracker yelled to the camera man.

"Do I get hazard pay for this?"

Goku phased out of sight dodging a blast, he flew up towards cell throwing his hands forward, a machine gun barrage of blue energy blasts shot towards cell. But Cell kept up his blasts and they slammed into goku detonating with thundeorus force.

Krillin shielded his eyes from the blinding light left behind from the explosion.

Piccolo grunted, keeping his footing as the ground quaked beneath him.

Cell wiped a bit of blood from his lips, "impressive, but it won't be enough." He said but was soon interrupted by another voice.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku started to chant as he gathered energy in his cupped hands.

"You wouldn't," cell said as he sensed the power held in the blast. "If you miss the whole earth would be gone."

"Ha!" Goku shouted, now in front of cell thanks to instant transmission. The kamehameha wave hit with full force lbiterating his entire torso and sending him into the air on the blast before exploding a few minutes later. Cell fell to the ground now missing more than just his torso, but his legs were gone, and most of his lower torso.

"It appears cell has been wounded," firecracker observed, as he spoke into the microphone. "This mysterious fighter could've just saved the planet earth."

"Yeah, he did it," yamcha said with a grin.

"It's not over," gohan said. "Cell will just regenerate."

Sure enough a few minutes later, cell's body parts grew back to normal covered in a green film.

"What's going on champ?" Firecracker asked hercule.

"It's all a trick," hercule replied. "Cell was never hurt to start with, it's all done with mirrors."

"Shut up!" Sorrell grumbled, he just wanted to blast the stupid human. He had no place in this.

"I should've known you'd just regenerate," goku mused staring at the newly formed cell before his eyes.

"Of course, thanks to piccolo's cells," the bi android cackled.

"He just won't die." Snarled the namekian.

Goku was taking heavy breaths, but did a good job hiding it. "I know what you did just now. You pushed all of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing which means this fight is over." The bio android said knowingly.

"That's _not _true!" Goku shouted, clenching his fists at his sides yellow aura blazing around him.

"I'll show you," cell said with a smirk flaring his own yellow aura.

"Flaming fish sticks the cell games will go on, who will take the tournament title now is anybody's guess." Firecracker yelled.

Goku jumped forward throwing a punch, cell dodged to the side slamming a punch right into goku's jaw. The earth raised saiyan turned slamming a reverse kick into cell's face. They both threw a flurry of punches and kicks, both at lightning speed. Gku was moving as fast as he could, but cell was just slightly faster than the saiyan and was taking the fight to him. Both fighters were taking quite a beating.

Finally cell landed a significant blow and sent goku flying back into the ground. "Special beam cannon," the android roared as launched piccolo's signature attack at the saiyan.

Goku disappeared before the beam could hit, and appeared behind cell and slammed a knee to the back of the android's head sending him plummeting to the ground.

Cell was up in less than a second launching himself at goku throwing a punch at the saiyan warrior. The blow connected with goku's face and sent him flying into the ground where he made a crater of his own.

Goku rose up, his clothes in tatters. It felt like one of his ribs but nothing vital was damaged. He wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth and rose out of his hole to face cell again.

"Goku's losing power too fast," trunks exclaimed. "Cell's just too strong for him."

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish cell off," piccolo said. "I don't know how much longer he can keep this up."

"We should help him," tien said.

"No, let kakarot have his fight." Vegeta said. "Then we'll worry about cell."

"But... He can't win," krillin said.

"Yes," vegeta replied flatly. "If this continues, kakarot will die."

"So why aren't we going to do something about it?" Trunks asked, nearly demanding.

"Because it's a one on one fight," vegeta gave the most obvious answer. "There's no honor in interfering."

"Why aren't you helping him?" Trunks finally asked gohan and tarnuu.

"Kakarot's doing alright at the moment," tarnuu replied. "It's not over yet. Kakarot is still standing and cell is starting to get tired as well." _Although he's getting sloppy._

Back on the battlefield. Goku shot at cell and threw another punch at cell, but the android dodged and brought his knee up sinking it into goku's stomach sending a combination of spit and blood flying from his mouth.

Thinking quickly, goku whipped his head frward and head butted cell right in the face, Buying him a few seconds, goku used this little repreve to slam and elbow down on the monster's skull.

Cell flew toward the ground but was halted goku's knee before he could even make a landing. Goku shot a ki blast out at the monster sending him flying into the ground onace again.

With blinding speed, cell shot out of the ground and appeared behind goku and brought the tip of his elbow right into the saiyan's neck sending him flying. Cell appeared in front of the earth raised saiyan before he could get far and brought his knee int goku's face sending him higher into the air. A second later he appeared over goku, bringing down both fists on his back and sent him plunging into the ground making the deepest crater in the fight so far.

Goku slowly got to his feet. His ribs hurt more than before. He guessed he had at least one broken rib. The saiyan warrior began to crawl out of his hole but then suddenly bent over in a coughing fit, spewing blood from his mouth. After a whole minute, finally goku floated out of his hole and stood ready for whatever cell had in store for him.

"You look tired," cell taunted and mocked at the same time. "Is the great goku about out of power?"

"Don't worry about me," goku said getting to his feet, shakily.

"Why don't we both take a nifty senzu bean," cell said. "Then we can make this fight last to be a glorious one.

"No," goku said. "I can't beat you. I forfeit the match."

I know a cliffhanger! But you know what happens so who cares eh! This was kind of hard, but I got through it. Drop a review, and don't forget to vote. Feedback helps, ideas are welcomed.

Chapter fifthteen

"What do you mean you're giving up!?" Sorrell yelled indignantly. After hearing gohan go on and on about his mighty father, goku was just giving up!?

"Goku, you can't quit," krillin exclaimed.

"If you can't beat him who can?" Tien exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked, and angered a few were angered.

"Kakarot..." Tarnuu muttered, "what are you planning?"

Cell looked like a maniac glaring down at goku with a bloodthirsty grin, purple blood from his fight streaking down his paled chin. "If you give up, that means I destroy the earth an all your pathetic friends."

"Who's he calling pathetic?" caullin snarled.

"No," goku said looking up at the cliffside where his comrades were, "there's someone even stronger than I am."

Cell perked his brow, but furrowed it getting mad. "Surely you don't mean piccolo I defeated him in my first form, trunks I already taught him a lesson, oh wait prince vegeta don't make me laugh."

Vegeta snarled loud enough so cell could hear him.

"And those three strangers won't do any good." Cell sneered.

"I'll tear his head off," sorrell grunted about to go and kick cell in the face but tarnuu put a hand on his shoulder. "Father!"

"Just wait," tarnuu said. He was anxious to fight cell too, his rage was putting his sense on the shelf. But he wasn't a kid anymore, cell was still holding back and though he seen his tactics he wanted to pick apart cell's habits more.

"Don't worry," goku said with a mysterious smirk. "You'll have the fight of your life, in fact you'll stand no chance." Goku said confidently.

Cell was intrigued, and insulted by the notion. But a powerful opponent was something he craved right now, his fight with goku was just barely a warm up. "You're truly pathetic, all of the data ger compiled I think he was going seanile at his old age."

Goku ignored the verbal jab, and floated up to the rest of the warriors.

"This is a joke right?" Yamcha asked.

"It has to be," krillin added. "Goku never gives up."

"No I tried my best and cell's just too strong," goku said bluntly.

"Then what do you have planned?" Caullin asked, she didn't care but she wanted to do something.

Goku looked to his only son. Gohan.

"Me?" The half saiyan sqeauked.

Piccolo growled lowly, showing his anger for the first time since the fighting started. "You can't be serious goku!"

"You'll get the boy killed kakarot," vegeta said.

Tarnuu didn't want to be soft, but this was just going too far. "Kakarot..."

"Gohan," goku said getting eye level with his son. "When I was fighting cell was there any time you couldn't follow our movements?"

Piccolo stepped forward. "Gohan is that true?"

The half saiyan looked at the ground, "I seen it all, but it was only because you weren't going all out."

Goku shook his head, "you're just saying that because you're comparing my power to yours. I don't know about cell, but I was giving it my all back there."

Gohan looked his father in the eyes, "but- if you couldn't beat him how can I?" He asked wide eyed.

"Trust me son," goku said resting his hands on gohan's shoulder guards, "you can beat him, you just have to focus on what you're fighting for." Goku's eyes were swimming with pride, "you're the only one that can beat him."

Sorrell wasn't sure what he was seeing right now. Sure, gohan studied and did all that human stuff. But was he seeing... Fear? Fear to fight a powerful opponent, fear of fighting? Fear of power?

"Tarnuu we can't let gohan fight," caullin said in a low whisper. "That boy... He..." Caullin knew gohan enough, if her and chi chi COULD ever get along there'd be much more to learn. But she knew enough, gohan didn't thrist for mayhem. Despite all of that sorrell was still fond of him, if not for her then for sorrell, something else needed to happen.

In the end, it wasn't tarnuu's word. Gohan was not his son, he was kakarot's.

"Hurry up!" Cell bellowed growing impatient. "People don't just kill themselves you know!" He cackled at his statement.

A slow look of determination spread across the boy's face, "I think-I understand." He said softly.

"Make me proud son," goku said.

"Gohan," sorrell said walking up to him. They were both so different, yet so similar. He grew close to the half saiyan over a few days time on earth, he believed in gohan... But he just had a bad feeling about this. "Go out there and kick his ass, make him regret crossing a saiyan, make him regret all he's done!" Sorrell clenched his hand into a fist extending his arm out with a fierce look in his eyes, "don't you dare give up!" Gohan looked at his cousin for a second, such confidence, but it wasn't like his dad's this was fierce and untamed. He smiled bumping his fist with sorrell's.

Sorrell wanted nothing more than to go down there and beat cell until he was just a pile of dust. Disgracing the saiyan race taking for granted all of those abilities he gained from other fighters who worked hard for decades. Everything just handed to him, absorb two tin cans and he's "perfect" bullshit! But sorrell knew he didn't stand a chance, not at this time. And that's what made him angry.

"I won't go down without a fight," gohan said.

Goku helped his son get the shoulder pads off of him, leaving the boy in a purple gi and red sash. Gohan looked at everyone, one last time before jumping off of the cliff and landing on the grund a few feet in front of cell.

"_Tarnuu," _caullin was getting pissed, normally she wouldn't care she liked seeing a good fight. But this was just pushing it, this wasn't planet vegeta! Gohan wasn't raised like that!

"I can't say," tarnuu muttered. He felt pride in his nephew going up against cell, he felt his power. He knew gohan could win. But that didn't change the fact goku didn't know his own boy, gohan would do anything his father asked of him... "If things get out of hand I'll stop it." He assured looking at her with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't allow cell to kill his nephew, even if goku wasn't wise enough to step in.

Caullin looked back down at the battlefield.

"Hey krillin," goku called to his short friend. "Got anymore senzu beans?"

Krillin nodded and pulled out pouch and handed it to goku. He poured one into his hand, turning to face cell.

"Hey cell!" Goku shouted, tossing the bean.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelped.

Sorrell saw trunks take a step forward, as if to intercept the bean, but cell already caught it.

"It's a senzu bean," goku explained. "Eat it."

"What the hell?" Caullin barked. "Kakarot, are you insane!?"

"You know you CAN call me goku," he looked at her with a smile. "And, no, it just wouldn't be fair if gohan beat him now, he has to take him down when cell is at his best."

Tarnuu rested a hand on caullin's shoulder, but she didn't relax under his touch. She continued glaring at goku.

"Kakarot this isn't an exhibition match, this is a fight to the death what are you thinking?" Tarnuu snapped. Maybe if cell was a full blooded saiyan he'd give him that honor. But he wasn't.

"We're talking about cell here," yamcha agreed. "Who cares about being fair?"

_So this dope has some pride after all, but at the cost of gohan? I know he's strong, but... _Sorrell folded his arms across his chest tapping his bicep.

"Trust me," goku said. "Gohan will be fine."

The battle began, cell charged forward throwing the first kick with lightning speed. Gohan brought his arm up to block it, he didn't bend with blow, his face was set with hard determination. Cell smiled, like this power pleased him, and went on the offensive again. Cell rained down blows, high, low, mid keeping the half saiyan on the move, but gohan expertly blocked or dodged each strike. They went like this back and forth for a good few minutes before breaking apart.

Cell smirked and began to speak, "not bad, let's take this up a notch shall we."

With that, cell was on the move again, darting at gohan with blinding speed. This time, gohan wasn't ready cell locked a hand around his throat and began to punch every inch of his body.

Sorrell felt anger swell in him and he took a step forward. Tarnuu grabbed him by his arm turning him around to face him.

"Not yet, the fight just started."

"Father-" sorrell argued.

"Going down there right now won't help anything."

Sorrell growled, turning around being greeted by the sight of gohan being across the valley and into a boulder. He was engulfed by the debris, as dust and rubble erupted in the sky, cell finished it off with a barrage of energy blasts.

"No!" Krillin cried.

Cell began to laugh and faced them, "well, goku, looks like I've won. Now are you going to fight me or not?"

"Nope," goku said pointing to the rubble behind goku. "Pay attention cell."

Cell turned and suddenly with an eruption of power, light exploded around the mound, reducing them to dust particles, and there stood gohan, blood trickling down his lip and forehead from a gash, but otherwise unharmed. He began walking forward, eyes narrowed.

Gohan charged at cell instantly powering up as he aimed a foot at the smirking android. Cell raised his arm with unexpected speed blocking the blow, but was unprepared for the power and speed behind the blow. Gohan's fist connected with the android's face sending him flying back into the cliff as the fight began again.

Cell rose to his feet out of the rubble, and brushed himself off unhurt. "This just got more interesting," he said as he shot towards gohan throwing kicks and punches.

Gohan raised his arms, blocking cell's attacks, he phased out of sight at the last second making cell's punch pass through only an after image. Gohan took advantage of the android being temporarily caught off guard and appeared behind cell planting his knee right in the back of cell's head sending the monster stumblng forward still off balance. Using a burst of speed, cell appeared right in front of the saiyan and drove a knee up into his chin with incredible force sending him flying back into another cliff.

Cell turned, with an eruption of power gohan emerged from the rubble that was now dust. He walked forward, eyes narrowed, he looked at cell and spoke, but his voice was too low for sorrell to hear.

The look on gohan's face was intense as he looked up at cell. Sorrell had a feeling that the boy had figured out exactly why he was chosen to fight. It all started with raditz, gohan had told him. Goku was pinned by their uncle, about to be killed, when he exploded out of the space pod he was being held in. He smashed head first into raditz with such force, it weakened the saiyan enough for goku and piccolo to kill him. He was only four then. When he was five, and on namek, he had nearly conquered frieza's second form and even his third form. Now that he was nearly twelve, and had been training so much, ascended to a super saiyan...

Kami knows what he was capable of if he was pushed too far.

Then, sorrell picked up the smallest bit of the conversation.

"I don't like you cell, you're evil, you're ruthless, you only cause pain, but I honestly have no desire to kill you. We don't have to do this."

Anger swelled in him. Gohan...So noble. So merciful. Just like his father. But in this situation sorrell knew that lack of conviction was going to be bad. Cell had to die by a saiyans' hands. It was as simple as that. He wasn't sure if gohan would see that soon enough.

"Interesting story entertaining even," cell laughed. "But it didn't work. At least, not in the way you thought it would. These hidden powers of yours... Make me curious. And now I won't stop until I see them for myself."

Cell smashed a foot into gohan's chest, sending him flying back.

Chapter Sixteen

**I know the last few chapters were short, but it's fighting so there's not a real need for them to be above 2k something words. BUT I'll try to make this chapter about 3.5 4k to make up for it! Personally I think fighting scences should be five or seven paragraphs not long and drawn out.**

"Goku!" Piccolo grabbed goku by the collar of his shirt. "You can't do this, you can't let cell kill your son!"

"He'll be fine," goku said, a smile of confidence on his face.

Cell charged at gohan, plowing into him, relentlessly. Laughing all the while. If goku wanted to see his only son die, he wasn't going to argue about it. He smacked gohan a few feet away, smirking he held out his finger aiming it at the half saiyan. Krillin felt a jolt as he recognized the very move frieza used to kill vegeta. "Don't let that hit you, gohan!" He screamed.

Gohan turned to face his friend, but quickly bent backwards avoiding the first beam, jumping to the side he dodged the next one. He began to dance arund avoiding the barrage of death beams, with a quick pivot one sailed harmlessly passed him. He let out a yell closing the distance between himself and cell to keep the offensive, so he could dictate the pace of his battle. At the last second cell opened his arms wide and locked them around the young saiyan, crushing him to his chest in a bearhug.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried, horrified as he watched cell squeeze , making gohan scream.

The half saiyan flailed around, uselessly, as he struggled to free himself from the squeeze. Cell only squeezed harder laughing as the half saiyan continued to scream in agony.

"S-Somebody stop this," firecracker sputtered with fear in his eyes. "Cell-he's going to kill that kid!"

"Cell's going to kill him," caullin snapped. "He's going to crush his lungs!"

Piccolo yowled, furiously, he couldn't just stand and watch this! "Fine! Goku, you may not do anything, you maybe alright with sitting here watching your son die, but I refuse to stand and watch gohan die!" Cell was relishing every moment gohan would cry out, it sickened the namekian. He threw off his shoulder pads and turban.

Goku whirled around to face him, "no you will not!" He snapped, "it won't be long. When gohan has no choice-that's when he'll unleash his power." He said firmly, as if it was alright to not jump in.

"You're a fool!" Sorrell yelled, "he idolizes you! Kakarot, I know him! He doesn't thirst for battle and carnage! He isn't like you! Not like me! Do you not know you're own son?!" Sorrell knew gohan was strong, he had the power to beat cell, but he was genuinely afraid and that made sorrell snap.

Goku was about to argue with the saiyan, just then piccolo snatched him up by the collar of his shirt until the tip of his boots were hanging above the ground. "You fool," he roared. "I've been like a second father to your son, goku, and I know him! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! HE'S NOT LIKE YOU!"

Goku's face was consumed with something strange, that strange thing was doubt. And tarnuu was suddenly concerned for his nephew. It was true. Gohan didn't actively seek adventure like his brother. He only fought when he had to protect himself, his friends, and family. Only when he was forced to. Was it possible... That gohan would let cell kill him before he fought back...

Tarnuu stared back at the battlefield again, gohan's screams of agony flooding his ears. Something needed to be done, but not now, gohan was still by him. If he attacked gohan would be caught in the cross fire.

Caullin grabbed his arm, knowing he was thinking along the same lines.

"Not yet," she said in a low voice. "If we attack him now, gohan could get killed."

"Krillin," goku called, looking over at his friend. "Give me a senzu bean."

Goku was going to enter the fight again.

Krillin reached into his shirt digging for the pouch, cell dropped gohan into the dirt. They all paused to make sure the boy was okay. Gohan was gasping for air, laying on his stomach limply, unable to pick himself up.

"Well then, gohan," cell sneered glaring down at the boy. "If you're too stubborn to protect yourself, if hurting you doesn't work. How about we see what happens when your friends are hurt, when you have to protect your friends!" He turned to look up at them with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Now what," sorrell grunted.

"NO!" Gohan bellowed. "Cell, please! Don't do this. If I awaken my hidden power, I won't be able to stop it! I'LL KILL YOU."

Cell laughed mockingly, this boy kill him? He was perfection! "Trust me boy, once I've had my fill, I will stop you myself!"

"Baldie give kakarot the damn bean!" Tarnuu seethed. If they didn't act now, goku was going to be a sitting duck. He didn't want to have to protect goku and fight cell at the same time if it came to that, goku was a grown man.

Cell launched into the air at lightning speed, heading right for the cliff edge. Cell landed before krillin and snatched the sack of senzu beans, smirking as krillin was too terrified to even make a move. Cell then turned and headed back down toward gohan.

The group relaxed a little, but was still tense, unsure of cell's next move.

"You idiot!" Sorrell roared.

"Damn it!" Goku snapped. "I should've eaten one when I had the chance."

Goku, vegeta, krillin, tarnuu, caullin, sorrell, yamcha, tien, krillin, trunks, android 16

Chapter Seventeen

It was indescribable.

From his perch sorrell was nearly floored by shockwaves that just chilled the ground below him. He grimaced keeping his balance, but his mind was smacked with an anvil, an anvil of ki. "Gohan?" He asked himself turning around, several meters away gohan was harnessing his anger and anguish using it to drive his power out of him.

"T-This is it." Trunks said staring at the half saiyan in awe and shock.

"Gohan's releasing his energy," piccolo said.

Goku let out a weak laugh, "that a boy gohan."

Cell... Gohan hated him, strange he actually hated someone, something. Frieza was the worse of scum, but he was a young boy those horrors were never forgotten, but didn't completely register. He was still young.

But this registered. Blue blood ran thick on the charred ground before the half saiyan, a deformed remnants of the mini cell's skull still under cell's foot. The image forever burned into his mind. How could cell? Kill his own spawn.

Too many people have died, though it smacked him, it didn't set in. Tien, yamcha, krillin, could've been well on their way if he didn't act sooner. But would he have... The half saiyan was disgusted, millions of innocents were dead because of cell, once massive cities now ghost towns, when would it stop? The death was there no end to it!?

"So this is it?" Cell asked staring at gohan impassively. "You're making the same mistake trunks did boy, don't think you can beat me just by powering up."

Gohan's eyes were set in steel resolve, determination washing over him. He was the only one that could do this, it was his responsibility now. He growled menacingly the ground where he stood jutted up in jagged spikes, lightning started to dance around his body, his hair shifitng upward. "I'll never forgive you cell," gohan rasped, his voice strained from his emotions.

"How is he generating that much power?" Vegeta asked, shocked at the transgression.

"I've had enough of your kind," gohan said clenching his fists tighter, his knuckles whitening. So many people gone, sure they could be wished back, but why did they have to die? Why did this have to happen? His power began to manifest itself as the lightning became more abundant around his body, there was a yellow glow around his eyes and body.

"That's the way," cell said smirking, "let it all go."

Gohan growled quietly, but it got louder. It was coming, his power, bursting to the surface. His muscles got bigger, his hair waved for a second before spiking up as far as it could. With a mighty cry he unleashed his power, smoke clouds erupted all around him being pushed by the energy itself.

"Incredible." Cell whispered, shock on his face from the sudden transformation.

Gohan's scream continued a shockwave erupting from his body.

"Oh no this whole place is going to blow!" Hercule exclaimed befre he and the camera crew were hit by the wave and sent flying back, the camera going on the fritz as they were carried off.

"I see," tarnuu said quietly. "This is what kakarot was hoping for." He could hardly believe what he was feeling, gohan his power was incredible. He could destroy the earth without any effort at this very moment if he so pleased.

"It's... Incredible." Caullin said, she never felt such power pulsating from one person. Even frieza-the tyrant would be running scared right now. She could sense something lurking inside gohan, but this was more than what she expected.

"Mom, dad are you alright?" Sorrell asked landing beside them, he squinted to see through the dense cloud of dust and smoke surrounding the half saiyan and cell but had no luck.

"Yes," caullin said with a small smile. "What did you expect?"

Sorrell smiled at that, he knew his parents were more than capable. Now cell would pay for disgracing the saiyan race, the namekian race, absorbing all of those people just to gain power, he'd pay for it all. "Cell's going to be mince meat."

Tarnuu narrowed his eyes, _it's likely he still has reserves, but gohan is just a force _the older saiyan thought. He was in many life or death situations, went on suicide missions, the battle was still early, to early to decide a winner he knew that much from experience. He looked a few feet away where goku was smiling, proudly. _The only person I know that can smile after having the tar beat out of him _tarnuu thought, shaking his head.

"I told you so," goku said letting tarnuu lift an arm over his shoulder to assist him to a standing base.

"Stop talking and save your strength," tarnuu ordered. Yes his brother was right, but at what cost? Many of the fighters were on the brink of death now. "I don't need you passing out while I'm carrying you because you didn't know when to clamp it."

Piccolo landed beside them with trunks in tow, vegeta was content on standing several feet away from them. Piccolo looked worse for wear but was still able to stand. "Goku..." He started.

"I know," goku's voice and facial expression were grim. "We'll wish them back." He didn't want to sound uncaring, but it didn't do any good murning over them, when the threat was still present.

_It's madness first kakarot surpasses me and now his half breed spawn does!? _He thought, anger pulsating through his entire being. It was ridiculous, he was the prince, he was of royal blood. His birth right was to be the strongest, and it kept being taken away, first by that punk low level, then by kakarot, and now by kakarot's damn son.

A bright yellow beacon, shone thrugh the clouds of dust surrounding the two warriors. Gohan; the once innocent and caring eyes, were cold and murderous. Unwavering, he glared at the bio android that he has come to hate. Lightning danced before him, every few seconds, his pwer that overwhelming.

Cell was growling, he was taken aback by the sudden transformation. It was certainly different than anything he saw before, a smirk quickly creased onto his face. "So, you've finally come out of hiding," the android mused staring at gohan with amusement. The half saiyan ignored him completely, focusing his attention on the bag of senzu beans.

"Now the games will get very interesting," cell said with pleasure.

"No games," the half saiyan snarled, his voice cold and filled with malice. With lightning speed, he snatched the bag out of his hand, before cell could even know what was happening.

"What!?" Exclaimed cell, looking where the bag once was in his possession. "How did you!?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, this inslent boy was already getting under his skin. He lashed out, making to grab him; gohan disappeared completely appearing over ten feet away from the menace.

"Pass these around sorrell," gohan said tossing him the bag.

"Right," the saiyan answered, still in wonder with gohan's transformation. He caught the bag. Gohan, satisfied move at super speeds, kicking up a patch of dust as he appeared a few feet from cell with an icy glare.

The transformation, was more than just physical. The eyes that were filled with fear, doubt, uncertainty were gone. In their place were hard, focused, and even callous teal orbs that burned into the deepest depths of cell's being. It was more than ascending, it was transcending the super saiyan form completely.

_He is fast, _cell thought as he glowered at the boy. He wasn't too worried, after all he was perfection. He had no equal, he had all of the best fighters DNA. If raw power couldn't prevail, cunning would be his best friend, as it's always been. "Don't think all because you've got this little boost, you actually stand a chance." Cell said in a condescending manner.

Gohan didn't respond, he just continued glaring at cell.

Trunks gave krillin, tien, and yamcha a senzu bean. He was worried, it was too late, but the magical beans proved their abilities. The human warriors were up in little time, staring in shock and bewilderment at the newly transformed gohan.

"T-Trunks... Gohan." Krillin stuttered, unable to process what he was seeing. Gohan was no longer the boy he knew, but a man.

"I know, it's like he's a whole new person." Trunks added, looking around to survey the battlefield.

An angry yell left cell's lips, as gohan charged towards him, with lightning speed cell threw a left cross aimed at the boy's face but it only passed through an after image. Cell grunted, jerking his head up to see gohan several meters above. Not one to be mocked, he bent his knees rocketing towards gohan. The half saiyan lashed out with a high kick, but it only passed through cell's after image. He turned his head glaring where cell now was.

Goku chewed the magical bean, his injuries and fatigue washing away. He swallowed hard, he turned his attention back up to the sky to observe gohan and cell.

Cell threw a flurry of punches, attacking relentlessly. Gohan bobbed his head side to side, never taking his eyes off of the android, dodging each blow like it was nothing but child's play. Cell grew frustrated, insulted by the display he let out a growl. "Stop mocking me," he exclaimed twisting his left leg up aiming a kick at the half saiyan's head.

Gohan raised his arm, blocking the blow with little effort. His fist snapped out with deceptionaly fast speed, cell leaned his head back the blow skimming passed his nose. He gritted, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches to meet gohan's fluid and ferocious assault of blows. The two clashed in mid air, shock waves rippling from their clash of limbs. Gohan, fr his part looked like he wasn't even trying.

Watching the events from the ground, vegeta was baffled, uttering incoherent sputters of praise or bitterness? "It's like gohan isn't even trying," the proud prince exclaimed, watching as gohan effortlessly blocked and returned each blow.

"Ha," piccolo laughed as he too watched from the ground, "I was wondering why you decided to fight cell first, it was because you wanted gohan to see how he fights."

"Is that true goku?" Trunks asked.

Goku glanced at them then back up in the sky with a confident smile.

"Huuraah," cell's might voice bellowed, an energy ball streaked from his hand, planning to knock gohan off guard. The half saiyan flew back, swatting it aside. His feet clacked the ground, landng in front of the frightened parozki and crew.

Tired of this back and forth, cell angrily charged forward. "You're mine!" He yelled. Parozki covered his head with hands exclaiming fear, gohan and cell's eyes locked, the bio android swung down with earth shattering force, covered in the rain of debris he glowered up at a cliff side.

Jimmy firecracker looked bewildered, he glanced back at the half saiyan. Gohan continued to glare down at cell, neither speaking nor moving, his eyes fixated.

"How did he do that?" Cell growled out loud. Slowly gohan hovered to the soil, landing silently. He stared a hole through the half saiyan, his moves being dodged and blocked like child's play. Cell landed a few feet away he was still holding a good bit back. _This insolent saiyan, _the android thought with pure hatred.

"Well," tarnuu said watching the two titans stare each other down. "Looks like you were right, brother."

"Gohan's amazing," krillin seconded.

"Yes," piccolo said. "I had my doubts when you decided to forfeit and have gohan take your place. But now I see that was a good idea."

"Yeah," goku said putting his hand in back flashing the son grin. "Gohan sure is strong. I'm going to have to train extra hard again just to catch up."

"But if you knew gohan was stronger, why did you fight first instead of having gohan fight first?" Tien asked.

"Easy," caullin said. "They figured they'd stand a better chance of winning, if gohan got cell's style down. That's why kakarot dragged the fight out as long as possible, even standing little of a winning chance." Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"So, this means that gohan has won?" Trunks asked and stated at the same time.

"Yes," goku said with a nod, "but cell's still holding back."

Cell bolted out of his newest crater, after recieving a hard kick to the ribs he ate a foot of crust. He aimed a punch at gohan's face, rocketing his fist forward. Gohan swayed his head back, deftly dodging the blow, he used the little pause with cell burying his fist in the android's gut.

Cell croaked, doubling over in pain he stepped back clutching his stomach. Green blood and bile covered his chin and the sides of his mouth. _WHAT!? _Came the irate thought in the android's head. How could one hit hurt _him _so much? This wasn't supposed to be happening, it wasn't feasible!

"Gruuaahh," cell let out a angry curdling scream swinging his arm down with malice intent, gohan swung up with an uppercut, his form perfect, the blow hit home. Cell's head jerked back, a metallic taste burning through his lips. His hands dug a path in the ground as he slowed his fall.

Still reeling from the first punch he stumbled forward falling on his back, forcing more blood out of his mouth. With anger he righted himself up, for the first time fear began to course through him. "This can't be," he said to himself, shocked. His bdy was pulsating with pain. "He only got two hits on me... So why am I so damaged?" He asked with shaky hands.

"Wow, I think gohan's won it all you guys," krillin stammered.

"Remember it's not over until it's over krillin," piccolo grunted.

"I don't want to jinx but I think krillin is right," tunks seconded.

Gohan slowly, methodically walked towards cell with the same cold expression. Cell looked with a mix of anger and shock, then it changed into a smirk. "You've think you won," he mocked. "You've yet to see my true power."

"Can it," gohan said simply, but there was malice behind each word.

Cell looked taken aback but quickly smirked, "a cheeky one," he mused. "Very well let's see how you fare against me when I'm fighting at full power."

"What!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"You mean he's just been playing around up until now?" Tien asked, disbeliefed.

"Where could that monster be hiding all of his energy?" Vegeta growled, glaring at the bio andorid.

"It's just a trick," trunks said stupidly. "Cell's only trying to scare gohan.

Goku and tarnuu kept a steady glare in front of them.

With a mighty cry cell unleashed his full power, the entire landscape where they were, now a destroyed wasteland from the android's power. Those able held off the shockwave of the upsurge in ki, while others like hercule were blown away like ragdolls.

Cell's roar echoed as his power continued to climb, his aura blaring wildly. He could feel it, his full power slowly coming to the surface, like a forgotten dream. Perfection, he smirked now confident that victory was in hand. With a quick, almost inhuman snap; cell righted himself with a mighty scream. A golden shower bursting forth from his centre, debris flew, dust stretched, the very earth shook from his might.

"Now it's time to see what cell can really do," goku said from his spot in the sky.

"It's incredible, it feels like the whole earth is shaking." Piccolo seconded, his teeth grit in concentration.

"This freak's totally out of control," krillin exclaimed. "But how do you stop a force like that?"

_This is cell at full power, _tarnuu mused mentally.

"Go do it gohan," trunks said, still in awe.

Lightning danced through the contrast of lucid dust formations, gohan's eyes remained transfixed on the android, unaffected by his massive upsurge.

_So this is the power goku was going on about, _sorrell observed. _Two hits and cell was about to puke his guts out, what destructive force. I haven't seen that in the normal super saiyan state or full power, right now... Gohan is the strongest. _

Cell stalked forward, cocky smirk framing his face. "So, are you impressed with what you see?" He asked rhetorically.

Gohan looked at him with no emotion, cell was nothing but dirt beneath his shoe. No lower than dirt, he didn't even exist in gohan's mind... This battle was over. "Is that all you've got?"

Cell cocked his brow, but composed himself he'd finish this boy off, then earth, then the galaxy. Without another word, he plowed his fist right across gohan's jaw with blinding speed. Gohan's head rolled with the blow, but he wasn't even fazed.

"His speed has increased as much as his power unreal," vegeta exclaimed.

Cell sllowed himself to smirk, that hit was much harder than he expected and gohan had no time to dodge. _What? _The strangled cry erupted mentally. Lightning surged around gohan's figure, his cold eyes fixed onto cell. "Damn-" cell reached back to deliver a punch but was cut short as gohan buried a foot deep into his stomach. He croaked loudly, spit and bile flying from his mouth, he doubled over in pain slowly stepping back. _Not possible!_

"What's going on with cell?" Caullin asked.

"His energy is starting to fade," piccolo explained.

Tarnuu casted a slight glance at his brother, who still held his stern glare._ On the battlefield, he is so calm and composed. Intelligent, a different person. _He thought.

Gohan smirked seeing cell's reaction to his hit, without any hesitation he charged forward. Cell still suffering from the last blow, was completely unprepared. He let out a strained gasp as his eyes began to bulge from his head, his cheeks puffed out, and he began to spasm. His throat expanding and bulging from... Something. In a disgusting spectacle, cell regurgitated android 18 her body covered in fluid.

"I'm going to be sick," sorrell yowled. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Android 18!" Krillin exclaimed.

The Z fighters shared shocked and surprised glances.

Back on the battlefield, cell began to scream in pain. His tail slowly extending out like a flail, his lips becoming more fat and deformed, his regal appearance changing to that of an insect. "W-What have you done!?" Cell roared in disbelief and complete anger. He dragged himself over to the female android grasping her head firmly in his hands.

"Cell's energy has dropped substantially," android 16 observed.

Sorrell was gagging from the groteseque sight, he was a warrior yes. Has he killed, yes, but seeing something puke up another person that was going to far! He couldn't stomach that-no pun intended- "That thing is cell!?" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes," piccolo said, slightly annoyed but it was understandable why the boy was distraught. "This is his second form, before he absorbed android 18."

"This means," trunks said with joy at the tip of his tongue but didn't dare finish."

"The end of cell," piccolo finished.

_I hope you're right piccolo _goku thought with a hard expression. Given what cell has done so far, the earth saiyan was prepared for the worse.

"We should kill him now," tarnuu said. "What is gohan waiting for an invitation, cell's going to get desperate!?" _I didn't want to use that technique yet... _

"Gohan!" Goku yelled to his son, his brother was right. His son just glanced at him with a cold smirk on his face. "Finish it, we know you have the power!" Goku pressed urgently.

"No," gohan said.

"What!?" Nearly everyone yelled in disbelief.

"I want to make him suffer a little more." The half saiyan said coldly.

"Tarnuu," caullin said with worry. "What should we do?" She wanted gohan to finish this fight, her saiyan honor wouldn't let her interfere she was too proud, but there was an eerie feeling and she didn't like it.

Cell slammed his fist into the soil beneath him kicking up a huge crater, "How dare you do this to me!" He bellowed, his voice like an air raid siren. He powered up to his limit, his body expanded turning into a blimp his eyes bulged like candy corns, his arms swolled like chubby branches.

Gohan glared at the bio android cupping his hands at his side he started to chant, "Ka...Me...Ha..."

"Gohan let's blast this fool!" Sorrell exclaimed hovering several meters over the towering android _He's filling his body with energy he has to go now! _

"Don't even think about it," cell boomed. If either of you as much as touch me, this whole planet will go boom. I couldn't beat you but I'll take you all with me!"

Gohan instantly stopped charging his blast, despair washing over him as cell continued to grow bigger and bigger. "Damn it," the half saiyan mused banging his fists on the floor.

"What's he doing?" Yamcha asked.

"Cell's going to blow up the planet," piccolo said. "If he can't win he's going to take us out with him."

"But, we have to do something," tien said.

"You're right," goku said preparing to teleport down there. But before he could do anything he stopped as he saw tarnuu down there.

"You spineless insect," sorrell seethed helplessly watching cell about to reach his breaking point. He was powerless, if he did anything cell was going to blow up like confetti, and gohan was cursing as he pounded the ground in front of him. "Shit," he cursed balling his hand into a tight fist.

Tarnuu landed in front of gohan. He knew any amount of force would make cell explode early. There was only one thing that came to mind. The older saiyan walked up to cell and put his hand on the monster's stomach and raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared with cell. _Here goes. _

**GAHAHAHAHAHA! I can see a lot of people reading this and thinking the same thing, but I won't reveal my intentions or plans you just have to wait!**

**Wow over 1,000 views who would've thought eh!? Anyways back to the story this will end the cell saga so it maybe over 5,000 words or over 10,000 depends on how I feel! And if you read this, leave a review it only takes three seconds, give me some feedback instead of being creepers!**

"NO," caullin shouted as she saw her mate disappear with the bio android. Her aura began to flare, as he power began to rise out of control, bits of electricity began dancing around her.

"Relax," a voice said from behind her.

Caullin her aura settling in an instant, "but how?" Goku asked.

"Simple really," tarnuu replied. "I teleported cell out of here and left him in the depths of space, and came back before he exploded."

"And I was going to take him to king kai's place," goku said. "Quick thinking. I never thought you could get out the way of the blast with instant transmission too."

"But, how'd you take him somewhere away from innocent people," krillin asked. "I thought instant transmission required you to sense someone's ki."

Tarnuu explained. "I found that you can use the lack of ki as well." He was lying through his teeth. He didn't want to explain to the earthling, his foolish sentiment made him slightly annoyed.

"So does that mean?" Caullin asked, but a chill went through the air. Before any of them could ask questions, they all turned their heads in time to see a newly reformed cell appear once again in his perfect state. The demi saiyan saw cell's eyes narrow in on something, he darted across the ground. He traveled in an instant, his needle tip widening as he appeared behind android sixteen in a few seconds the gentle android was absorbed.

Gohan looked at the spot where the android once was, and then at cell. "You bastard," gohan said in a menacing voice.

"Can't handle losing," cell taunted. "Now your precious earth will be destroyed. Since the nucleus in my head survived I was able to fully regenerate. And thanks to the saiyan cells in me I'm stronger than ever."

"But why would you absorb android sixteen?" Trunks asked, angered and confused the first more than the second. "Why?"

Cell moved his neck to the side getting a satisfying pop. "It doesn't matter," vegeta spat. "That bucket of bolts couldn't have increased his strength that much."

Goku narrowed his eyes in on the monster, something was different about him. _This is bad._

"I shouldn't waste precious time explaining," cell mused staring at vegeta with a mocking smile. "But since I'm going to kill all of you I suppose I could explain it all." He cackled, his power was off the charts he estimated he had an edge over gohan, the others were mere mites. He didn't think about absorbing the back model android until the last second, if his body could sync seventenn and eighteen why not sixteen?

"I achieved my perfection-by absorbing androids seventeen and eighteen-their bodies synced with mine, giving me their energy and abilities-gero's vision was lacking, never could he have foreseen this!" Cell laughed manically. "I don't need that android anymore, and my power has increased dramatically," he turned his gaze over to tarnuu, "I must thank you I didn't expect a saiyan to be so sentimental." Cell clenched his fists at his sides, "I am super perfect cell, destroyer of this wretched planet, and soon worlds."

Gohan took a step forward showing no fear, "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You don't have a choice," cell sneered. "Now who wants to die first?"

Caullin was always sensitive to energies, and cell's power was just... Unbelieveable. "Damn it," she mused getting into a fighting stance. "I don't think he's bluffing."

"He's not," goku said glaring at cell. "No matter what, you're going to be stopped!" The earth raised saiyan yelled charging forward he aimed a kick at the bio android's head, cell ducked making him look like he was moving at turtle speeds and slammed a fist into his gut. Goku flew across the ground, stopping himself.

"To be honest I didn't think sixteen was of any use," cell said impassively. "But I was wrong." He glanced back at goku who was getting up to his feet shakily.

"Let's take him on at the same time," yamcha suggested, fear was in his voice but he was going to go down swinging.

"I think I'm going to take 18 out of here," krillin said, already cradling the android in his arms.

"She's an android who cares," sorrell barked. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"I care," krillin said. "She deserves a chance to live, she's not completely bad."

"I don't know," tarnuu said cutting his eyes at krillin. "I should just destroy it before that thing wakes up." He wouldn't have an issue dsposing of the android, after the things goku told him about them, she was on his kill list.

"You can't," krillin exclaimed stepping back.

"I'd hate to interrupt this union," cell crowed. "But I have a solar system to destroy."

"I'm with yamcha, we should charge cell at the same time." Tien said getting into his stance.

"That'll make this all the more interesting," cell mocked folding his arms across his chest. "I'll take all of you at once no contest!"

"We'll see," gohan said.

In an second the warriors swarmed cell, except for vegeta. Cell dodged, blocked, and returned blows with them. They fought high and low, tien and yamcha pushed their kaioken to the limit but it still wasn't enough to even keep up with the monster. Gohan got blows in, but it only seemed to amuse cell more than anything, goku and tarnuu tried to sync their fighting styles ferocious and fluid, elusive and direct, unconsciously they were both trying to out do the other, caullin used her long legs to keep cell at an arms length using her acrobatic style to deftly dodge and flip out the way of strikes.

Cell grinned, a frieza like grin when they tyrant was about to go in for the kill. He buried his fist in tien's gut a small bulge escaping his back the three eyed warrior doubled over in pain with a quick jerk cell slapped him back to the ground. Next was yamcha he was a pest that kept buzzing around cell the bio android kicked him, a sickening crack sounded as yamcha's worled dimmed.

Sorrell grunted aiming a kick at his head cell weaved around it preparing to strike but goku appeared on the side of him slamming his fist on the small of his back trunks appeared in front of cell throwing an uppercut, cell swayed back with a quick chop he dislocated the youth's shoulder sending him to the ground in a heap. Tarnuu slammed his forehead into the android's face taking advantage of the small moment of opening gohan appeared behind cell slamming a sharp kick into his lower back causing him to cry out in pain.

This went on for five minutes straight, one would get a hit in while the others piled up. Cell just kept coming faster and stronger than before, it wasn't long until they were in heaps on the ground, even gohan looked worse for wear. "You see it's futile you can't beat perfection." Cell goaded.

Goku wiped a trickle of blood from his lip he glanced at piccolo was was fading in and out of consciousness, "I can't give up." He told himself pushing himself up to his feet. Tarnuu was already back in the air fighting with everything he had but cell was toying with him, goku shot towards the bio android aiming a swift uppercut but cell dodged the punch and blocked tarnuu's elbow with his forearm.

Trunks winced as he clutched his shoulder, he let out a hiss as he popped the joint back into place. "I have to keep fighting." He charged towards cell, his aura thundering through the sky as he joined the fray.

Vegeta sat with his usual scowl, but something was different about him. Realization dawned on him, as he watched caullin and sorrell join the fight again, cell was barely trying. He shook his head, a growl escaping the back of his throat. "It's useless," he chided.

"Try this," cell yelled extending his arm forward, a volley of ki blasts shot forth trunks had no time to react or even yell the blasts hit him with tremendous force sending him into his crater in the soil. Cell was surprised at how tenacious these saiyans were, it was to be expected, but he could sense them starting to run low on energy all he needed to do was capitalize.

"You disgrace the saiyans," tarnuu snapped throwing his right leg forward at lightning speed, cell made to catch it but he took the feint tarnuu rolled to his side gohan buried a fist into his stomach, it surprised him more than anything before he could even blink sorrell slammed his knee right under his chin he could feel the bone creak and give but not break. Caullin grabbed him by his 'horns' and flung him end over end into the ground below.

"Impressive," cell's mocking voice sounded in the smoke cloud beneath them. "But still useless!" With speed that couldn't be matched he shot up towards them delivering bone breaking blows to each of them in rapid succession unable to block or defend the blows as they came one by one they plunged t the ground slamming with a thud.

Cell landed with a certain elegance a few meters away from them. "Spare me the saiyan card," cell mused. "I've already heard it from vegeta," cell turned to look at the prince who looked to be in a mix of fear and mortification.

Trunks struggled to pick himself up out from his hole, he had a nice gash on the side of his head and his armor was torn in some places. He put on a boost of speed, pushing himself to the limit, his muscles bulged like air was inflated into them. His massive arm, for its size, moved at fast speeds he grimaced when he felt like he hit a solid steel wall. Cell caught the punch, his arm not even bending to compensate for the sheer power behind the attack. "Trunks, I thought you were a fast learner," cell grinned feeling the satisfying creaking of his ribs as he buried his knee into the half saiyan's stomach. His eyes bugged, doubling over in pain trunks was at the moment paralyzed.

Tarnuu wiped blood from his mouth and forehead, cell did a number on him, but not good enough. His armor and jumpsuit were torn from his descent into the earth soil. "Any ideas, brother?"

"Keep fighting," goku said meekly managing to stand on one knee his orange top was torn completely off and half of his blue undershirt was intact.

Tarnuu grunted picking himself up until he was standing. The answer was basic, it's what a saiyan did best.

"This is my fault," gohan said to himself as he felt his body ache in pain with each step he took. "I have to finish this!" He winced with each step.

"Ah, gohan back for more?" Cell asked with a smirk his eyes slowly traced to goku, tarnuu, caullin, and sorrell. "With back up... My pleasure." He chuckled darkly.

"I really hate this guy," sorrell said. He grunted. "Where's that stupid idiot?" By stupid idiot he meant krillin, since the fighting started he was no where to be seen.

"He took 18 somewhere safe, but that hardly matters," goku said in a stern voice. "We have to find a way to win."

"Does he have a weakness?" Caullin asked, as for as she could tell he didn't at first sight. His habits were bad, but he could change his style at a second's notice what she recongized as the saiyan style changed into something she didn't have an idea of.

"We'll find one," goku said determined.

"Good answer," tarnuu retorted.

_They're almost out of energy, after this next attack they're done for. Then I will kill that worthless saiyan boy in front of his father. _Cell got into a stance, keeping the smirk on his face "don't keep me waiting."

"Arrogant prick!" Sorrell spat flying towards cell.

"Wait!" Caullin exclaimed rocketing after him.

Tarnuu and goku shared a nod they took off in directions, gohan ran towards cell while the others flew at breakneck speeds. They collided in a mass of blows, punches, kicks, elbows, knees, forearms, even headbutts were thrown, dodged, blocked, and returned. Shock waves reverberated through the landscape as the group clashed with cell pushing themselves to their limit. It dragged out for several minutes, it looked like lines or fragments of the said lines moving from the blue sky to the charred earth in seconds at a time.

Sorrell and gohan spent a lot of time sparring together so they began to sync their moves together, if cell aimed for one's weakness the other would use that as a strength, they were cleverly using each other's strengths and weaknesses in fractions of a second goading cell into making a mistake. The bio android wasn't so easily fooled as he kept the three adults saiyans guessing and on their toes he fired off blasts to keep gohan and sorrell separated, with his plan working cell began to attack them wth quickly timed and well placed strikes landing maximum damage with minimal effort.

The warriors plunged back into the earth below, cell's quick and powerful strikes sending painful shockwaves all through their bodies.

"Solar kiezan!" Krillin yelled from his perch, the blade streaked across the air at blazing speeds towards cell, without looking the bio android caught the disk and detonated it, a second later krillin was painfully thrown to the ground barely canscious.

"Krillin," goku ran to his friend but felt his throat compact. He flailed his arms and legs, kicking and punching cell to no avail. "Why don't you stay down goku, watch me kill your son." Cell said darkly firing microscopic blasts into the saiyan's knee caps shattering them completely once they exploded goku let out a shriek of agony cell dropped him to the ground.

Caullin fought the feeling to pass out, her body broken and bloodied. She could taste the dirt and grim in her breath, her dry mouth becoming drier scratching at the back of her throat. Hearing goku's scream pushed her to stand up, but her body wouldn't respond. "Damn it," she cursed pounding her head in the back of the ground. Steeling herself she began to move at a steady pace until she got to her feet.

Tarnuu thundered towards cell, seeing his brther being tortured made him snap. He'd hurt cell if it's the last thing he did, "ready for another round?" Cell asked. The two fighters disappeared back into the sky where they resumed their battle.

Sorrell shook the cobwebs from his head, his vision was blurred and his breaths were short. He felt pain before, but this was a different exprience he could barely move an inch without wincing, but he pushed on despite the deep stinging. "Gohan, you alright?" He asked sensing the half saiyan near him.

"Y-Yeah," gohan said trying to gain his breath, he held his hand tightly to his chest as he glowered up at the shock waves rocking the area. He stood up but all the blood rushed to his head and everything went black, sorrell yelped in shock catching his cousin before he fell face first.

"What's wrong with you?" Sorrell asked, concern in his voice. They were taking a beating, but gohan was strong willed more than anything else, though the pain was immense, this beating couldn't cause him to get like this, could it?

"I'm fine," the half saiyan insisted beginning to transform but wailed in agony clutching the left side of his chest like it was on fire. Sorrell didn't know what to do, trunks was just recovering, goku had his freaking kneecaps blown out, his mother was almost to her feet, and his father was fighting cell tooth and nail, now gohan was acting strange. He set gohan down thinking it'd be better, but gohan continued to wheeze and fight for breath like it wasn't coming or something was stopping it. _Not now, I have to keep fighting, I'm the only one strong enough! _

"Is that all you've got," tarnuu hissed as he narrowly dodged a wide roundhouse kick meant to break several of his ribs. Tarnuu was slowly going on the defensive, when he'd block the blows would actually hurt so he opted to dodge.

"You're the one who is out of breath," cell sneered his fist traveled at lightning speed colliding with tarnuu's chin he didn't even see it coming, cell quickly fipped behind him kicking him towards the ground. Tarnuu flipped head over heels with a grunt he quickly righted himself before he hit the ground. _Damn it, he keeps switching style, I recgnize the saiyan style, but these others... _He narrowed his eyes in on cell.

Cell looked around disappointed. "I'm getting bored of this, now is the time I'll destroy all of you once and for all!" He reared his hand back, his blast charged and at the ready, but it never came. He stiffened completely as a blue light engulfed him from an outside source. "N-No," he sputtered, he cast his eyes several meters away, his eyes widening in realization.

"Checkmate," bulma said with a smirk standing by her machine that she had been working on to contain cell. It still needed some tests, but she was sure it'd work.

"Bulma?" Goku asked out loud, she needed to get out of here.

Cell snarled as he slowly began to lose pwer over his body, "damn you, what did you do to me?" He asked angrily thrashing as hard as he could, but he was making no movement.

"Science," bulma answered simply.

"Science," cell spat the word. He focused, but found that he could barely clench his fists, even worse he couldn't focus his energy. "I am meant to battle great warriors, not be damned by some science!"

"Ah, ah, ah," bulma wagged her finger, "it's fair, used the very same science to create you, so it's only logical it'd work against you." Cell didn't have an answer for that, he just wanted to kill her; he let out irate screams as he was sucked into the weird device. It began to shake and vibrate, then it just settled.

"Is that thing really going to hold him?" Yamcha asked wearily.

"It should," bulma answered. "I used his ki to paralyze him, he won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Woman," vegeta snapped. "What are you doing here!?"

Bulma folded her arms glaring at her rude husband, "I'm saving your butts! That's what I'm doing!" She shouted angrily, honestly he was just rude sometimes.

"I don't need any saving," he said indignantly. "You have to leave..." Vegeta didn't want to sound soft or show emotion. "Cell could escape."

"It's unlikely," she argued.

"I wouldn't be too sure," piccolo said barely standing. "He's done a lot of things, I wouldn't let my guard down. Not now." He said sternly staring at the device for a second.

"Goku," he heard a voice call, he looked up to see sorrell and gohan walking, but his son didn't look well. "What's wrong with gohan?"

Gohan was a little annoyed. "I said I'm fine."

Goku glanced at his son's hand, not placed, but clenched over the left side of his chest. Memories swarmed back into his mind when he was doing the same very thing, panic washed over him but he kept cool. "You have to take him home."

"I am not," sorrell said angrily.

"I'm not going either," gohan said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

"You had what I had son," goku said. "You have to go. Now." He didn't want to argue he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll take him," yamcha volunteered. "I'm not much use here anyway."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I said I'm fine!"

"Mother," trunks said bewildered. "I thought you weren't finished with your project." He remembered seeing her work on it, and explain the whole thing. It was actually quite genius.

"I'm not," bulma admitted. "But I've run enough tests."

Vegeta's instincts flared wildly, "bulma leave!" He yelled hoping his anger would make her mad enough to leave.

"Why-" she was cut short as a thin purple energy beam pierced through the center of her head exiting the back of it, cell stood with a callous smirk on his face. He fired the blast in an instant, faster than any of them could percieve and struck bulma's brain frying it instantly.

Vegeta's eyes bucked widening to the point they were like saucers. "Bulma..." He watched her drop to the ground lifelessly.

"MOTHER!" Trunks screamed to the sky glowring at cell. His hatred and rage boiled over, he didn't care if it slowed him down; he roared flashing into the ultra form and going after cell only seeing red, cell's eyes bucked for a second-that second trunks buried his fist in his jaw-cell felt blood burst into his mouth, it excited him and made him angry with a vicious growl he began to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at trunks while the youth continued his ferocious assualt.

Vegeta shook with rage, he felt powerless. His mate, the mother of his son was... Dead, he couldn't stomach it. He told her to stay put at the home, but she didn't listen she came out here anyways. _I won't let cell live! He won't get away with this! He's mocked my saiyan ancestry, tricked me in battle, but this... This time he has gone too far he will pay the ultimate price! _He closed his eyes roaring in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He lunged off of the ground, his eyes filled with abslute hatred for the bio android, he flashed into his super saiyan form.

Cell smirked swaying to the side trunks's punch sailing passed him he furrowed his brows with a blinding snap he locked two fingers around trunks's windpipe. Trunks gasped kicking cell in his arm to no avail, cell stared at trunks with disgust, "wait your turn trunks," he sneered smashing his fist across his face sending him into the ground.

Cell jerked around his eyes widening in shock, "what!?" He managed to yell before a blast plowed into him exploding with enough force to crumble earth. Dozens, hundreds of yellow flares slammed into him detonating he couldn't move he had to wait it out, but slowly he began to feel pain from the onslaught. Vegeta's arms moved like pistons fueled by his rage he paid no heed to anyone when he threw the first blast, he didn't care if he blew up the earth. He only wanted cell dead, not able to regenerate, he threw more and more blasts ignoring the shouts of a frightened krillin.

While the battle was waging, everyone felt the loss. But no one more than goku he sat on his knees where bulma lay lifeless her eyes dull, "bulma..." He sounded like a child again, "get up get up!" He shook her body gently, tears stinging the cuts on his face as they streamed down his cheeks.

"Goku..." Tien said, his voice cracking.

"It's hopeless," goku said weeping for the loss of his oldest friend.

Caullin like everyone else was taken by surprise, goku never just outright gave up hope. This showed, just how bad the situation really was and it was only going to get worse.

"Gohan," sorrell shook his cousin. Moments ago after seeing bulma die he lost it, completely. Now he was unresponsive no matter what the saiyan did to get him to respond. "Yamcha!" Sorrell exclaimed.

The bandit came out of his stupor just long enough to respond. "Yeah..." His voice was filled with pain, bulma and him may have had rough times. But she was still a good friend, she helped them with everything... Now she was gone.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," sorrell heard a cackle and watched vegeta eat ten feet of dirt, whatever offense vegeta was putting up it came to screeching halt. "He keeps gripping his chest."

Yamcha's eyes bucked, his pain forgotten for the moment. "He has the heart virus!"

Sorrell just raised his eyebrow in confusion, saiyans didn't get sick like humans. "No time for me to explain," yamcha's voice was urgent and frantic, "I have to take him home and get him the antidote." Yamcha took gohan and put him over his shoulder he blasted off into the sky as quickly as he could. Gohan wanted to speak but he couldn't he wanted to fight back but he couldn't.

Cell merely snickered at the retreating form of yamcha. "Don't even think about it," he heard a woman's voice snap, he turned around mildly amused. "Ahh, you again." He smirked cracking his knuckles.

Tien was still wiped out from the kaioken not to mention cell hit him with enough force to put him down for the count. He held back his tears for a while before they flowed down his cheeks. "_Bulma..."_

_These saiyans... _He thought with anger. _They keep finding a way to match my power! I'm ending this now!_

Caullin shot across the ground throwing a quick elbow cell moved to the side watching it skim passed him; she turned over lifting her leg up in a swiping kick cell deftly ducked over the kick turning around to strike, but caullin was quicker and more agile than the others as he turned around a dense red ball of energy detonated in his face, the force of the blast surprised and hurt him. She was weaker than him, but her blast really, really hurt it wasn't meant for wide spread destruction but it was dense meant to overcome resistance.

Sorrell appeared behind cell and buried his knee into the android's spine he cried out in pain, the blast in front of him exploding in a concentrated area plowing him back. Sorrell took some of the blast but flipped over the rest barely. He was panting rapidly _that's one of mom's last resort attacks. _

Caullin wiped her brow forcing herself to stay standing, but she was exhausted and really hurt. It took all of her willpower to stay standing sense she had little to no strength left. Tarnuu landed a few feet in front of caullin with anger and determination is his eyes. "He has namekian DNA in him right?"

Sorrell and caullin both nodded trying to gain their breath. Tarnuu wasn't sure if it'd work, but it was worth a shot. Then his train of thought was diverted by his brother's voice.

"How many more people?" He asked angrily his aura flaring up wildly, electric dancing in bits around him.

"When there is no one left," the voice sent anger through the earth raised saiyan, in his heart he could feel... Hatred for this bio android. _This is the first time I've hated someone _he thought focusing the remainder of his energy into his one hand. "Ka..Me..Ha..Me...HA!" He yelled, a blue beam of energy shooting from his palm and digging into the ground propelling him off of the ground.

"Goku!" Krillin gawked. "He'll destroy the entire planet."

"No," piccolo said as he watched. "The blast is denser it's meant to propel him more than anything."

_I am the hope of the universe!_

Cell laughed, "you don't have much energy left, you can't possibly hurt me." He crowed, like clockwork he fired his own kamehameha wave forward, the two beams crashed into each other bits of energy flying off of the other._ How can he still have this much power?_ Cell pushed more energy into his blast it was slowly gaining ground on goku's.

_Ally to good nightmare to you cell!_

Goku's rage pushed his power to a new height he intended to use every last ounce of that pwer to destroy cell, to avenge bulma! "Tarnuu!" He yelled.

"Wha-" cell was about to say something, but he heard "spirit cannon," from behind him he hissed in pain as tarnuu's blast slowly began t burn and melt away his skin. "I will not be defeated!" Cell yelled angrily.

_I am the thing all innocent things cry out to. I am the light in the darkness._

Tarnuu was running low on energy, it was only thrugh brute tenacity that he was still pumping energy into his father's trademark move.

"Trunks!" Sorrell yelled raising his hand over his head a katana styled sword with a saya manifested, he clasped the handle tightly charging towards cell. Trunks grabbed his sword, though it was still broken, he charged forward flanking cell from the right.

"Pests you're all nothing!" Cell roared in complete anger his golden aura flaring wildly. Tarnuu gritted his teeth, his arm shook like it was being pushed back steady, goku grimaced feeling cell's blast about to over take his.

"Ryumiesen!" Sorrell and trunks yelled at the same time, instead of drawing their swords with super fast speed, they sheathed with such speed the blade couldn't be seen. Something struck the barrier around them.

"Big bang attack!" Vegeta roared, his trademake move rcketed towards cell plowing into him while at the same time caullin's dense energy orb struck cell his aura flared wildly for a second as he got reay to release his energy an agonizing sonic boom struck his ears like a ton of bricks, his vision blurred, his footing and equalibruim were disrupted. Goku and tarnuu let out two yells pouring the rest of their energy-which wasn't much-into the bio android. As the heat and power began to slowly disintegrate his body he let out one last shrill cry "I'll have revenge!" As the spirit cannon and kamehameha collided and erupted with each other every last cell of the bio android was wiped completely out.

Meanwhile back at the son house chi chi was having a nervous breakdown, she gave her boy the antidote but he wouldn't come around. Yamcha was unsure himself but if it worke for goku it'd work now, it had to. Slowly a smile graced gohan's face as he couldn't feel cell's energy anymore not even a trace of it. _Mr Piccolo_

"I-Is cell dead?" Krillin asked, he didn't hold his breath knowing that damned android would pop up again.

Piccolo had a look of shck on his face, "no his energy I can't sense it anymore."

"So that means," tien smiled. "Cell's dead!"

"It does," piccolo said.

"We should go help them," krillin said. "We all could use a senzu bean." With a nod the warriors left the perch.

Goku reverted back to his normal form, he had no mre strength left. He was bone dry, he chuckled as he was reminded of his first fight with vegeta. He hasn't been that drained until now.

Tarnuu panted rapidly, sweat poured from his body as he lost his super saiyan transformation. He pressed his hands into his knees refusing to fall and black out. He looked at goku, both sharing a smirk. "Looks like we did it."

"Hehe," goku laughed weakly even that was taxing. "Yeah, we did." He exhaled a sigh of relief as darkness crept onto him, with cell finished he was content on taking a long nap.

**And so cell games/saga over! Anybody watch rurouni kenshin the ryumeisen is a technique of the hiten-mitsurugi-ryu I don't own rurouni kenshin watsuki does! Poor bulma, but he genius almost previaled over brawn. So leave me some feedback? **

So I got over 1,000 views so people must really like this story! Thanks keep on reading, I'll umm try to make a power level thing, just this time since I don't like numbers :(

Power Levels

So they say after the frieza saga everything is just a guess. Goku was at 150 million frieza at 120 million, whatever I'm not going to argue frieza's second form was one million, akira just did and said things for fuck's sake and that's it in my opinion how else would it be seeable that goku struggled against cell but beat pikkon after the latter belted cell so my point proven. So no arguments...

So I figured I'd put power levels down and explain some things

Goku 200 million suppressed Max 270 million

Gohan 210 million suppressed Max 300 million

Vegeta 170 million suppressed Max 250 million

Trunks 180 million suppressed Max 240 million

Tarnuu 100 million suppressed Max 265 million

Caullin 5 suppressed Max 260 million

Sorrell 2 suppressed Max 240 million

Cell suppressed 220 million Max 290 million

Piccolo Max 200 million

Tien Max 180 million

Yamcha Max 160 million

Krillin Max 185 million

Cell Post Self Destruct Max 350 million

Combined attacks goku and tarnuu 410 million

Cell has namekian DNA, which means his hearing is VERY sensitive and acute, add saiyan genes his hearing is SENSITIVE! The ryumeisen or dragon howl flash translated, is a technique where kenshin uses the "godspeed" to sheath his sword rather than draw it.

The ending result is a small yet powerful shockwave powerful enough to deafen the target. However he used this ONCE against enishi who has the "nerves of insanity" anyone wh read the manga you understand.

Trunks is already a swordman, sorrell would naturally study them. Cell having such acute and sensitive hearing IS his BIGGEST weakness, which was NEVER exploited in the DBZ canon which canon means conventional nothing more nothing less. Anyways that was never mentioned in the anime DIRECTLY cell did show to be able to regenerate from a SINGLE cell, nucleus which I presented, but winning takes more than just conviction, sorrell and trunks used wit, thus the sword technique used which effected cell's hearing, his equalibrium add vegeta's big bang attack and caullin's attack cell wouldn't be able to really do anything since the pain would be unbearable and since he can't rip his ears off he'd just suffer through it.

Now people may say cell this and that, facts are facts cell has saiyan DNA and namekian DNA both have acute and sensitive hearing, an attack like that would be the most devestating. Attack his weakness, hearing.

Power levels are just a guess! It was about four years since namek so I'd say those are about right.

And remember tarnuu and caullin used to be soldiers, they were trained in the SAIYAN MILITARY. Goku is a martial artist he never intentionally tries to hurt his opponents just push his limits and surpass them, tarnuu and caullin however are merciless and do what has to be done. So it's more about strength, it's about application a punch from tarnuu will have a different effect on someone then goku.

Yes they'll both hurt, but it's in the execution of the move itself tarnuu has no qualms about killing, while goku shows compassion.

I hope this is an adequete and detailed explanation of the events, why they unfolded the way they did and why things turned out the way they did.

Everyone gathered at kami's lookout to summon the dragon. Thanks to dende fixing up the model of earth's dragon shenron it was now like starting from scratch, after healing the fighters preperations got under way.

"How did you come up with that plan?" Trunks asked.

Sorrell smirked, "I had some help of course," he replied.

"But-" trunks trailed off unsure of what to think.

"It was from gohan," sorrell explained. "We were communicating telepathically the entire time he was gone, he said that if cell has saiyan and namekian DNA high pitched sounds are his biggest weakness."

Piccolo who overheard the conversation smirked with pride in his student, _that was good thinking. _He recalled the first time he heard whistling when gohan was just a boy still, it drove him over the edge.

"So, you're saying that all the damage to earth can be undone?" Tarnuu asked his brother.

"Yup," goku replied cheerfully.

Dende nodded. "Yes, but it'll still take a lot of power, so we just have two wishes."

Goku shrugged. "That's alright, it's like we're starting from scratch. Now what should our first wish be?"

"A dragon that comes from these tiny balls, what's next?" Caullin asked shaking her head.

"We could start with all of the damage that the battle caused," piccolo suggested. "Then we could wish for all of those that cell killed to be wished back to life."

"And porunga has been summoned," dende chimed. "Elder moori made the preperations ahead of time."

"Alright then," goku fisted his right palm. "Let's get started," he extended his arms over the seven balls and said boldly, loudly, "shenron I summon you!"

The balls began to glow their bright hue, an etheral body of a giant dragon climbed high over the sky twisitng as it ascended. Shenron looked down at all of them with its red eyes, "**you have summoned me, hurry speak your wish!"**

"Wow..." Caullin breathed looking at the mammoth.

"It's quite the sight," tarnuu seconded. "I knew it was more than legend."

"We wish for all the damage done to earth in the last few days to be undone," goku spoke boldly staring up at the mighty dragon.

His eyes glowed a brilliant red, "**it is done speak your next wish!"**

"Alright," goku said. "We wish for everyone that cell or the androids killed to be brought back to life."

Shenron's glare intensified as his eyes glowed. "**It is done! I will return to my slumber."**

The dragon balls swirled around each other in the sky as they ascended with the now etheral body shooting off into different directions around the world.

"I know it's selfish of me," trunks said. "But could you use one of the namek dragon's to restore my sword?"

Back on namek through telepathy moori made the wish. Although the blade itself was forged with powerful magic the dragon couldn't replicate it was still able to restore it to its former glory.

"That leave us with one more," dende said.

Yamcha began to get optimisitc, "we could wish for a giant pile of money."

"Or a lifetime supply of food." Goku suggested.

"I don't think a lifetime would last with you," tarnuu retorted.

"I do have a wish," krillin spoke quietly.

"We have to hurry porunga is getting impaitient." Dende pressed.

"I'd be too," caullin seconded

"Could you ask him to remove the bomb from android 18?"

"You still have that thing," tarnuu howled. "I'm going to destroy it!"

"You can't!"

"Fat chance baldie," tarnuu retorted opening his hand about to blast the android into oblivion. "Get out my way!"

"Aw, it'll be alright I say we make the wish," goku said resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"And why would we do that she was part of the problem!?" Tarnuu asked glaring at his naive brother.

"She changed, she can still change for the better." Krillin exclaimed holding his ground.

"And besides if she tries do anything we can stop her," goku added.

"That's not the point," tarnuu grumbled folding his arms across his chest. Goku began to give him that puppy dog look and it pissed him off, "don't give me that look just make the wish!"

"Alright dende," goku said nodding.

Back on namek the wish was made, the bomb was removed.

"It's been done," dende said.

Just then eighteen began to come around, seeing all of the fighters there, that were her enemies put her on high alert.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you," krillin said trying to calm her down.

"Speak for yourself," sorrell grumbled.

"He's right," piccolo explained."He kept you at his side after cell coughed you up."

"Is krillin in love with that thing?" Caullin whispered to tarnuu, he began to snicker.

"I get it, he's in love with her!" Sorrell shouted, on purpose.

"Shut up!" Krillin yelled throwing a punch but sorrell easily dodged the blow like it was nothing.

"Oh I get it," eighteen furrowed her brows. "You rescue me and think I'm going to stay by your side think again," she said with an edge to her voice. She walked towards krillin leaning in giving him a kiss on the cheek, "but it was very sweet of you." She said in a soft voice and with that she flew off of the lookout confused with her feelings.

"Sorrell..." Caullin scolded.

"Don't worry about it krillin," goku clasped his friend's shoulder. "She'll come around."

"I doubt it," the bald monk mumbled.

Bulma appeared on the lookout, looking confused, but she was alive very much alive. "What happened, guys, I don't remember..." She trailed off.

"Well, uh," krillin mumbled, "cell kind of, killed you. And then goku went completely mad. He continued to recount the story, eighteen hovered several feet below, listening intently.

"What happened?" Jimmy firecracker asked slowly getting up to his feet.

Hercule looked around and saw nothing but a barren landscape. Obviously the camera man had been knocked out along with him and firecracker before a good deal of the action had gone. Hercule puffed his chest out and goaded. "I beat cell that's what."

"I thought the people with yellow hair were fighting him," firecracker said.

"They were just putting on a show," hercule said. "I finally got tired of that and walked up to cell and said, I'm tired of your tricks. I then gave him the old one two it was over quickly."

"That's great," firecracker said. "Let's get broadcasting again so we can let the world know."

The days that followed were peaceful. Bulma worked on trunks's time machine, the youth was prepped to leave any day now. Gohan recovered from the virus and was up and about, sorrell took this time to spend a few hours a day with his cousin.

Tarnuu was laying in bed with caullin, he decided to stay in it a bit longer. She had been restless last night, which was strange since she fell into sleep quick and sprawled out all over the bed including on him. It used to annoy him, but now it put him at ease.

"Tarnuu," she yawned turning over to look at him. "Did I wake you?"

"No I've been up," he replied.

"Where's sorrell?" She asked tiredly sitting up with a start.

"He went to visit gohan, the two of them have been spending much time together."

Caullin narrowed her eyes, she didn't mind the two of them spending time together. But a certain earth woman was another story, she hated chi chi and that would never change soon. "And chi chi?"

Tarnuu rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be stuck between two fighting women. "They're not by the house they're out somewhere in the forest."

Caullin was satisifed for now. "I'm going to get started on breakfast." She rose from the bed and began to leave the room but hunched over for just a second before recovering. But tarnuu didn't miss that.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said leaving no room for an arguement and left their bedroom. Tarnuu thought it was strange, but didn't want to press on the matter.

"I still can't believe something like sound could've really tipped the scales," sorrell said to gohan who was sitting next to him enjying the soft carpet of grass.

"I thought of it at the last minute," gohan said truthfully. "I made a song for piccolo, but he didn't like it the whistling really hurt him." Gohan said his face saddening at the memory.

Sorrell chuckled he heard of a lot of things but when gohan made the plan it all seemed way too far fetched. "I'll admit I didn't take you serious at first," sorrell said lacing his hands behind his head as he relaxed, "but that was a good plan it all worked out."

"Yes," gohan smiled. He wasn't sure exactly if it would work, but it was their best chance. With himself being sapped from reality from the virus he only had about thrity seconds to relay the plan to sorrell. "I was scared, but we did it."

The two shared a nod before relaxing. Gohan stayed in his normal form, but sorrell stayed in his super saiyan form, though he mastered it. He still wanted the feeling of it to be second nature.

"You heard it from hercule himself," jimmy firecracker said thrugh his microphone. "The world is saved thanks to our champ!"

There was a global celebration going on for the defeat of cell. Of course hercule took the credit which he didn't deserve at all, it was broadcasted from every TV on the planet, the residents of earth all rejoiced that the world was saved.

Except for one person.

"That glory hound!" Chi chi screamed at the TV in front of her, her eyes were dialated with fury.

"I think he's kind of funny," goku said sitting on the couch with an arm on the top of it. He was enjoying the peace and quiet on earth.

"This is anything but funny," chi chi said angrily. "He's taking the credit for what you did!"

"And my brother," goku added.

"Yeah," chi chi wasn't too fond of tarnuu. "Still, it's about time somebody puts the brakes on this moron!" Chi chi got up from her spot on the couch next to goku and marched over into the other room.

Goku, fearing what his wife was going to do chased after her. "Chi chi wait!" He pleaded.

"Goku, clamp it," she said as she stood over the phone.

"W-What are you going to do?" He asked worriedly.

Chi chi smirked as he picked up the phone and began to dial the number to Z-TV. "I'm going to expose him for the fraud he is."

**And** **I'm finished with this chapter! Wooo it's pretty short but I was having a hard time with it so cut me some slack! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT FEEDBACK AND SOME IDEAS FOR THE GAP OF SEVEN YEARS! SO REVIEW THIS STORY DAMN IT I HAVE 1100+ VIEWS BUT NOT EVEN NE TENTH OF THAT IN REVIEWS JUST TAKE THREE SECONDS AND WRITE YOUR THOUGHTS THANK YOU!**

"Your mom did what!?" Sorrell exclaimed, eyes bugging.

"She, uh, said that my father was the one wh defeated cell... And now they want to speak with him." Gohan said, unsure of hw this could even work out.

Sorrell laughed hysterically, "a two week old saiyan infant could rip that afro joke apart. This can't go good."

"I know," gohan looked deep in thought. "I don't know what to do."

"Nothing," sorrell said bluntly.

Gohan was used to a speech of some sort of encouraging words, not 'nothing.' "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your mom already called, it's all set up," sorrell started. "Nothing you can do except go there."

"But what if..." Gohan trailed off.

"Your dad wouldn't seriously hurt that overgrown buffon just knock him out, if he did whip hercule like nothing it'd be a "trick"." Sorrell looked thoroughly amused with this whole ordeal, gohan was flustered.

"Yeah, but your dad helped too," gohan interjected. "So he should come too." Gohan was grasping at straws he didn't want to be in front of all those people, if he dragged sorrell with they'd be awkward together.

"Hardly my father doesn't care about that," sorrell said flatly. "He never did things to get recognized, that's just the kind of man he is."

Gohan pouted. "And don't start with that look!" Sorrell yelled pointing a finger in gohan's face "you're almost an adult not a child stop pouting!" Sorrell folded his arms and looked away until gohan looked like a young man and not a little boy.

"I can't believe my mom did it though," gohan said scratching his head. "I don't know..."

"It's not like you have to fight him," sorrell said trying to cheer up his cousin. "Your dad has to fight, so most of the attention will be on him and that joke."

"Thanks," gohan said with a small smile. That made him feel somewhat better. "It'll work out."

"Yes," sorrell nodded. "Kami knows my dad wouldn't put up with any of that for five seconds." That made them both laugh. But something troubled sorrell. "When your father beats hercule, surely the people will want to know about ki, and the king of this planet..."

"I didn't even think about that," gohan said. He jumped slightly when sorrell hit him hard enough to knock him into a river nearby.

"Well, you'll figure it out those books have to be good for something." Sorrell said offering gohan his hand, "I mean you spent the majority of your time with your nose in them."

"Yeah you're right," gohan said clasping sorrell's hand, a grin formed on his face. "Thanks for the help," he yelled yanking sorrell hard. The saiyan was taken off guard and was soon soaking wet like his cousin.

Tarnuu was enjoying breakfast with his mate. They sparred like they always did in the morning and both showered up. After experimenting with a cookbook caullin really began to enjoy her time on earth.

Tarnuu looked to the side, a huge power was coming towards them. _Vegeta what does he want? _He thought finishing off his plate of bacon.

Caullin was aware of it too, "why is vegeta coming here?"

"I don't know," tarnuu thought it was strange they didn't look at each other. And since cell was defeated they didn't even speak a mumble to the other. "I'll find out though." He rose from his chair and went to the front door.

"Tarnuu."

"Vegeta?" _Why is he here? _"To what do I owe this great honor?"

Vegeta scoffed, if bulma didn't order him to tell tarnuu himself he would've never came. But no sex was madness and bulamw as very affectionate as of late. "I thought I'd inform you of the lunar cycle on this planet. There's a full moon once every month."

Caullin gasped. "Once every month!? Tarnuu, did you know about this!?"

"I didn't." Tarnuu made a huge mistake overlooking that one detail. He grunted. "Don't you think that's important information!" Tarnuu yelled. There was no way the earthlings would survive if he or his family transformed, hell he wasn't sure if the planet would survive.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at tarnuu first, but his sarcasm punched through. "This idea might have escaped your brilliance, low level, but is it possible you and your family don't look up at the moon?"

Tarnuu should've blasted vegeta, he really wanted to. But he smiled, for the sake of making vegeta look stupid. "Have you ever been under a full moon without looking at it, out of curiosity?"

Vegeta thought about it. "No."

"There won't be any effects on sorrell, but there will be side effects for me and caullin when we don't transform."

Vegeta really wasn't aware of it himself. He didn't need to be, he had no tail.

A full moon generally meant people were going to die. Tarnuu welcomed the transformation. He was one of the few saiyans who could control his ape form. He personally loved it, he couldn't imagine a full moon without transforming. But he'd find a way to cope. "You can pack up and leave if you want," vegeta said bringing him out of his mental musings.

"I'm staying," tarnuu said. He had no intention of leaving. _Goku believes vegeta has reformed, but I doubt that. _"I'm sure with all of my 'brilliance' I can come up with some sort of plan better than 'not looking up at the moon'." Tarnuu folded his arms. "Is that all, my prince?"

"Fortunately, yes."

_Good. _

Vegeta nodded in agreement and then left a second later he didn't want to be around that low level. He wanted to get away from the saiyan that he loathed and get back to his woman.

Tarnuu slammed the door, cursing to himself. _I hate playing along!_

"What did you to upset the prince?" Caullin wasn't asking a question, it was more like a lecture.

"It runs in the family, he's uptight." Tarnuu remembered king vegeta threatening him and never delivering going on and on with his folly, it really pissed him off.

"Well, listen," caullin pointed an angry finger hard in his chest. "No one talks about my family like that! We're going to ascend beyond super saiyan all of us."

Tarnuu chuckled. "all of us."

"You know how," caullin said getting excited. Family first right!" Caullin wasn't sure what it'd be like but it'd be impressive.

Tarnuu nodded, "family first."

Goku was pouting like a child, he listened to what his wife was saying. He dare not invoke her wrath and not get his dinner! It still didn't change the fact he felt awkward, chi chi already made the call.

"We're going to meet the king tomorrow," chi chi said.

"Tomorrow!" Goku exclaimed with wide eyes. "But me and tarnuu were going to spar, chi chi."

"Too bad," she said with finality cutting her eyes at him. "You're going and that's final!"

"But, I don't want all of that attention." Goku whined. He saved the world several times now, but the thought of fame and attention never once entered his mind. To him it was just... Lame.

"It's not a debate," chi chi roared getting in his face. "You're going to show the world that he'a fraud!"

"But-"

"NO buts, goku, gohan is coming along too."

Goku sighed quietly resigning himself in defeat. He faced off against the the evilest and mst ruthless tyrants and warriors but nobody could strike fear in him like chi chi. "Fine."

Chi chi smiled satisfied with his answer, "good now I have to get started on dinner, I hope you're hungry."

Goku cheered up at that, "I'm starving!"

"Of course," chi chi shook her head but smiled.

Sorrell and gohan were enoying a feast, the half saiyan caught a few large fish while sorrell went on the hunt for a nice dinosaur. He missed hunting, it culd be the saiyan side of him but he did enjoy slying the mammoth beast. He could already smell the fish cooking when he was a few meters away and hurried over with his kill.

"Wow!" Gohan exclaimed feeling the ground shake as sorrell placed his kill on the green grass. "Where'd you get that!?"

"A few miles back," sorrell said, using a ki blade he began to slice the large body piece by piece. He threw a piece of thigh flesh onto the fire while taking a chuck out of the neck.

"Y-You're eating it raw?" Gohan blanched, he couldn't imagine eating raw meat.

Sorrell nodded finishing it off licking the blood from his hand and fingers, he was so busy looking over each piece of meat he missed the horrified look on gohan's face when he was licking his hand clean. "Are you okay, gohan?" He glanced at his cousin noticing he was pensive.

"Yeah I'm fine," gohan said.

"You want some?" Sorrell held a piece of raw flesh out for the half saiyan to take.

"No thanks I have this," gohan nodded to at least three large fish that would make goku proud. Sorrell shrugged biting into the flesh with no reservations.

_I don't think I'll get used to that, _gohan thought biting into a piece of cooked fish.

They both ate in silence, aside from the sounds of them eating. Sorrell noticed gohan seemed grossed out with him eating raw meat so he opted to cook the rest of it. Saiyans would eat raw meat all the time, but he figured gohan wasn't exactly raised that way. "Gohan."

The half saiyan looked at his cousin with a blank expression, his mouth stuffed wth fish he swallowed it all in one gulp before speaking. "What's up?"

Sorrell didn't want to sound too concerned about the whole thing. "This whole revealing the truth is it a good idea?"

Gohan shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure to be honest, he said bluntly looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "It may turn out good, this planet has been attacked more than once. It'd be good if humans could defend themselves."

_This planet means so much to him, but I honestly can't feel the same... Sympathize but not really understand. _Sorrell thought, "you really like it here?"

"It's the best," gohan didn't even hesitate to say it. "Earth is my home, the only home that I know." He spoke with an air of confidence and knowing.

"So are you..." Sorrell didn't want to sound soft. "Are you... Happy?" He turned away so gohan couldn't see his slightly red cheeks.

"Yes," gohan grinned in a goku fashion. "I couldn't ask for anything more than what I have now." He went back to eating, he knew sorrell was being proud and this was hard to say, he was proud too.

"That's good," sorrell said, there was a cheerful undertone to his voice, but nothing too noticeable. "If the humans fail, then we'll be there." Sorrell smirked.

"Count on it," gohan said with his mouthful of food, he didn't mean to be so rude. His mother would let him have it if she seen him right now his clothes were torn from the sparring earlier and he talked with his mouthful. He bumped his knuckles with sorrell's sharing a saiyan smirk.

"Hey tarnuu," caullin called from the living room. "You might be interested in this..." The saiyan walked into the room, to see his mate pointing at the TV screen. A serious looking man in a military uniform, several medals and awards adorning his chest, was speaking calmly staring into the camera.

"The combined armed forces of the entire world governement... Including a full fifthteen regiments of the kings guards-a show of force unparalleled since the incident involving the demon king piccolo-arrived to find the field of battle uttery devestated." He was saying. The caption at the bottom of the screen read 'General Midway, commander in chief, king's guards.' "Previous footage had already proven that both cell and the group fighting him to be on an entirely different level to ordinary humans. With the earth still in tact-and reports starting to come in that the death and destruction caused is being undone by some mysterious force. We have arrived at the conclusion that the menace known as cell has been defeated. We have a team of scientists investigating the site since we arrived, from the data we gathered before the damage was somehow repaired. We have estimated that the output of power from the combatants was in the megatons."

"I don't see the point in this." Tarnuu said, a little dumbfounded.

"I don't know either," caullin seemed a little alarmed. "There's this and then another one with that guy with the glasses talking about chi chi calling in saying that hercule is a fraud."

They were brought back to their TV. "I should stress, that these people were unarmed, and our extensive footage analysis has revealed no sign of trickery or image manipulation. As claimed by current world martial arts champion hercule satan." He paused for a few moments , blinking for the first time, his expression never wavering. "Now, if you are listening somewhere out there I would like to address these warriors directly. Whoever, where ever you are... You have done the people of this, a great service. The earth thanks you." He stood and saluted.

"I guess it's how say thank you," caullin said, blinking at the screen with a blank expression.

"This can't be good..." Tarnuu mused.

"Jay firecracker here, CEO of Z-TV brother of jimmy firecracker." Came a loud voice from the TV. Tarnuu stared intently at the screen, he knew caullin wasn't a liar but this was just... Crazy. "We have had a caller, by the name of son chi chi the princess of fire castle claiming that it was her husband who beat cell not hercule satan." He spoke in the same manner of his brother, if not more flamboyant. "We will now play the voice call."

"My husband goku is the real one who defeated cell. Not that fraud hercule, he's taking the credit which belongs to my husband." The voice call ended and jay began to speak again. "This has caused rumors to swirl, the prime minister has had his commander in chief make a public speech about these events." Caullin decided to turn the TV off, having enough of that for now.

"See what I mean," she said shaking her head. "It's crazy."

Tarnuu shrugged sitting down next to his mate with a content sigh, "at least my name wasn't put out there. Kakarot must've cut the line before she could say more."

"She doesn't know when to shut up," caullin grunted. But there was a very serious matter at hand. "What are we going to do about the full moon? I can't control myself in the ape form, you were one of the few that could?"

"We'll manage," tarnuu said running a hand through his spiky hair, he looked into her eyes. She had the same eyes as goku, innocent and bright just like her smile, she was a woman, a very strong woman but she had child like qualities, she returned the look and like always those thoughts and feelings turned into desire, they crashed into each other's lips forgetting about everything right now except for each other.

"See you were invited," chi chi said looking at the screen with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah," goku muttered still not liking this idea. But his hands were tied. "I guess I'll tell gohan."

"Good," chi chi folded her arms across her chest, nodding, "that's what I like to hear."

Goku went over it in his head, it wouldn't be so bad. The earthlings could protect themselves if danger arised, and they didn't need to know _everything _just about ki manipulation, no saiyans, dragon balls, time machines, or anything else that was just beyond capacity. And he could eat a ton if he did this, the threat of no food and sleeping on the couch or barn was just too much for goku, so he caved.

"Where's gohan?" Chi chi asked looking around with narrowed eyes.

"He went out to play with sorrell," goku replied. Chi chi wanted to get mad and say something, but the thought of fame and money was enough to knock her off course.

Sorrell and gohan landed in a field, this is where they always spilt up to go back home.

"I'll win next time," sorrell said.

"We'll see," gohan said with a grin, "you're almost there I can feel it."

"Yeah yeah," sorrell waved his hand. He knew he was close to ascending but like to keep certain aspects of it to himself. "Then the shoe will be on the other foot, as the humans say."

"Hehe," gohan chuckled. He didn't think sorrell would start conforming, it was a shocker, but it wasn't techncally conforming not yet at least but he knew sorrell would see the earth as a great home just like he does. "Same time tomorrow," gohan said holding his fist out.

"Yeah," sorrell said with a smirk bumping his knuckles with gohan's. "Good luck with that thing." He began to snicker when gohan got flustered.

"I'm going to need it," gohan said sadly. "Maybe-"

"I'm not going with, too much attention." Sorrell said simply before gohan could get on a roll. "You'll be alright, if you can make cell puke up an android you can handle this." Sorrell patted him on his shoulder, "you got this."

Gohan smiled nodding his head, he wasn't too sure about it still, but everything worked out for the better this wouldn't be any different. "You're right, see ya!" With that the two boys flew off in opposite directions headed back home.

"Mr. Satan is that statement true?"

Mr. Satan id it true that you indeed did not defeat cell?"

The champ was pushing his way through at least three hundred reporters. The broadcast was worldwide, his celebration was cut short-he decided to end it-he had many doubters and believers but chaos quickly ensured after police arrested seven hundred fanatical fans and 'haters' he made his way back to his mansion. Reporters were everywhere in the front of it, the moment he arrived he was swarmed.

"I beat cell without using any of those tricks!" He yelled slamming the door shut and calling his personal security to carry the reporters off of the premise.

He knew the truth, those fighters with the weird hair defeated cell. But he couldn't let his loyal fans know that. They looked up to him, and bought his merchandise he couldn't lose them.

"Daddy," a little voice said.

Hercule froze where he stood, he couldn't tell the truth just for that reason, his little girl. "Hey pumpkin." He said with a smile. "You believe your old man beat cell."

Videl smiled with admiration and pride, she was no older than twelve. "Yes, my dad's the strongest in the world!"

Hercule smiled at that. He knew in time he was going to have to break the news to her, that he was in fact not the strongest and warriors of a higher power that shot energy blasts out their hands were lightyears ahead of him. Sooner rather than later, the prime minister called a meeting for those warriors with the weird hair, soon after he called hercule. The champ boasted that he'd beat them, unfortunately a ring was being made, with his own funds. He sighed sticking his cigar in his mouth.

Yes a lot is happening. The Z fighters have been figured out, hercule is grasping at the straws, chi chi made the call. The enmity between vegeta and tarnuu is going to get heated again, the full moon is going to be coming soon. How will they deal with the side effects?

I know there's not a lot of action now, and there's more drama, suspense, don't know what to call it. But action will come very soon.

I'm really, really surprised my story got so many views. Thanks for reading, visiting? Not sure about visitors and how that works enlighten me... Anyways thanks for reading, and those who review thanks.

Oh I'm sure you wonder how tarnuu, sorrell, and caullin look. Well I do draw, been drawing since grade school from manga to say things like sonic, I will get pictures up if you care about that kind of thing.

I'm going out of town-holidays-so I don't knw if I'll update beyond this, I will try though. Thanks for the votes, I kind of figured it'd be that way. Now I don't usually write romances I kind of don't get it. But now it's time for sorrell and lime, gohan and videl.

Tarnuu dried off his spiky head sighing contentedly a shower always made him feel like a new man. He could smell another one of caullin's great meals and threw on a pair of pants walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see sorrell present, but with the news yesterday he wasn't surprised. "Morning."

Caullin smiled gleefully, "good morning." Her emotions erupted inside of him, he really tried to fight off his stupid smile. She made omlettes, bacon, and toast she wanted to figure out a solution for the full moon problem so she made a quick breakfast so she could feed her family. With great regret she'd have to go to capsule corp, she didn't mind bulma too much the earth woman was quite funny bossing vegeta around. Being around the arrogant prince was the issue.

"There's a full moon once every month," sorrell said with fear. He knew he should've brought a spare scouter but the damn things were just useless. He was sure the side effects wouldn't be that bad for him, get amped up that's about it. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out," tarnuu said taking a seat at the table and digging into the delicious meal. He didn't know caullin planned on going to capsule corp, she was hesitating on telling him, not from fear but she knew just how much he hated vegeta. Even if goku considered the prince a friend tarnuu wanted to blast his face off.

"Well, I was going to head to capsule corp," caullin said looking at her mate for a brief second. "I think I could help."

"And be around vegeta," tarnuu sneered in disgust. "I should come with." He was just looking for an excuse to put him back in his place after all these years. He'd learn a lesson in humility.

"That's not a good idea," sorrell said on his sixth plate already. "You hate him, and he hates you. You over react father." Sorrell knew his mom planned to go, she told him. He didn't care really, he wanted to look at the full moon and let the transformation take place. But if he was going to be staying on earth he'd have to cope.

Tarnuu was about to scold his son but caullin spoke up. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot!" He yelled.

"Yes. You are, but it drives me wild." She said.

"You're crazy," tarnuu quipped.

"Crazy!?" Caullin shrieked.

"Yes, but it's a turn on," tarnuu smirked. Both of of them forgot about the tension for just a moment.

"Come on!" Sorrell said like he ate a pile of dirt, he hated when his parents got like this. It was so awkward and they were shameless, he wasn't a mind reader but he knew when it was his cue to leave. "I'm going to eat in the living room."

Tarnuu and caullin were ready to make love right there until an energy signature caught their attention. "Kakarot?"

Sorrell plopped down on the couch finishing the rest of his food. "Goku, you can't just pop in, knock!" He said with a hint of anger the earth saiyan appeared a few inches from him and he started choking on his juice.

"Oh sorry about that," goku laughed sheepishly. He locked onto his brother's energy, but he appeared in the living room. The smell of food wafted his nostrils and he began to drool. "Kakarot, get away from me I don't want to bathe in your saliva!" Sorrell almost yelled.

"Kakarot," tarnuu said. "There's some food left over." In a flash of speed that even put cell to shame goku was seated at the table munching down the leftovers with a smile of glee. "This is great!"

Caullin smiled, "thank you I cooked it myself."

"Can you make more?" He asked.

"You're not going to just pop in here and start eating all the food!" Tarnuu said like he was scolding a child. "There's plenty there." However, tarnuu did find it odd that goku came over, they weren't estranged in any way shape of form, but they just got so caught up they never visited the other. "What brings you here?"

Goku swallowed the food in one gulp, "oh yeah, chi chi called the Z-TV or whatever and they want a meeting." Goku was easing it on his brother.

"I am not going to parade myself around," tarnuu said narrowing his eyes in on his brother. "You're just going to have to deal."

"Come on, please." Goku didn't mind being in front of all of those people, but explaining ki wasn't going to be a walk in the park and he figured tarnuu could do that. "You're better at explaining things."

"Have your son do it," tarnuu said quickly. Was kami really toying with him today, caullin was going to capsule corp, goku interrupted their fun time and now he was asking for him to prance around like some hero in shining armor. "I'm not interested I have enough to worry about not including whatever this is your wife orchesrated."

"Gohan's shy," goku said it like it was just bvius and tarnuu would bend just for that reason. But tarnuu wasn't that soft.

"Tough luck," tarnuu said with no emotion. "I have to figure out something for the full moon."

Goku blinked a few times before snapping his fingers, "I got it just cut off your tails."

Caullin was horrified. "Not even in a trillion years!"

Goku knew better than to argue with caullin she was very passionate. "It can't be that bad."

"I'm not cutting off my tail," tarnuu said with a hint of anger. How goku could suggest that was beyond him, that was a saiyan's link to their primal instincts, thier primal urges, it's how the transformed and were able to absorb blutz waves. "This isn't a debate I'm not going you and gohan will just have to deal."

Goku sighed in defeat, he thought tarnuu would help the whole thing. But his brother's pride was great, he was proud too so he could understand. _Maybe I'll just mention him _Goku thought grinning like an idiot.

"Kakarot..." Tarnuu said.

"Alright, alright," goku said waving his hands in front of him. "I get it, you don't want the attention." He was glad his brother couldn't read minds.

"Honestly, you're so pigheaded." Caullin said. "But he has a point as... Informative the experience could be we have to work on a solution for the full moon... Cutting our tails off is not an option."

"It shouldn't be so bad, they don't have to know _everything, _and they did ask nicely." Goku said getting back on the subject of his situation, he didn't mind not having a tail, but that was him.

"So saiyans, dragon balls?" Caullin quiered.

"Time machines," sorrell added from his spot on the couch.

"None of that," goku said with a laugh. "Just ki and how to use it." He said it in a blunt manner.

Tarnuu wasn't sure if it was a good idea but goku had good instincts. Besides if anything went wrong he'd just blast the fool misusing the power. "Then I see it as reasonable although you may not like the attention," tarnuu chuckled when he seen his brother fidget at that. "But you killed cell, a few thousand humans shouldn't be too much trouble."

He was silenced by a grumbling.

Caullin almost bursted into a fit of laughter, "kakarot!"

He scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly, he didn't want to upset his brother but he was starving! "You, uh couldn't make more, could you?" He really enjoyed her cooking.

"Sure, you can't make a decision on an empty stomach," caullin said with a smile getting up and going through her cookbook for a new recipe. As soon as she found it she began to get started on it right away ignring the annoyed look on tarnuu's face, he could over react sometimes.

After goku shoveled the entire meal down his mouth he patted his stomach happily. "That was great!" He cheered licking the crumbs from his lips.

"Did you have enough?" Tarnuu asked with narrowed eyes he could've slammed that meal in his brother's face, coming to his house and trying to clean out the entire kitchen. Sorrell watched the whole thing go down snickering quietly so his father wouldn't put him through a training session straight from hell.

"Yes, I'm stuffed," goku replied. "Hey, caullin if you don't mind I'd like to go to capsule corp with you." He really wanted to see bulma.

"I don't mind," caullin shrugged. "I'm going to leave in ten minutes so wait here." She replied running up to the master bedroom to get changed for the day.

"Will she really be ready in ten minutes?" Goku asked tarnuu with a blank expression.

"That depends if she doesn't try on two hundred different outfits," he replied. It'd annoy him to an extent, but he did enjoy watching he undress and get dressed again. "Maybe, after this meeting we can catch up." Tarnuu didn't want to sound like a sentimental fool but he barely knew his brother, it was time to get to it.

"Sure, and we can spar!" Goku got excited, he seen his brother fight and it thrilled him he was so strong.

"Sounds like a plan," tarnuu smiled slightly looking forward to it.

"Kakarot!" Caullin called walking into the kitchen wearing an all white gi with a red sash, gold boots, and gold gaunlets. Tarnuu wanted her but now wasn't a good time. "I'm ready."

"Alright," goku cheered rising from his chair. "Grab a hold of me."

"No need," caullin grinned. She was satisfied with herself. Learning instant transmission was very tricky if she lagged for even a nanosecond the technique couldn't be completed properly, but she was confident in her use of it that she didn't even need to use her fingers. "Lead the way." Goku nodded raising two fingers to his forehead after a second he disappeared, caullin focused on his ki pinpointing it with no trouble, "I'll be back general."

Bulma was tinkering with a new project, being the CEO f a multibillion corproration was hardwork, it was a good thing she was upbeat. "Goku?" She said more than asked, she got used to him just dropping in at the bat of a dime.

"Bulma, it's good to see you," he struggled with his emotions. When she died he just completely lost it, now that she was alive...

Bulma smiled seeing the look on goku's face, "it's good to see you too," she glanced over to her side looking at caullin for a second. "Caullin."

"Bulma." She really had nothing against the earth woman. "I came early."

"I just wanted to see you, you know." Goku said with a small smile, he wasn't sure how to word it. "I'm just happy to see you, that you're really alive."

"That's just like you goku, so nice," bulma smiled at her oldest friend. In truth she didn't even know she died it all happened so fast. "I hear about what chi chi did, it's all over the TV." She wasn't surprised if some moron tried taking the credit away from her husband she'd do the same thing.

"Yeah," goku laughed nervously. "They want to meet us, so I'm going."

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean the dragon balls?" She thught of a lot of things that should be remain a secret but the dragon balls was the first thing.

"They asked nicely, and they don't have to know _everything, _and chi chi said if I don't I won't get dinner ever again." He pouted slightly.

"Of course," caullin retorted, rolling her eyes, but was slightly amused.

Bulma chuckled at goku's expense it was quite comical, "well, we should get started." Bulma nodded toward caullin.

"You're smart?" Goku asked, he didn't mean to be rude or blunt but he found the urge to ask.

"I don't brag, but I was one of the greatest saiyan minds on planet vegeta, but that's another story for another time." She said with a hint of sadness, she began to think of her best friend again and it almost put her in a funk. "But, bulma's right now leave us so women can work."

_I like her _bulma thought. She was afraid of caullin at first-for good reason-she was an emotional creature, had a short temper, and didn't have much or any restraint. But that comment somewhat changed the dynamics between the two. "Yeah, goku time to go." She got up and gave her a friend a hug, he returned it gratefully touching her made her feel real, she was actually alive!

"Good luck," he said, knowing it would take a while.

"You need the luck," bulma said with a laugh. She didn't know how goku was going to deal with so much attention.

Goku laughed nervously before disappearing.

Bulma turned to caullin with a serious expression. "So you're really smart, good togther we can find a solution."

Caullin was surprised that bulma wasn't so blantant disrespectful and rude like chi chi, but then thankful mayne she found a friend. "Yes."

Gohan was studying at the moment, he had been training now much to chi chi's dismay-more that studying-he already learned calculus by the time he was six, he didn't want to be scholar, but arguing was senseless.

He sighed looking out to the mountains from his window, a longing look in his eyes. It was peaceful, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy, he wanted to settle down and have a normal life; in the end he knew full well it just wasn't possible.

A glass of juice and a sandwich were near him, chi chi brought him it. He deserved it for how hard he's been working. He ate the sandwich but forgot about the juice as his eyes ventured around the place he had so much adventures in growing up.

He could hear his cousin snickering in his ear right now for sitting there with his nose in the book. He introduced sorrell to 'studying' he actually enjoyed it for a moment until he blasted the book. He had to lie and say he lost the book to his mother. "Sometimes I just don't get him," he said humorsly.

He thought about the meeting that was taking place. The world would know about ki, he was especially nervous being in front of all those people. He figured he's have to explain, he didn't want to be rude, but his father didn't have an education.

With a sigh he drank the juice from a straw and getting back to his studies. He figured sorrell wouldn't mind if they didn't hang out for one day.

Caullin had a look of amazement as bulma explained her many inventions. She rarely talked about it, but her father wanted her to be a scientist and was very smart himself. Seeing the designs for gravity chambers and other things of that nature fascinated her. "Wow, you build all of this!"

"And fix it," bulma sighed for a few seconds. "Vegeta always break them. It makes no sense." Bulma had grown accustomed to the prince destroying his training equipment the first day he used it, but that didn't mean it drove her up a wall.

Caullin was getting distracted she needed to figure out something for the full moon. "So, full moon."

"Yes," bulma smiled. _I even impress myself sometimes. _She inserted a usb into the computer drive after a few seconds a screen with a tank appeared. "It's not finished yet," bulma started cliking the mouse. "But it will work, it's a powerful sleeping gas."

"You sure it'll work?" Caullin was a beat skeptical, she couldn't imagine not transforming.

"Positive," bulma gave her a thumbs up. "It could put down an elephant in two seconds." Caullin still wasn't very confident an elephant was nothing compared to a transformed saiyan. But bulma seemed confident, caullin went along with it.

"Thanks, bulma," caullin didn't have a hard time saying it. If this was done in a timely manner she could sleep peacefully at night withut having to worry about the side effects.

"No need, you're one of us," bulma said but looked pensive for a second, "you are... Right?"

Caullin struggled not to chuckle at the look of fear on the human's face, she had no interest in killing her. Gratitous slaughter was beneath her, those days were long gone. "You don't have to worry bulma," caullin smiled. "I actually like earth."

The world felt like it was lifted off of bulma's shoulders. "There's a lot of things to do here, maybe I can show you around."

Caullin was all business though, "we have to finish this."

"They're already in progress," bulma pestered. She wanted to take caullin out, she didn't seem that bad now that they were talking for a few hours. She found their brains worked in opposites and they complimented each other. "Come on, we can go to the mall."

"Mall?" Caullin raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Bulma was going to roll her eyes but remembered that they didn't have any malls in space. And saiyans didn't really care about that kind of stuff. "A place where you go to shop, eat, hang out." Bulma shrugged that was the best way for her to explain it.

"I don't know," caullin wanted to get thise gas stuff finished. "Are there lines?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance. She really hated crowds and lines, and having to wait.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of stores." Bulma pressed. Caullin was proving to be just as stubborn if not more than a male saiyan.

"I think we should work on this-" caullin was cut off when bulma grabbed her hand and began to tug her out the room. "Bulma!"

"Relax," she said. "You don't have to work all the time, it'll get done by the time of the full moon." She assured, she wasn't going to listen to any argument caullin tried to project she was going to the mall.

Caullin sighed with a moan attached to the end of it. There was no stopping bulma. _I guess I'll go. _She gave up trying to fight and walked willingly with the blue haired woman.

Sorrell was wandering around the mountains. He lived here now, and curisity got the best of him he'd been out for hours now combing over everything he could. He stopped at a river and sat down looking in front of him, he lst himself in self reflection. He had fought cell, saved countless innocents, and the universe he didn't even realize it until now. _Could I be changing? _It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he didn't want to lose his edge.

His senses flared picking up a weak ki, obviously a human. But he caught the whiff of a scent that began to do something, he didn't know what. And frankly it began to irritate him. "I know you're there, stop hiding," he said dryly glancing behind him. He sighed, it was that girl from before.

"Hey," lime said awkwardly. She had been spying on him for a good five minutes. She felt stupid knowing that he knew she was there the entire time.

"What do you want?" Sorrell asked not even looking back at her.

Lime flinched slightly from his tone, but she steeled herself and pushed through. "You came back, like you promised."

Sorrell glanced back at her with a blank look. "Gohan, promised not me." He said, he didn't say such things he hadn't paid any attention to the girl in all honesty.

"You still came back," she didn't exactly know how to go about this, he was a strange boy. The first thing she seen was a brown tail lashing back and forth.

"I guess I did," sorrell shrugged turning around. He didn't know what to say, or what she wanted.

Lime took a chance and sat down next to him he was much different from human boys that she seen. He was mre muscular and there was an air of confidence about him, he seemed older than what he appeared to be. "You have a tail, does that mean you're not from here?"

_I can't tell her, what does she want anyway? _He thought, choosing not to respond he just stared out into space. There was no way to explain and he didn't want her blabbing about it.

Lime looked at her feet for a second before taking a mental breath. "I promise, I won't tell." She didn't know why, but she wanted to know more about him.

Sorrell didn't look at her. _Foolishness, I can't tell... _He thought glancing at her for a second. She had big green eyes. "Nah, I'll pass." He said dryly.

"I want you to be able to open up to me," she never got the chance to thank him. She didn't care that he blasted tao good riddance, they didn't even speak to each other when she first meant him. But she trusted him, and gohan respectively so. "I know you're not a bad person."

Sorrell chuckled quietly, "you know nothing of me." He thought it was funny the way she was talking.

"I know enough," she said laying back on the grass. "You and your cousin saved my village, you fought cell. You're really brave." She smiled with admiration she did like strong men.

"Of course I'm a sai-" he sealed his lips tight cursing himself. _Damn it, I need to work on my pride and my big mouth! _He felt like a complete idiot almost blurting it out, he looked at the girl and wasn't sure if she noticed or not.

"Why did you stop?" She asked curiously.

"I have to go," sorrell said getting up to fly off but he felt lime grab his arm.

"Hold on, don't go," she didn't want to sound pitiful. But she didn't want him to leave, there was just something that magnetized her towards him. "Well, you don't have to listen to me." She corrected herself she didn't want to come off as the bossy type. She turned around and he was just gone. She sighed sadly but kept her head high she was determined to know him.

A huge crowd awaited them in central city, and goku and gohan arrived with flair, pure white auras engulfing them both. As they landed several important officals were around them. "The king's apology, he's ill this morning." The prime minister informed him. Goku simply nodded, he'd met the king before, but couldn't remember it well, it having been decades ago. The prime minsiter was accmpanied by , as the world's leading scientist, and the prir seen general midway. The reaction of the crowd to the father and son duo was one of anticipation, and apprehension.

The prime minister shook goku's hand awkwardly, just have a half hearted wave as he jotted down an idea for perfecting his experimental fluz capicitor he'd just had on a notepad, and the general saluted. Goku smiled and waved to the crowd, "hi there!" Gohan stood behind him, remaining quiet. News helicpters swarmed around them. After a few minutes. The crowd was motioned to silence, microphones were all brought to those on the stage, and the converstation was underway.

"Thank you, for accepting my invitation," the general started.

"Oh, yeah." Goku replied. "To be honest, I didn't know it was big secret. I've been doing this stuff for years."

"I see," the prime minister said, who's nametag read "smith", said. He was a thin, smiling man with short yellow hair and round glasses. "So, by 'this stuff, you mean the superhuman abilities you used in the battle against cell, among other times?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

This maybe short, I may go back and edit out the part with bulma and caullin, I mean she can materialize stuff why go to the mall? I just always seen bulma in that sense, bubbly, cheery, and upbeat. Sorrell and lime meant, next it's gohan and videl. Oh the borderlines I still don't know why it does that I ALWAYS separate them so I know myself so sorry about that.

Leave a review.

I'm against the clock! I'm going to try to finish this chapter. I don't know how long it'll be. Events covered will be the meeting, match, gohan and videl, caullin and bulma, and a memory with tarnuu. And some sorrell and his thoughts.

Sorrell used instant transmission to get away from lime. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was weird, he was only twelve and wanted to fight! He sighed in frustration, _at least I was in my normal state. _He looked around, things were peaceful up here in the mountains, he couldn't imagine capsule corp.

Caullin was having nothing short of an experience. She didn't bother hiding her tail. She knew enough from the news and TV that the king was in fact an animal. The streets were noisy, and that was an understatement she desperately wanted to get away.

"Altight, first stop," bulma said putting a finger on her chin. She knew the mall front to back and had the perfect place in mind.

Caullin's stomach began to grumble, she almost blushed.

Bulma laughed quietly, she would never understand how they can eat so much. "I guess, we can get some food."

After a copious amount of food caullin was feeling a lot better. She didn't talk much, bulma was telling her all about the stores and what they have. "Here, try this on," bulma handed caullin a piece of black lingirie. Caullin's whole head turned red, it was very revealing. She'd be better off naked.

"Are you sure?" Caullin wasn't sure if she should wear it.

"Yeah, it's sexy!" Bulma said, she didn't have a daughter and dressing up trunks wasn't an option, vegeta didn't wear suits, so caullin was the best for this.

"Sexy..." Caullin had a thoughtful look on his face. _I wonder if tarnuu would like this. _She shrugged her shoulders going into the changing room.

Tarnuu scrounged up some food outside, he'd rather starve thank cook so he decided to hunt instead. He found a large meaty boar and was in the process of cooking could sense his brother around thusand perhaps billions of life force, though weak there were many. He felt sorry for goku, he didn't do anything for fame, tarnuu could relate, he neber sought out to prove anything to anybody.

He could sense his son approaching. "Sorrell?"

"Father," sorrell landed glancing at the meal. "Mother hasn't come back yet?"

"No" tarnuu could feel that she was okay and not in danger. "What are you doing home?"

Sorrell crossed his arms, "gohan is with goku, they actually went." Sorrell was honestly surprised that gohan actually went. He thought he was going to stay home, maybe fly off to kami's lookout?

Tarnuu remembered goku explaining that if he didn't go chi chi wouldn't make him dinner. "He was going to go regardless."

"Yeah," sorrell tried to hide his emotions, but all he could see were lime's big green eyes. _She's just a girl, why am I getting like this?! _He became furstrated with himself and walked toward the house.

Sorrell found some leftovers and wamred them up, he found a spot on the couch turning the TV on. Footage of gohan, goku, and some humans was taking place. _Isn't hercule supposed to fight? _He didn't pay attention to it really, hercule was annoying and he really wanted to blast him. "Seeing him lose might make me feel better," he began to inhale the food and turned the volume up.

Caullin looked herself over in the mirror. She was now wearing a dress, nothing too formal like a wedding dress, but something more youthful.

She actually liked the dresses, she didn't mind wearing them too much. She was worried about money, but bulma said she had everything covered.

They were at their last stop. Undergarments and this was kind of awkward for caullin. Bulma looked the walls up and down, there had to be at least one hundred different kinds. "So, what's your size?" Bulma asked.

"Umm..." Caullin began to play with her fingers. She wasn't exactly sure what her size was.

Bulma smiled picking out fifty different bra and panties sets for her friend lugging them all onto her. "Try these on," bulma said pointing to the changing room.

"Again?" Caullin whined taking her swarm of bras and panties into the changing room. After an hour of trying on different ones she settled for sports bras, and regular bras. There were silk kind, and ones that were extra soft and flexible she got those too.

"Ready to checkout?" Bulma asked in a cheery manner.

Caullin looked at all of those clothes she now had and shrugged. "Yeah I think we have enough."

Bulma took the clothes and walked to the checkout counters. "After this we'll head back to my place and have those suits finished."

Caullin smiled, she had been nervous about the whole entire thing and was relieved. "Sounds great!"

Bulma nodded handing her credit card to the cashier. "I could use an extra set of hands, maybe you could help me?" Bulma was still nervous around caullin, but she was very helpful and tenderhearted, and she was intelligent.

"Like a job or?" Caullin looked at her blankly.

"I guess so, yeah." Bulma smiled. "You're a saiyan, maybe you can help me saiyan proof things." They both laughed knowing there was no way to do that, in this lifetime anyway.

"Can I make a gravity chamber?"

"Sure. I'll make your my personal assistant how's that sound?" Bulma asked exictedly, and she didn't miss the undertone of it. Was she that happy for having caullin come over? She was smart and helpful it'd be nice to have another kindred spirit around.

"I'd like to do that, yes." Caullin nodded with a smile.

"Are they?" cut in. "Superhuman. If anybody can learn them, and I have on good authority that they can, this is the term superhuman really accurate? Does that make being good at a sport or music 'superhuman' then?"

"I... Uh, guess so... Hahaha!" The prime minister replied with a nervous grin. "I hope you, uh, know what I mean.."

"If I may get back to the point..." General midway turned toward goku. "Sorry about that, anyway, how, exactly do your powers work? Where do they come from?"

"Hmmm..." Goku thought for a minute. "Well-"

"Hey." Gohan spoke for the first time, still looking very uncomfortable. While his father remained in his trademark orange gi, the eleven year old boy had changed into more casual clothes, with a specally designed belt for hiding his tail. "Why don't I explain this, dad, not to put it too bluntly, but I've had.. Y'know..."

"An education." Goku laughed. "Yeah, go ahead."

"All right." Gohan frowned. "It's like this. There's an energy, a force that flows throughout the universe. We call it ki, or sometime just energy, power. It's in every living being, which is how we sense people's locations. By feeling their ki signature. You can train to increase your ki, and then channel it..." He extended his arm, producing a small ball of white energy. "While we tend to fous on fighting, it's often handy in life to be able to generate energy. For example, having a larger ki makes you stronger, faster, tougher, or as we generally put it more powerful. Plus you can learn useful techniques, like flight." Dissipating the energy ball, he hovered a few feet from the grund, cameras tracking his movement and broadcasting them. "See? It's not actually that hard when you get used to it." He settled on the ground. "It wasn't a big secret that all of this was possible, honestly. People like the turtle and crane hermits have been teaching ki for hundreds of years."

"I...See." Midway furrowed his brows. "And... At a certain level, a ki trained fighter is above the level of conventional weaponary? Guns, tanks?"

"Sir." Gohan stared into his eyes. "With all due respect, your entire army could attack me, and I'd be capable of disarming them all before a shot was even fired. However, wishing not to boast, I count myself as exceptional, and perhaps most children would not be able to overcome quite as easily. No matter how much training they had." He smiled slightly. "It'd take them a couple minutes, at least."

"And..." Midway scratched his head a little. "What if the army deployed nuclear weapons? Just to extend that hypothetical scenario... Nt that we would, naturally..."

"It would depend, then, hypothetically." Gohan shrugged. "King piccolo had the pwer about equivalent to a nuclear bomb, I suppose. But, we're way past his level at this point. Right now I'd be capable of destroying a planet."

"You could destroy earth?" Midway gulped. "I-I, uh..."

"You don't feel safe with us here?" Goku questioned. "You're a trained soldier with years of experience, listen... You're probably capable of killing most men fairly easily. I don't think that should be a reason for your friends and family to fear walking into a room with you, do you? You've got nothing to fear from us. Don't worry. All we've done is protect this planet.

"All right..." The prime minister began pacing back and forth. "... Nobody's afraid of you. The general is just jumpy-it's his job. But you have the intention of making this power avaliable to everyone?"

"Anyone who wants it." Goku shrugged. "I mean, not everyone has to be a fighter. But sure."

"So, who will spread this knowledge?"

"Hmm... Uhh." _Does master roshi still even teach? He couldn't deal with thousands of new students. _"That's a good point. There aren't enough teachers, and I can't see myself spending every waking minute just teaching this... Hm."

Gohan grinned. "Got it."

"What?"

"I know what we'll do." He stepped forward. "Yu always wanted me to develop my power, right, and mom always wanted me to study more. Well, how's this? I'll write a book. Everything about ki, how to train it, all about what we do. I'll even include explanations for our battles with cell and so on. How does that sound?"

"Now that's a good idea!" Goku smiled. "Then people can just get one and not have to run to one of the few teachers...That sounds great."

"Okay." Gohan turned to the cameras. "It might take a couple years, I want to make sure it's done well, sorry about that."

"All right then..." The prime minister said, feeling that events had left his control. I guess we'll have all the answers we need soon, people!" He tried to speak into the cameras, but they were all focused on gohan.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Goku glanced around, seeing a familiar figure, and let a groan escape his lips. "Not again..."

"No more of your cheap tricks!" Hercule yelled, somersaulting off the top of his car and landing in front of goku, one finger extended in challenge. "I, the martial arts champion of the world and the man who defeated cell, challenge you! Do you think you've got what it takes to face the champ?"

Goku sighed. "You've got to be kidding me..."

The media had been frantic for weeks-but it was just hours. A special arena had been set up on short notice. Using hercule's considerable funds, a giant six sided ring made from dozens of perfectly cut stone slabs, topped off with six huge spikes of the same gray rock, one was at each corner of the ring.

News crews swarmed around like angry insects around the site, cameras whirring and flashing, microphones being waved frantically as they chased down even the minor functionary who showed themselves outside. The two fighters, or better yet one fighter and one man with mustache-goku and hercule-were safely hidden away from all the media attention in tents on opposite sides of the ring. Goku sat in his own tent, talking with chi chi and gohan.

"I don't like this whole set up," gohan muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Goku gave his usual grin. "They just need some proof, that's all."

"You just wipe that smirk off that big jerk's face, all right?" Chi chi asked.

Goku laughed. "That's not so hard. Yu could beat him yourself, you know. The fight even if you can even call it that; isn't what's important. It's important that people _see_ the fight."

"Yeah, that's about it." Gohan said, standing up. "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air.

"You sure?" Chi chi asked. "With all those annoying journalists out there?"

Gohan nodded. "Don't worry I can outrun them in my sleep."

Wow so I have over 1500 views how crazy! Well pairings are gohanxvidel and sorrellxlime. PM questions or concerns I'll gladly answer.


End file.
